Raised in Darkness
by Orange Dash
Summary: A fatal accident leaves the youngest turtle tot to forget his family, his family believe him dead. What's worse is that he's raised by Shredder. After many years his family finds him again. Can they get their long lost brother back?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

You probably know the story as well I do... just like regular teenage mutant ninja turtles...except for one turtle...

Hamato Yoshi escaped to New York after Oroku Saki burned his home and killed his wife and child. Of course, you know how he bought turtles one day, only four turtles, all boys. In an alley the Kraang appeared in human suits and Yoshi knew something was wrong. He attacked the men as they advanced on him, one holding a glowing green ooze canister. The turtle tank that he held smashed to pieces upon the ground and the canister fell also, green ooze spilled everywhere. The four turtles were all glowing and Yoshi felt burning pain. His body morphed and saw it change. He had brown fur, paws, whiskers, rat ears and everyone else of a rat. The kraang disappeared and Yoshi saw the four turtles that he bought as pets, standing up on two legs. They were bigger, they were the size of human babies and all wailed like them. Yoshi didn't want to leave these turtles, he felt compassion towards them. The thing was, he wasn't exactly human anymore and humans wouldn't accept him or the turtles. As best as he could, he comforted the turtles and went down into the sewers, it was the only place safe right now. He found an old abandoned subway and turned it into a home. (Like Tmnt 2012 lair) Yoshi decided to give himself another name since he wasn't what he was anymore. He sat all the turtles on a mat in his new room. His new name was Splinter...yes he liked that. A cloak was draped over him and he sat facing away from the turtles. How could they like him? He was a rat, and even worse, he wasn't even their father. Suddenly the cloak fell from him and he glanced down seeing the youngest turtle. They all were about the same age, but each slightly older or younger. The youngest had baby blue eyes with freckles on his cheeks. The oldest had midnight blue eyes, then the second was the one with emerald green eyes with a crack on the top of his plastron. Then, there was the third oldest, that olive green turtle with brown eyes. All of the turtles weren't the same color of green. The oldest a light green, the second oldest a darker green, the third being olive green and the youngest lime green. Splinter smiled for the first time as the smallest turtle climbed into his lap. He was raising these turtles, they didn't care who he was, they liked him as a father. Splinter read a Renaissance book and named each of the turtles. The oldest, Leonardo, second; Raphael, third, Donatello and the last one Michelangelo. Splinter decided to teach them ninjistu. When his sons(turtles) were four he trained them in ninjistu. Each of them picked a color for their mask. Leonardo's was blue like his eyes. Raphael's was red, Donatello's was violet and Michelangelo chose bright orange, it really suited him. They even chose their own weapon of choice.

"Look daddy!" Michelangelo showed off his nun-chucks in the dojo. That type of weapon was perfect for him, and all of the turtles choice weapons were perfect for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2: Critical Accident

**Most of this entire story will be in Mikey's Pov, he's the main character anyway.**

* * *

 **Nobody's Pov:**

Mikey held up his chucks.

"Ya really got tat Mikey?" Five year old Raph scowled. The turtles used nicknames since each of their names are so long.

"I like mine!"

"These swords are cool!" Leo beamed examining his blades.

"Woah! A blade comes out of that staff!?" Donnie picks up his staff.

"Haijime!" Splinter ordered. The turtles kneeled in a line. "We'll be going for a walk in the sewers okay?"

"YAY!" All four exclaimed.

"Let's go my sons, leave your weapons here." Ten minutes had passed since they were all walking in the sewers.

"Can we go to tha surface?" Mikey asked.

"No my son," Splinter hastily replied.

"Aww!" Mikey whined.

"Why not?" Donnie asks.

"Because you four aren't ready yet, when I think that you each are ready enough I will consider it."

"Why me so bad?" Mikey glanced down, they were near a sewer pipe and sewer drain. The drain water was all swirling way down below.

"What?" Splinter turned around along with the other three. "You are not bad Michelangelo."

"Of course I are! I always behind in training! Why!?" By this point Mikey was crying and he clutched his teddy bear that he brought along to his plastron. "And...and Leo, Raph, and Donnie make fun of me!"

"Is this true?" Splinter turned to the three.

"He's always bugging us," Leo confessed.

"Apologize at once!"

"Sorry Mikey," they say groaning. Mike sniffled his little snot he rubbed on his arm.

"Come here," Splinter opened his arms. The youngest took a step only to slip and his teddy fell upon the ground. Mikey's foot slipped and he fell down below, head first onto a pipe, and his head was bloody for he came into hard contact with the pipe.

"Michelangelo!"

"Mikey!" The three brothers all screamed.

Mikey opened his eyes to see himself on a pipe. His weak hands and feet slipped off and he plunged into the sewer drain, being swirled and sucked up in a whirlpool. Splinter and his other sons all ran down to the area the sewer drain came out. Donatello grabbed the teddy bear and ran with the others. Coming to the drain's end into a pool of sewer water Michelangelo was not found. The green water was only tinted with red crimson blood and an orange bandana with short mask tails floated lonely. Suddenly piles of bones and green shredder flesh bobbed to the surface of the water.

"NO!" Splinter gasped and buried his face in his paws. Raphael snatched the blood soaked bandana and wept. They all did and Don held the teddy bear close his heart.

"So Mikey is dead?" Raph's tear stained green eyes met his father's

"Yes, I believe so," was Splinter's reply.

* * *

Mikey was aware of sharp teeth clamping over his top forearm very near the shoulder. That hit to the head onto that pipe really affected him. He couldn't remember anything, no brothers, no family, not even his own name. He opened his glazed eyes to see a croc take hold of his shoulder. Mikey was so numb he couldn't do anything. The croc was taking him away, but he was aware of a human rescuing him, a construction guy rescued Mikey and took him up to the surface. He was taken to a lab and somehow it got trashed. For the power went out and people were knocked out. One giant claw tore him his from his glass cage and Mikey's arms moved in a way he didn't remember. He had performed a kata. Though he didn't remember that, his hands just knew somehow. The tiger mutant that held him decided to not kill him. The tiger was Tiger Claw and he took Mikey to Japan, back to Oroku Saki or Shredder you'd say.

 **Whew! There you go! Does this story seem interesting? Please post those reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: The name is Midnight

**This chapter will be really short, sorry about that. Mikey is still five in this chapter.**

* * *

"Get up turtle!" Tiger claw hissed.

"Huh?" My young mind awoke.

"Get up! Shredder wants to see you!"

"Oh? Daddy wants to see me?" I bounded from my thin bed and walked to the throne room.

"Midnight", Shredder sat upon a throne.

"Yes daddy?" My baby blues look up curiously.

"You don't call me that! I'm only your father! You will be punished if you call me that!"

"Yes father."

"Your sister will help you train today."

"What!?" Karai says next to Shredder. She was a human girl and Shredder was human of course. Karai was only three years older than me. " I am not training that turtle brother! He's not even my real..."

"Silence!" Shredder ordered. "You do as I say daughter."

"Yes father," Karai yanked me along. "Let's go Midnight."


	4. Chapter 4: 11 Lost Years

**This chapter starts after eleven years had passed.**

* * *

Leo, Raph and Donnie were all now fifteen years old. They went out to the surface for the first time that day.

"Mmm this is so good!" They all munched on pizza from a pizza box left on a lone roof.

"Too bad Mikey isn't here," Raph says eating a slice of pepperoni pizza.

*Splat!* Leo had dropped his slice and Don froze mid bite.

"Oh right, sorry," Raph rubbed his neck.

"It hasn't been the same without him," Leo walks to the edge of the roof looking up to the stars. "Did you guys ever feel like something was missing in our family?" Leo turns back around.

"Heck ya!" Raph rolls his eyes. "Leo, you're always trainin', Don is always working in his lab when he has time to and I... I beat up that scum of my punchin' bag!"

"See guys?" Leo emphasizes. "Do you remember how Mikey was when he was still alive?"

"What a cute guy," Donnie stands by Leo and Raph on the other side.

"He was always buggin' us," Raph retorts.

"He made jokes," Don adds.

"He was happy until the time before he died," Leonardo realized that he shed a tear. "He kept us together and I wished that he was still alive."

"We all wish that too," Don puts an arm around the leader's shoulder. That same day they rescued a girl from robots called the Kraang, her name was April, and of course Don had a crush on her.

* * *

In Japan...

"Ha!" I kicked Karai to the ground. "Got you now!"

"No you don't," Karai smirked and flipped back up. "Come again Midnight."

"You're awesome sis," I slapped her shoulder.

"You too, and I don't mean it. Don't tell father about us, this ain't normal".

"That'll be our secret," I smirked as Karai fingered the long tail masks of my black bandana on my face.

"Well, see you later," Karai leaves the room and I leave the building. I was going to visit Nigatorra. She used to be a caiman mutant it's a blend of a crocodile and lizard, but she got mutated again and now her body is now a form of a shadow with red eyes. The shadow was still shaped sort of like a ghost and she even still had fangs if she wanted to show them and even claws.

"Middie!" Her black form floated around me. "What brings you here to me?"

"Just bored," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well we should go kick and stab with the Foot Clan." The Foot Clan was also led by Shredder and Nig (Nigatorra) was part of the Foot clan, so was Karai and me. We were in a band of clans and ninjas.

"Heck! Stab to the throat! We'll slit throats!" I pulled out my blade. "Let's go!" The Foot clan scowled upon Tokyo, it was late at night and the city lights blazed to life. That night I did so well, eliminated four people, one including was a child. When the little body lay motionless and my blade was bloodied, I felt something weird. Not like hunger, passion, laughter or desire like Shredder had taught me. There was guilt and it surprised me so much that I froze. Shaking my head I denied that feeling and wicked laughter sprouted from my mouth. For some reason I felt like wasn't myself, that mattered not to me. As that session had ended, a foot ninja told Shredder of my deed and he was really impressed.

* * *

 **Woah! I've done this chapter and the other before in one day! This is really starting to get me really excited now that the story is coming into play. Thanks again for reading! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Little Outing

**Here we are again! So enjoy the story!**

 **P.s. I don't own anything, including the turtles I wished I did though...oh well.**

* * *

In the kitchen I ate raw meat. We hardly ate, only like twice in a week. Nig was next to me as I devoured my raw flesh of meat. The meat was never cleaned out, so there was always blood and bones.

"I say we go out," Nigatorra says.

"And the princess is coming too," Karai appeared behind me, one hand on her hip. She wore that black ninja outfit with metal parts. She used her other hand to comb through her blond hair that was short in the back and to the longer black strips on the front sides of her hair. Her hair was naturally black, but she dyed the back blonde and her bangs were a single V shape.

"Why should you come?" I slurped the rest of my raw meat. She threw a knife at me and I ducked my head in time.

"Shredder wants me to watch you," Karai hissed.

"Pssh," I wiped the blood from my raw meat on my hand and licked it. I looked at my foot symbol band on both arms. There also were gray bands (wrist bands) on both forearms and another foot symbol metal cuff on both of my hands. I also had black knee pads and gray bands above my feet, my elbow pads each had a foot symbol embedded onto them. I also wore a white band around my neck and small white bandages on each three fingers of both hands. "I don't need anyone to watch me," with that I stood up and Nig and I walked out. To my annoyance Karai obviously followed.

* * *

Me and Nig took a walk in the late night and we stopped on a roof. My sister Karai was only on the next roof.

"Look at the stars Midnight," Nig's black claw pointed to the sky.

"What is special about them anyway?" Black tail masks flapped from my black bandana from the back of my head.

"When I was an albino mutant, not like a shadow like this. I'd always watch the stars at night."

"You know," I whispered. "Stockman did a DNA test on me and so I found out that I used to be a normal turtle and got mutated into this."

"Are you happy?"

"Nig!" I hissed. "We aren't supposed to use that word!"

"Never mind, I just had a thought Middie." Nigatorra was my best friend and I felt better around her.

"Time to go!" Karai scolded.

"Or what?" I turned to my sister. "You'll kill me in my sleep?"

"Definitely," Karai twirled her little knife.

"I'm always watching you!" Nigatorra growled.

"Now get back! Before Shredder will kill us!"

"He'll never kill me," I saunter off back to the dark lair.

* * *

 **There you go folks! Next Chapter coming super soon...**


	6. Chapter 6: Dead Baby Brother

**Told you this chapter would come quick...**

* * *

 **Takes place a day after chapter 5:**

In New York Sewers...

"Woah," Casey stared at a picture in Raph's room. "You're all turtle tots!"

"Yeah," Raph plops onto his bed. Casey was a human and a friend to April. Raph went topside one day, cause he was so angry and he met this masked guy beating thugs and that was Casey. Casey followed him to the lair and they thought he was an intruder until April told them that he was her friend. He saved them from the Foot Clan and scared them off, they met the Foot Clan in the streets five days ago. They found out that the Foot Clan came from Shredder for their sensei, Master Splinter told them. Shredder wasn't in New York so there could be more worse Foot Clan members out there. Casey was like Raph's best friend.

"Who's that?"

"Huh?" Raph propped himself up.

"That smallest turtle, the fourth one with freckles, baby blue eyes and an orange bandana?" Without realizing it at first Raph started to cry.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Raph," Casey never saw Raph cry. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"No Case Man, " Raph bravely says. "That turtle was my other brother." He opened a drawer and pulled out an orange bandana that was torn, faded, and had old blood stains.

"Is that?" Casey touched the bandana.

"That turtle was my third brother and the youngest of this family, but he died when were four, the same age in that picture."

"Oh I'm so sorry, what was his name?"

"Michelangelo, we called him Mikey." Raph wiped his tears. "He used to call me Raphie all the time."

"I'm so sorry," Casey awkwardly rubbed his best friend's shell.

"Master Splinter made us bigger bandanas when we got older than those ones in that picture. He even did one for Mikey."

"Splinter keeps it in his room," Leo says from the open doorway.

* * *

 **There again! The next chapter will be more interesting. Off I go!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bloody battle and Turtles?

**Here it is again! This will be a more interesting chapter, so here we go!**

* * *

In Japan...

Midnight was tossing and turning on his thin worn out bed with a ragged blanket. He was having a weird dream.

Dream world:

"Mikey..." There were three young turtles around him and he was three or something, like the other turtles.

"Raphie!" The baby young turtle of Midnight ran away from the turtle with emerald green eyes.

"Gotcha!" A turtle with midnight blue eyes caught him. He started laughing as the bigger turtle tickled him.

* * *

"No!" I screamed and bolted upright in bed. What a horrid dream, he'd always have dreams of blood, fighting and other stuff, but not this.

"Midnight!" Nig came bursting into the room.

"Nothing here," I got out of bed. "Just a weird dream, I'm going to train."

"Fine," Nig bared her sharp teeth. She floated out of the room. Karai was also in the training room as I trained.

"I'm going to win father's trust," She puts her face right up to mine. "I'm his true daughter after all and you're no son nor brother of mine."

"Oh really!?" I shoved her harshly and smirked evilly. "I'll be the next heir and win his trust."

"How could a turtle be a heir?" Karai sneered. "And besides, you have those scars to remind you how you disobeyed him." My smirk disappeared and I glanced at the two dark green slashes on my left thigh, another pair on my upper left arm and another pair on my left cheek. Three times... that I disobeyed Shredder and he slashed me with his claw weapons. Sure I felt like I hated him for what he did, but he was my master, my sensei, who taught me to be a ninja in the Foot Clan.

"So? These scars give me experiences," I growled. Sure when that first happened I wailed alone in my room and I ain't showing any weakness now. "I'm better than you!" With that Karai shoved me down and held a blade to my throat.

"Karai!" Shredder's angry voice boomed into the room. "You cannot kill him!"

"Why not Father?" The blade pressed deeper and I felt a trickle of blood. "He's nothing to you."

"If he is I would have killed him long ago," Shredder kicked the blade away. "I need him tonight."

"That useless brat is only going to get into your..."

"SILENCE!" Shredder glared at Karai. "I didn't ask for you to speak." Karai only bowed and bowed her head also.

"Midnight, I need you with the Foot Clan to stop an army that is trying to destroy our base in Tokyo."

"Yes Master Shredder," I bowed my head.

"Do not fail me."

"I won't," I unsheathed my blade. "I'll kill every single person and not one will be left standing."

"Good," Shredder turned to Karai. "And you Karai will stay here."

"What!? You can't do that! I can fight!"

"Silence! It is decided." Karai scowled and I laughed at her. She threw her blade again at me and I dodged it and left the room. I gathered together a big group of the Foot Clan and gave my orders.

"We'll stop them!" I yelled. "We'll kill them all! Not one surviving and their blood shall be slaughtered!" The group of ninjas in black all roared. Their heads were covered completely and their eyes had red things to look through. "Off to Pennsylvania!"

* * *

"Oh no!" Don read his GPS radar tracker.

"What is it Donatello?" Leo enters the lab.

"There is an army fighting down in Pennsylvania."

"Then we should check it out, " Raph twirled his sais.

* * *

In Pennsylvania...

I was fighting with the Foot Clan against the army. They knew of our secret organization so we had to kill them all. Blood was everywhere in the giant field in the middle of nowhere. That however, didn't concern me and I kept going. After fine long hours here the whole army was dead. I struck down the last one, the leader. Looking across the plains, victoriously I laughed as I saw bodies littered everywhere and blood splattered upon the ground. It was hard to see through my black metal helmet that I wore. It was my battle helmet and I wiped the visor clean so I could see better. The Foot Clan roared and even Nigatorra was beside me. Something green caught my eye and the grass was brown so it totally stood out. Through the helmet I saw three green figures. Wanting to see who the heck they were I ran towards them.

"Midnight!" Nig floated beside me as I ran. The three figures retreated and I ran after them. Suddenly they disappeared and I glanced around. Nigatorra was confused she didn't see the figures.

"Come out!" I yelled. There were trees surrounding me and Nig now. We must have ran very far from that bloody battle.

"Hmm, so the Foot Clan attacked the army?" A voice said. I peered through the visor of my helmet and tried to seek through the trees. The trees were very dark and dense. My body froze, that voice... it sounded slightly familiar, but I've never heard this voice.

"And they're all dead?" A gruff voice growled.

"What a slaughter," another voice replied.

"Come out!" I shouted. "Face me you cowards!" Unsheathing my bloodied blade I yelled out, "You will not beat me!"

"Oh really?" The gruff voice seemed closer. "It's three against one!"

Nig growled loudly in response.

"Oops, my bad, three against two!"

"Attack!" Maybe one was the leader.

"Wait!" I turned as a rock rolled from one tree. "Is that a...turtle?" There was deathly silence for a moment.

"A mutant turtle!" I hissed. "Face me bastards!" I dodged a flying sai that embedded itself into the tree next to me.

"Well, that's surprising huh?" There was a thump a... mutant turtle jumped down!? One just like me!? Two others appeared and they were all different shades of green, but each of their shells were the same color. The same color as my shell. The olive green turtle was the tallest and had a bandana like me, only violet colored and had brown eyes. The other one had darker green skin with a red bandana with emerald green eyes, he was the shortest of the three, but taller than me. The one with light green skin had a blue bandana and midnight blue eyes. The dream I had flashed upon my eyes and I shook my head.

"A turtle like us in the Foot Clan?" The purple one spoke. Nig only growled and stayed close to me.

A voice rang out loudly in the distance.

"We have to go!" Nig took off and I turned to follow.

"Who are you?" I turned to the one who spoke. The one with a red bandana, his emerald green eyes tried to see through my dark visor of my helmet.

"My name is ... Midnight," then I ran off.

* * *

"We better tell Master Splinter about this turtle," Donnie handed Raph his sai.

"Yes," Leo watched Midnight disappear from view. "A turtle in the Foot Clan, things just got worse."

"Heck ya!"

* * *

 **Oh wow! This is actually the longest chapter that I've ever posted so far! See ya soon again!**


	8. Chapter 8: New York City and Turtles

**Hello again! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

In Japan...

Father was really pleased with me and I stood by him as he watched the news from New York City.

"Ninjas in New York?" The reporter went on. "Residents recovered this!" A picture of a shruiken appeared onto the screen.

"Hmm," Shredder's eyes narrowed. "Hamato Yoshi is still alive? And he's training ninjas of his own?" He turned to me, "You Midnight will go with Karai who's been to New York several times along with the Foot Clan."

"Yes Master," I bowed.

*SLAP*! He slapped my cheek.

"Do not kill Karai understand!?"

"Yes Father," I cast my eyes down.

"And you Karai," he turned to his daughter. "Do not kill Midnight."

"Yes Father," she bowed and I saw her evil smirk in my direction and I glared right back.

"Avenge Hamato Yoshi for what he did to your mother Karai."

"Of course," Karai made a fist.

"Master Shredder!" A spy ninja came running in. "I have news!"

"Spit it out!"

"In New York, I saw three turtles like Midnight and they had weapons and are ninjas! Just like Midnight!"

"What!? Go then! All of you!" We all ran out, but Shredder grasped my shell harshly and turned me around so I was facing him. "These turtles that are exactly like you, don't join them or I will kill you! You will kill them! Understand!?"

"Hai," I say (Yes in Japanese)

"Squish their beating hearts out of their plastrons! Go!" He shoved me forward and I ran like mad with the Foot Clan onto a plane to New York City. Of course, the people screamed when they saw me and they all escaped the plane and I even kicked some out and dared to stab some. One ninja was the pilot so he launched the plane.

* * *

The next day we landed in New York City and took refuge in an abandoned apartment. That evening I prowled the city jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Nigatorra was with me keeping an eye out. The Foot Clan was behind us and I heard Karai yell out. The rest of the ninjas of the Foot Clan followed Karai.

"Good greetings Leonardo," I see Karai and the Foot Clan down in a dark street with those turtles.

"What do you want Karai?" Blue sneered. I signaled for Nig to just watch as we both sat on the edge of the roof.

"Your sensei took my mother."

"This again!?" Red rolled his green eyes.

"That was a lie!" Blue bit out.

"No it wasn't!" Karai signaled for the Foot Clan to attack. As I watched, the three turtles drove them off and even Karai fled.

"You're really pathetic Karai," I muttered under my breath as she retreated with the Foot Clan and disappeared. The three turtles climbed up to another rooftop and I threw my club with a chain. It was sort of like a nun-chuck in a way. I landed beside them with Nig.

"You again!?" Red growled at me.

"Welcome again Midnight," Blue folded his arms.

"I'm here to eliminate you all!" I threw the club chain and it smashed against a wall.

"Woah!" Without realizing it my legs moved on their own and I did the exact same move as one of the turtles dodged me again.

"You look familiar now that you've done that stance, it's one of our kata moves!" Purple exclaimed clearly shocked. Nig was attacking Red.

"No one knows our kata moves!" Red dodges a swipe of Nig's claws.

"Why must you hide your face?" Purple's brown eyes narrowed at me as I stepped back.

"That's it!" Blue pulled out two katana blades and sliced through the chain and my weapon in my hand flew away. "Take Midnight's helmet off!"

"Over my dead body!" I hissed, baring my teeth. "I'll kill you all first! Eat your raw turtle flesh and drink your blood!"

"EW!" Purple made a disgusted face as his bo staff swiped at my helmet. Flipping backwards I landed on my own feet. "You're not very civil and it would be a crime to kill us."

"Like that matters," I dodged Blue's two blades. "Blood is desire! And revenge is so desirable!"

"That's bad!" Blue took another attack and I barely dodged his in time. Suddenly, Blue held both of my arms behind my back.

"It's wrong to kill Midnight." Purple's bo came under my helmet and it went flying into the air. Raising my head my eyes met Purple's shocked brown ones. His mouth was open and he was still as a statue. Kicking Blue away I cowered back at Purple.

"You going to stare at my face all day huh?" Now even Blue froze as he saw my face. Red's eyes were big as saucers and Nig appeared on my right side.

"They're baby blue," Red says under his breath.

"So? That's the color," I glared at him.

"And you have freckles," Purple stated.

"They're faded," I rubbed my cheek. "Master hated them so I got em' dimmed."

"Mikey..." Purple outstretched his hand.

"Midnight," I snapped. Mikey... that was the same name from that dream.

"Michelangelo it's really you," Blue suddenly said.

"That's not me!" I snapped then Purple's arms went around me.

"Why did you join the Foot Clan Mikey?" He traced my black bandana.

"What are you freaks talking about!?" I pulled my blade out and slashed it at Purple. He got a long cut on his arm and he fell back.

"Donnie!" Blue glared at me. "Michelangelo! What were you thinking!?"

"What are you talking about!? I'm here to kill you! Nig!" I ran at Red and stabbed him in the thigh. Blue pushed me away and Nig attacked Red. She bit his shoulder and he howled in pain and stabbing his sai at the shadow.

Choking, Nig stepped back and I saw a crack on her. She started to fade as black liquid pooled underneath her.

"NO!" I held a splotch of black tar as her body dispersed. I'd have to mutate her again to get her back. "You... you evil bastards!" I yelled. Tears pooled down my eyes. I couldn't hold my weakness back, I couldn't cry in front of my enemies. "She was my best friend," I sobbed. So much for crying! I really am useless! The three gave me a look of sadness. Clutching the tar left of Nig's body I ran off.

"Mikey! Wait! MIKEY!" I didn't dare turn back, only kept running until I got Nig and I safe. I'd so kill them, especially the red masked one for what he did to Nigatorra.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! Such a long chapter! Beats the last one! Please review guys, can't wait for the next chapter? I bet you are :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Mikey?

**Now I am back again! Here is the update! Special thanks to Mahquenziles for their opinion and comment! :) I really appreciate all your opinions and thoughts :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Entering the apartment I ran the tar to an emergency ooze canister that we kept. The Foot Clan found it from robots and aliens one night. Dipping the tar in, her black form rose up again and I sighed a relief. She was okay, she was fine...

* * *

Next day...

Groaning I rolled in my uncomfortable new bed, that's how my bed always was.

"Midnight..." Nig groans next to me. "Hunnngry... need blood..." Opening my eyes I saw Nig looking at me with hunger. She'd never hurt me, but if she starved greatly she'd kill a ninja in the Foot Clan if she had to. The thing was, I already used my daily quota where you only eat twice in a week. That's just how it always was in the Foot Clan.

"I'll steal some food," I grabbed a pack and put my black belt on with a knife secured to my side. As I walked out I ran straight into Karai.

"Where are you going?" She shoved me against the wall. " I could kill you now."

"Would you!?" I glared at her. "Shredder will find out that you killed me."

"No he won't," then I shoved her away.

"I am going to steal some food." Exiting the building into the dark morning I snuck into a grocery store and stole raw meat. After that I brought it back to Nig.

"I need fish meat!" She hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine!" I had to go all the way back again and I had to hurry for dawn was soon to rise. In the back of the store where employees only go, there were live fish in tanks. By looks of it, they were salmon. Good thing that I didn't wear my helmet for the doorway was low and I would've hit it along the top. Stabbing the glass, it shattered to pieces and the fish flopped upon the ground. With my knife I stabbed them all, splattering the white floor with blood specks. Hauling the fish into my sack bag I ran out quietly with speed. Jerking to a stop as I heard a noise I turned seeing a manhole cover off. Wanting nothing to be suspected I slowly put the cover back into place. Through the rising dawn's early light three shadows were behind me. Unleashing my knife I faced my adversaries. Three familiar turtles stood, blue, red, and purple masks flapping in the gentle morning breeze. "Bloody crap!" Dawn was rising and I saw people in homes turning on their lights, they were awakening. I need to get out of here! Springing into action, I threw my knife that I had secured to my belt just a minute ago. I threw the knife at the turtles and sprinted as fast as I could. It was a good thing that I could run really fast for the three turtles couldn't keep up with me.

"MIKEY!" That name boomed pain into my skull, something stabbed into my arm making me falter in my stride and I crashed into a wall. Pricking the syringe out of my upper arm I could tell it was a sedative for a tranquilizer would've made me pass out, but my muscles only relaxed and I couldn't really move. "Mikey," the three surrounded me.

"Bloody crap! Just kill me now!" My sack was gone somehow.

"Mikey," Purple kneeled to my eye level. "Why would we do that?"

"You're our brother," Blue says sadly.

"Bloody impossible! I am not your brother! I'm Midnight!" I jumped up forcing my legs through the sedative to move. Red's fist suddenly socked deep into my gut and I gasped at the pain. My plastron didn't protect me, but he was a turtle too, so he'd know a turtle's weak spots.

"I'm sorry bro," he whispered in my ear before the world turned black. Leo, Donnie, and Raph all eyed each other sadly.

"Let's get him back," Leo pulls off a manhole cover.

* * *

 **Woah! Mikey's brothers finally found him! They have him back now! What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for any reviews and STAY COOL and AWESOME guys! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Me? The Brother?

**Yay! Ready for this chapter now? I am so happy my hard work is paying off.**

* * *

I woke up before I even opened my eyes. My body was laying on something... soft? My fingers felt a fuzzy blanket on me. Opening my eyes I was in some room. Posters of superheroes were on the wall, there was a shelf full of actions figures, turning my head it was cushioned on something soft like feathers and there was a small teddy bear on the side of my bed. My first thought was to rip that teddy bear to shreds, but I felt like holding it for some odd bloody reason.

"I see that you're awake," Blue said next to my bed. I wanted to kill him at that moment, well, my body refused to move, it was numb everywhere. "Donnie said that when we lost you when you fell into a drain, you hit your head really hard on a pipe so you don't remember us." He grabbed something from a stand. "This used to be your room, but here's a picture, we want you to remember us."

"What if I don't want to remember?" I snapped, clearly avoiding my eyes from looking at the picture frame that he held.

"You are our brother, look, see for yourself."

"No," I said stubbornly. He didn't do anything or force me. Surprised I looked at Blue. Blue only smiled and set the frame in my hands. I wanted to throw it across the room, but my eyes trailed over the picture. There were four little young turtles and a rat mutant. The smallest of the four was like me, same blue eyes and freckles, but there was an orange bandana with short mask tails around the face instead of the black one that I wore right now. "That's impossible!" I chucked the frame and Blue caught it before it could break.

"That is you," Blue grabs another picture. It was me again, very young with no bandana.

"Impossible! No, no, no, NO!" I shook my head violently.

"Mikey," Blue put a hand on my arm.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm your brother, Leonardo, Leo, the oldest of us four turtles, the one with a purple bandana and the being the tallest one is Donatello, Don or Donnie. Then, the red masked turtle is Raphael, nickname is Raph."

"And... Midnight?"

"Michelangelo," Leo says. "That's your real name and your nick name is Mikey."

"Says who!?"

"Master Splinter, our father, that rat in that picture, he's your true father."

"WHAT!" I raised my head bearing my teeth. "I already have a father!"

"He's our true father, we may be adopted or taken in, he got us when were normal turtles as pets before we all got mutated."

"Hey Mikey," Donnie enters with a tray of food. So much food! A whole small plate! It was fruits and veggies and something.

"You're not feeding me!" I growled.

"You aren't exactly healthy," Raph says from the doorway. "You seem like you haven't eaten healthy foods."

"I've already used my quota!"

"What?" Donnie sets the tray on the bed that I laid on. I bared my teeth, a tiny sharp one showing out dangerously.

"In the Foot Clan we have daily quotas. For that, we only eat twice in one week."

"WHAT!?" Raph storms over to me. "You have to eat everyday! You're damaging yourself! That ain't healthy!"

"Don't tell me what to do bloody turtle!"

"That's no way to treat your brother!" Raph says angrily.

"Raph!" Leo yells.

"What Fearless!?"

"Calm down! We need to help Mikey right now."

"Would be better to attack me than help me," I snorted.

"Will you eat some food?" Donnie asks.

"Oh? So the enemy is trying to poison me?"

"Grr," Raph was growling.

"Come on Raph, you too Donnie, let's go out for a sec."

"Okay." They leave the room and I sit up in bed.

"Need a plan to escape," I whispered. An aroma distracted me and I turned to the plate of food. It smelled so... I can't even describe it. There was this triangle slice of food shape, had sauce, dough, and some kind of pepper meat on it. My hand reached out towards the strawberry fruit. "No!" I slapped my hand. I've never eaten fruits or vegetables before for my whole life. "No, can't eat, Master will be furious." My stomach growled loudly and I finally snatched the fruit and ate it. Something was in my mouth and my stomach felt...it tasted... so good...juicy...wet. Even though my stomach protested, I felt like it was worth it. I ate the veggies and all the fruits so fast, like in one gulp.

"Woah, you'll choke yourself," Leo says. They all stood in the open doorway.

"Like that matters!" I hissed. "I'll die if I want."

"No!" Leo put a hand on my shoulder. "We care about you."

"What?" I say stunned. Leonardo then hugs me and I stayed frozen. No hug back!

"Mikey," Leo kisses my forehead. A new feeling came over me, nothing like I ever felt before. No desire, no lust, no thirst for blood. I yawned widely and saw the three grinning down at me. Why? Donnie took my tray and then Raph sets the teddy bear in my arms.

"Sleep with your teddy."

"I'll rid of it's fluffy corpse..."

"Do no such thing," Leo commanded.

"Then take it! I am not a kid! And I don't do soft things!"

"No you keep it," Donnie says.

"Like I care about a..."

"No bad words," Leo puts a finger to my mouth. "That is forbidden,"

"I wasn't going to say..." My mouth yawned again and I closed my eyes too exhausted. In my sleep I didn't know that I cuddled with the teddy bear.

"Aww, just look at that," Donnie couldn't help but say in awe.

"Such a cutie," Leo rubs my head.

"I'll watch him," Raph volunteers. "It's my turn."

"Okay," Donnie and Leo exit the room.

* * *

 **Yay! Mikey is home with his brothers, there's going to be lots of fluff indeed! Keep those reviews and comments coming! Thanks a lot again!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tickles and Raphie

**Wow! Another chapter in a day!? I am sure that you are going crazy about this one. Okay, now read, review and do what you do! Read on!**

* * *

After awhile I awake again. Red err... Raph is standing by my bed post. Growling I threw the teddy with a smack against the wall and dived off my bed. Somehow I had strength now. 'Need to get out!' My mind screamed. I wouldn't believe that I was their brother! And Shredder would kill me!

"Mikey!"

"Midnight! You freak!" I socked him in the arm and dashed madly to the door that was open.

"NO!" Raph's body slammed into mine and he was above me.

"Get your useless shell off me! If I get free, I'll so kill you! Every ounce of your living blood!" I thrashed under him. Red only struggled to maintain a hold on me. "Haha, look at this," I laughed. "Enemy upon enemy."

"DON!" Red screamed and I forced Red off me to see Purple err... Donnie enter along with Leo. Donnie hit me with that tranquilizer and of course I actually passed out. Ughhhh! The world had to fade again?

* * *

When I came to again, I found myself on the bed again. This time, the door was closed and it looked locked up. Not only that Red...err... Raph had his arms around me in such a tight hold. I was going to give a death sentence, however, his green hand clamped over my beak and mouth.

"No," Raph growls. His face is dangerously close to mine. "You aren't going anywhere." My baby blues narrowed at him and he burst into tears.

Such weakness, I rolled my eyes and smirked evilly. The tears hit my face, my laughter and smirk disappear in an instant.

"Do you know how broken you left us?" Green tear filled eyes looked into mine. I would've been laughing at him and mocking him, but something made me stop only to be still and silent.

"What?" Why was I even having a conversation with him!?

"You're our baby brother, our light," Raph wipes his tears dry.

"Light?" Bubbled laughter spilled out. "Me the light? Hahaha!" I cackled evilly. "There's no such thing in me, and all light dieth."

"Mikey," he grabs my face and I raise my fists behind him to knock him out. Peerfect... just perfect. His fingers then spider along my sides. A feeling that I've never felt before spreads throughout my body making a tingling feeling. WHAT!?

My body jerks and I yelped, a weird sound escaping my mouth.

"Hmm? Still ticklish in the same spot as when you were little?"

"Ticklish?" I kick my leg underneath him. "No way on this bloody filthy planet."

"Can't deny it," Raph obviously avoids my venom words of this planet. His hand goes around my neck and gently squeezes. A squeal comes out of me, I've never squealed before and never was supposed to in the Foot Clan. The turtle above me smirks. "You're still the same in some ways." His forehead meets mine. Red and black masks meeting in the middle. I wanted to kill this guy for I don't know how many times. However, my body stayed still and my wide eyes couldn't look anywhere, but to Raph's emerald green eyes boring into mine. "I love you..." he whispers and all of my thoughts go blank. My mind is blank, even every thought of killing, mocking, or insulting is gone like a flash. His words made me speechless, never has that happened EVER! 'I love you, I love you, I love you,' his words repeat over and over in my head. I couldn't think straight without my evil thoughts, and I closed my eyes as I felt Raph's soft breath on my beak.

"R...Ra...Raphie," I didn't know where that came from. It seemed to make Raph smile brightly with pride.

"Ototo," he says. I knew Japanese, I lived in Japan after all with Master Shredder and the Foot Clan. 'Baby brother,' the Japanese word seemed to calm me for a reason.

"How is he Raph?" Leo's voice enters the room, Don is with him too.

"Good," Raph turns away from me. "Who's watch is it now?"

"I'll go," Raph and Leo leave the room and I'm left alone with Purple. "You'll have to stay here," Donnie says. "We aren't letting you go again when we got a chance to see you again."

"I'd leave," for some reason the venom in my voice seemed less threatening.

"You will not," he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Go back to sleep now."

* * *

 **Aww! Mikey's bros aren't letting him go again! Wow, I totally loved that scene with Raph and Mikey. There will be more moments in the next chapters... Even I'm so excited to write the next one! Hiyah! See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Flashbacks

**Yes! I was so excited to update this chapter! I updated really quick like many of you wanted. Now here's the prize.. Enjoy!**

* * *

For two hours I slept again and I don't know why. I had that same dream again of the turtles that I had before. Looking around the room, no one was here but me. Finally! I smirked. 'Now I can escape and tell the Foot Clan about these turtles!' As I tried the door handle it opened with a creak, it wasn't locked. 'Ha!' I trotted quietly down the hall to a room. It was really wide, a part of a subway or something. There was a TV. in the middle of the room, with couches that stepped down, they could be stairs too. With stealth I went down the stairs and sneaked past Blue or...er... Leonardo who was watching TV. An aroma filled my nose, there probably was a kitchen here.

"But Captain Ryan!" The TV. show caught my attention. I've only seen the news and bloody horror movies. This show was very different, a cartoon was what I heard it once. My feet had a mind of his own or something for I sat down on the couch next to Leo. Surprised, he gave a yelp and my eyes met his for a split second before returning to the TV. Besides, in the Foot Clan we never watch TV. I tensed as Leo's arm slung over my shoulders.

"This is Space Heroes, my favorite show."

"What?" Raph was behind us. " I can't believe you made him watch Space Heroes!"

"Mikey how are you feeling?" Donnie is on the other side of me.

"You talking about me?" I glared at him. "None of your horrid business brat!"

"We worry about you, just making sure the sedative didn't really effect you." At that point I forgot about the show and why I haven't escaped yet. "Ow!" I punched Donnie, kicked Leo, flipped over and twisted Raph's arm.

"When this is over I'll..."

"Michelangelo!" That voice! I froze and looked forward and seeing a rat with a robe standing in the room. The voice was so familiar somehow.

"No," I dropped Raph and a vision boomed before my eyes.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

"Come here," Splinter had his arms open wide. Young Mikey took a step and then it turned it all black.

* * *

Blinking my eyes rapidly I felt pain pounding in the back of my head. My hands grasped my head and I cried. 'Worthless! Useless! Freak!' I screamed in my mind. Crying was weakness, only weak!

"Come here," the rat had his arms open and for real this time. I shook my head denying everything. "Michelangelo," the rat came up to me and embraced me tightly. "My son." A high pitched hiccup came out of my mouth as I sobbed. "Shhhh it's okay," the rat grasped my chin and made me look up at him. "You're alright Michelangelo."

"No!" I struggled in his grasp. Shredder would be more than furious if he found about this and I've already had three two slash marks from his claw weapon, those scars to remind me. "Shredder! He would..."

"Michelangelo," Leo somehow got a hold of my face. "You are safe baby brother."

"Shredder ain't gettin' ya!" Raph growls. "I'd kill him if he does!"

"Yeah," Donnie grabs my shoulder.

"We should eat my sons," the rat says. Sons? We were his sons?

"This is your father Mikey, our father, Splinter," Donnie says to my confusion.

"Father?" I gasp wrenching myself from the tight embrace. "Father? Father isn't here..." I gasped again. "Father will punish me," I rub my scars.

"How'd you get those?" Raph asks, he touches them to my dismay.

"Father, Master," I smacked his hand away.

"Who is this Master or Father?" Leo asks

"Shredder! Oroku Saki!" I hiss baring my sharp teeth, they weren't really sharp anyway.

"WHAT!?" Raph yanks my black bandana tails so I was forced into him.

"Donnie get that scar healing cream," Leo ordered.

"What!? You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Raph growls at me, still not letting go of me.

"It's my punishment! Of when I disobeyed Master!"

"You are getting these faded Michelangelo," Leo hisses.

"Midnight!" I hiss my name.

"I don't like what Shredder has done to you," Leo keeps going.

"My life was fine!" I shoved myself roughly from Raph. "Until you all had to ruin it all!"

"Did we really?" Leo folds his arms. "We're true family here."

"Not until the time I suffered that fatal accident!" It was so silent not even a bug moved. "You all made fun of me!" Woah, where was this all coming from?

* * *

FLASHBACK:

"Can we go tha surface?" I looked up at Father.

"No my son," Splinter hastily replied.

"Aww!" I whined and pouted.

"Why not?" Donnie asks.

"Because you four aren't ready yet, when I think that you each are ready enough I will consider it."

"Why me so bad?" I glanced down. Bad! I was bad! I could hear the swirling of drain water below us.

"What?" Splinter turned around along with the other three. "You are not bad Michelangelo."

"Of course I are! I always behind in training! Why!?" I cried and clutched my teddy bear to my plastron. "And... and Leo, Raph, and Donnie make fun of me!"

"Is this true?" Splinter turned to the three.

"He's always bugging us," Leo confessed.

"Apologize at once!"

"Sorry Mikey," they all say groaning. They didn't seem to really mean it. I sniffed, rubbing my snot onto my arm.

"Come here," Splinter opened his arms.

I took a step toward Father and felt my foot slip and my teddy disappeared and I smacked against something hard, blackening out and warmth spilled from my head. It felt like blood... Everything was a blur, my mind totally blank and cloudy. I was submerged in water, swirling all around, choking on this water.

* * *

End of flashback:

"Mikey!" Someone was shaking me. Blinking my eyes open I met a pair of brown eyes. "Raph! He needs food and water now!" Leo and Donnie both carry me to a kitchen and Splinter followed behind keeping a close eye. I am set into a chair and Raph gets a cup of water. "Drink," Donnie took the cup handed from Raph.

"No!" I see how clear the water is. "Water must be brown!"

"That's bad water," Raph says.

"No water... then blood, " I muttered.

"You really drink blood?" Someone makes a gagging noise.

"Drink!" Donnie orders.

"No."

"Fine, Raph..." Raph comes over and puts my hands behind my back and Leo holds them. Donnie presses my legs together and grasped my chin tightly. Tilting it back, he raised the cup to my lips. "Drink." My mouth is a flat line. Someone tickles my side and I open my mouth to laugh and Donnie pours the water in. I wasn't going to swallow! I wasn't! "He's choking!" Donnie gasped loudly. One of Raph's fingers, his thumb you'd say drops to my neck and rubs against it. No! no, no, no, no! I feel myself swallow the water down into my throat.

"Good, good, good," Raph coos.

I sigh in relief as it was over. Wow...that was... I can't describe it...it felt good on my throat and stomach. It sure was really soothing.

"Now some food," Donnie sets out a plate of fruit.

"No! Don't eat! Don't eat!" I shake my head. "Baaadddd!"

"It's good for you," Leo releases my arms. There is a rumbling sound from my stomach. Never has my stomach rumbled that loud before. It would only squeeze painfully from not eating.

"Oooh, someone's hungry," Raph teases.

I only growled and madly plopped the fruit into my mouth.

"Stop!" Donnie grabs my arms. "You're going to choke yourself!"

"No," I cough suddenly.

"Slowly," Donnie rubs my arm. " Slowly, slow and easy." The fruit was so delicious and juicy.

"So much better than the food I eat." I randomly say after finishing my last bite.

"What did you eat?" I smirk evilly at the three.

"Raw meat, blood, flesh and bones."

"EW!"

"So desirable," I close my eyes. "Especially blood from raw meat, I'd lick it off my fingers, suck it from the meat."

"I'm gonna throw up here," Raph holds his stomach.

"And you'd swallow the bones or crush them to pieces," I open my eyes. "I even ate a whole raw fish one time. My friend loves them, I ate the eyeballs and all those organs..."

Yupp... Raph was throwing up in the sink and Leo's face was pale and purple and Donnie had a hand over his mouth. I just felt really talkative for a reason somehow. "Sometimes our food supply ran out, so we had to starve, hunt, or steal."

"Stealing is dishonorable," Leo says. Raph was cleaning up his gross mess.

"Heh," I just shrugged my shoulders.

"We have a lot to teach you," Leo smirks.

"Indeed," Master Splinter stroked his long beard as he stood in the kitchen entrance.

"Teach me?" I looked at the turtles curiously or you'd say my own ... brothers...

* * *

 **Well there you have it folks! Mikey is starting to remember his bros now! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Finding out

**Here it's back again! Have fun!**

* * *

Next day...

I woke up to eat breakfast and followed... my bros into a dojo room. Without thinking I picked up a sword and attacked Leo.

"You're filthy blood shall spent!"

"Mikey!" I jerked up as my sword almost embedded him in the leg.

"No..." I threw the sword away and ran out.

"Mikey!" I couldn't believe that I was trusting them. They couldn't trust me either. I made it out of their lair and out of... the sewers? What a weird place to live... It was bright morning up here on the surface, and I didn't care only dashed out unto the roofs.

"Midnight!" I nearly fell off the edge. Nig's form was running at me. "Where were you!?" She growled dangerously.

"You won't tell anyone?" I desperately ask.

"Hmm? Sure then."

"Well, you know those three turtles?"

"Yes," Nig growled.

"Well they..."

"Mikey!" the three climbed up onto the roof.

"Bastards!" Nig growled protectively in front of me.

"Nig! Wait!" I jumped in front of her. "Don't hurt them!" She gave me a look of surprise.

"I thought you desired killing."

"Well..." I rubbed my neck. "I don't feel up to killing right now."

"And besides," Leonardo stepped forward being brave. "Midnight is our brother."

"Liar," Nig's red eyes glared at the leader in blue.

"DNA doesn't lie," Donnie holds out a paper.

"What?" I over to read the paper. The test was confirmed 99%. "No, can't be," I felt like fainting. So all those flashbacks were actually true? Nig glared at the paper and then to me.

"Is this true?" She whispered. I've never seen her so sincere before.

"Yes, it says so." Her eyes soften and her black shadow wraps around me.

"So Shredder isn't your father, nor Karai your sister."

"You knew Karai?" Leo yanks me forward.

"Yeah," I tried to pry his hands off me. "We were like siblings a few times, but she seems to hate me and thinks that Master Splinter killed her mother, Shredder's wife."

"Sensei would never kill anyone," Raph says.

"Shredder isn't even married."

"What?" I look at Don bewildered. "Are you saying that Shredder kidnapped Karai?"

"She had to be."

"Makes sense," Nig floats to my right side. "She didn't look like his true daughter."

"Come on Mikey, we have to go back," Leo grabs my arm.

"What about Nigatorra?'

"She ain't biting me!" Raph huffs.

"She can't come."

"What!? Why Leo?" I almost whine. No whining! Bad!

"I don't exactly trust her," Leo holds me protectively.

"She's my best friend!"

"It's okay," Nig shrugs. "I'll go now, but will you come back to the headquarters Middie?"

"Sure thing," I felt like... nice in a way.

"Be safe," she smiles and I smile back. We could never smile in the Foot Clan and I've never happily smiled, the first time was when Raph tickled me for the third time yesterday. Besides, me and Nig, we had a special bond that I don't think anyone else in the Foot Clan ever had. Now, I was remembering more and more memories. Memories of my brothers and Splinter. As we went down a manhole cover and landed in the sewers Raph tackles me. I felt desire for blood to bubble but I held it down. I didn't like the feeling anymore.

"Hahahaha stop!" Raph was above me and pinned me down, strangling me, tickling me. "No! Not there! Hahahahah!" It's like a dam had exploded, my neck and sides were the worst spots. Raph didn't stop and he pressed his forehead against mine. Black meeting red in the middle.

"I love the sounds you making," Raph purred. "I love you baby bro. I'm glad we found you."

"Me hahaha! Toooo!" I gasped between laughing.

"Come on Raph," Leo rolls his eyes.

"Hey! I'll do this forever if I could!"

"I'm pretty sure Mikey would be dead in like an hour," Don joked.

"Death? No prolemano," I say as Raph stops.

"What did you just say bro?"

"Death would be a problem," Leo looks at me boldly and serious.

"You ain't dying!" Raph picks me up bridal style. "Not on my watch or eva!"

"Ha you wish?" I joked. Something different and new was sprouting forth. I was taken back to the Lair, sensei, or Master Splinter was there. As usual I was told the story of our life, of what I don't remember or at least they thought I didn't remember.

* * *

 **Now Nig knows about this too! I will update the next chapter very soon, in this same day!**


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmare and feelings

**Hey again! Told ya this chapter would come so quick, I had this all written out before so all I had to do was to type it up. I just want to thank those for their reviews and comments! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"That night I was having a dream...

Dreamland:

"Midnight you betrayed me," Shredder is behind me.

"What?" I turn around and he chokes me.

"Pathetic! I should have killed you the first time I saw you," he plunges a blade into my chest.

* * *

"No!" I scream bolting upright in bed. "Burden!" I clench my fist. "Nightmares? So pathetic!"

"Mikey?" My door handle turns and I dive under my bed. Someone comes into my room and I could tell it was Raph by his darker green color. I sigh a relief as the feet turn away. My body started to shake and I couldn't control a whimper. The footsteps stopped and a hand grabs my foot dragging me out from under the bed.

"No!" My arms fling around in vain. Raph only hugs me tighter against him.

"Shh! Mikey!"

"No! No! Kill me! Kill me now! I'm worthless!"

"Mikey!" Raph grabs my face. "It's okay lil' bro." Calming down Raph brings me to my bed and lays next to me. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"I..." I gulp, never have I felt fear in a different way.

"You're safe baby bro," Raph gently squeezes my sides earning a startled yelp from me.

"I had a... dream."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes," I look down.

"It's okay, you're safe, nothin' is gonna get you, I promise." I glanced at my black bandana hanging on the bedpost. "Go back to sleep, I'm here." That calmed enough and my head was on Raph's plastron, listening to his heartbeat which seemed to... calm me down. I didn't have a nightmare again that night.

* * *

"Rise and shine," Raph moves off the bed. "We're trainin' as we usually do in the morning, but you are joining us."

"Really?" I fumbled for my black bandana.

"Yes, now hurry up your shell!"

"Bastard!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. "Uh... sorry." Never have I said sorry before and you could never use it in the Foot Clan or you'd be condemned.

"Come on!" Raph only pulled me forward. I let him lead me to the dojo. It was a nice room, a living tree somehow grew in this room. There was a weapon rack and a long mat across the floor. Sensei err Master Splinter entered the room. My brothers all bowed politely and I actually kneeled down onto one knee. That's what I always did with Shredder. It was habit I guess and Shredder ordered it too.

"Rise Michelangelo," Father spoke.

"Why?" I lifted my head. "You're the master, so we should kneel and give ourselves to the Master." I noticed my brothers looking at me.

"No, we do not subject ourselves Michelangelo."

"Punish me," I look down guilty.

"What?" Raph says confused.

"Why should I punish you Michelangelo?"

"I disobeyed you," I fingered the slashed scars on my arms. "Master punished me."

"Shredder I would..." Raph growls.

"Those scars..." Don mutters. "I forgot to put healing cream on them."

"There's no need to punish you my son, when one makes mistakes we don't severely punish them for their actions."

"But.."

"Rise my son." I sighed and stood up. "Now Leonardo will be against Michelangelo, Raphael against Donatello Haijime!" I knew that word though Shredder never used it. I took my stance and faced Leonardo. He attacked me first and then I pulled out my blades and swiped at him. During the battle I was feeling myself slip. A desire swept through my bloodstream. One I knew too well, I performed the kata Death Dragon on Leo. That' one that Shredder taught me. He fell down and I raised the sword ready to stab his head.

"Mikey!"

"Michelangelo!"

Leo screamed as I brought the blade down. Silence elapsed through the air. I gasped seeing my blade an inch from Leo's face. Then, my hands turned the hilt of the blade and it slashed across Leo's arm. Leo's pained cry snapped me back. I stared at my blade tinted slightly in blood. I had this urge to do it again, but something else pulled me back. Gasping loudly I dropped the blade and my tears flowed like a wild river.

So worthless! Worthless! You stabbed your own brother? With that I ran out of the dojo and made a plan to escape... again. How many times was I even trying to run away?

"Mikey!" Raph tackled me before I could exit the lair.

"Let me go! I hurt Leo! I deserve to be gone!"

"Mikey!" Raph managed to sustain a tight hold on me while I squirmed. "You still belong here."

"How can I be your brother if I hurt my own family!?"

"It's okay Mikey, I forgive you," Leo says. He's in the room now along with Donnie, who was wrapping his wound up with bandages.

"No forgive, no forgive, " I chant.

"You didn't do it on purpose did ya?" Raph asks

"N... no," I stutter over my speech.

"See? I forgive you," Leo says.

"I'm sorry Leo," I look down. Raph still has his death grip on me.

"Hey there, it's okay," Leo titled my chin up. "You care to elaborate?"

"No," I jerk my chin away.

"Why not?" Raph squeezes me slightly.

"You guys won't like me."

"We'll never do that," Donnie says softly.

"I... let me go Raph."

"Never, not until you spill out ya guts," came the gruff reply.

"I..."

"We'll never leave you Mikey, never, that's a promise," Leo forces me to meet his face.

"There's this..." I gulp nervously. Just get it out!

'No! Midnight no!' There's this voice in my head.

"I just have this feeling..." I continued.

'NO!'

"It controls me... a horrible desire," I shake my head. "It's all what Shredder had taught me."

"Mikey..."

"You can't trust me because of it!" I gasp, tears blurring my vision. "It's what made me kill, desire for blood, for death. You can't trust me! I've killed people!" I twisted apart from Raph's hold.

"Mikey..." Donnie says with sympathy putting a comforting hand onto my shoulder.

"No! I'm dirty!" I rudely shrugged Don's hand off. "Dirty! I don't deserve to your brother! Never was I him!"

"You are our brother," Leo tries to reach me.

"NO!" I backtracked away. "You've told me what I was when I was little. I can't be like that! Not with this desire holding me back!"

"Mikey," Leo grabs my arm, but I leap five more feet away, closer to the exit of the lair into the subway tracks.

"How can I be like Mikey? Especially when you all got after me! Made fun of me!" My brothers all shared a look of guilt. "Those memories... they've come back and... sometimes they haunt me!" I was on a screaming role today. "You guys don't even know if we're truly brothers!"

"Of course we are brotha's" Raph says a bit annoyed.

"How do you even know!? We all hatched from separate eggs! We all probably didn't even have the same mom!"

"Why does that matter?"

"Of course it matters Donnie!"

"Mikey! Calm down!" Leo says loudly. "Family isn't all about blood!"

"Oh really? Maybe I was never meant to be your little brother!" I turn around ready to bound over the turnstiles to the subway tracks. As fast as lightning Leo took me in a tight hold to prevent me from escaping. Boy, how did he move so fast? I didn't feel or hear a single footstep. Instead of having me standing he scooped me up, an arm wrapped tightly around my legs and the other around my shoulders and arms, seemingly to hold them together like I was bound.

"We're never letting you go Mikey," Leo looked down at me as I struggled. However, Leo didn't seem to budge, no even an inch. "You listen fair and square right now bro," Leo warned. Donnie and Raph surrounded me, there seemed to be no room to escape now. Not that Leo wasn't budging, but I wasn't giving up yet. "You are, will, and always be our baby brother."

"We may not entirely be the same exactly in blood," Donnie says. "That has nothing to do with being a family. A true family doesn't have to be of blood bonds, but bonds of love."

"The past is over Mikey," Raph decided to speak out. "We're sorry about the past, but we have to let it go. Letting go of the past leads to a better future bro." I cease my struggling for a second to regard Raph.

Wow, I never though that Raph had a way with words. Not that I've known about that anyway.

"That feeling won't go away," I say. "It's part of me."

"No Mikey, it's not part of you," Leo says.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, I've known you since when you were little, that cute little guy and I can still see it in you, it's just concealed. You're trying to refrain from being yourself and others are trying to change you. Shredder is the one who made that evil desire awaken in you, one that was never meant to be there in the first place. For starters, it was because of your heart. Even when you were little before you left, you had a huge heart and that's something that nobody can change, nor take away from you. They can only lure you, weaken you so you don't recognize that heart anymore and don't put it use. They make you hide your true self."

"Woah," I muttered. "I think my mind just exploded." That made my three brothers laugh. It made me feel... all tingly inside. "But Leo, what if the feeling never goes away?"

"It will, you have to conceal those desires away and Mikey?" I look at him again. Those deep midnight blue eyes and blue bandana. "You're not alone."

"We're here for ya," Raph says. I feel tears come against my own accord.

"Hey don't cry," they all tried to wipe my tears at the same time, but ended up slapping each other's hands to see who could get it. That made me laugh, a new sound than I've felt. Leo's super tight hold loosened slightly, but not enough for me to escape his grasp.

* * *

 **Awe! Mikey's bros are always there for him, they seem to know a lot don't they? They won't ever give up on their baby bro! Next chapter will coming soon! Please keeps those comments and reviews coming I love to read them!**


	15. Chapter 15: Orange Bandana

**Hey there again! Here's the update! Thanks to those who left reviews and comments!**

* * *

"My son," I twist my head upside down and turned it over seeing Master Splinter. "I have something for you."

"Okay," I tried to lift my arms.

"No Mikey," Leo protested. "I'm not letting you go." Why did Leo have to hold me?

"No fair!" I pouted.

"It's for your good bro," Leo follows Splinter back into the dojo and the others quickly behind us. Finally, Leo lets of me, however, he and Raph are crowded way too close. Leo had a hand on my thigh, clutching it as if he would feel a muscle move indicating that I would move. We were all kneeling or sitting down.

"Raphael," Master Splinter beckoned to Raph. Raph pulled out an old faded small orange bandana from his belt. Splinter took it and held it out for me to see. "This was your bandana my son. I let all of my sons choose what color they wanted, it seems that they all including you chose their favorite colors, to which it suited them and their personalities. Especially yours Michelangelo."

"Mine?"

"Yes my son, here," Father laid the old worn bandana into my open hands. I could clearly see old faded blood stains that never washed away. "Michelangelo?" I meet my father's brown eyes again. So much calmer and loving than Shredder. "I've made your brothers new masks as they grew to be teenagers and I still couldn't refrain myself for making one for you. All of the bandanas just like the old ones, only newer. This one is yours Michelangelo," Sensei held out a bright clean orange mask or bandana. It was exactly like the old one I held, only it was bigger.

"Hey uh sensei? Just a out of the blue question. Why is my bandana still shorter than Leo's, Raph's and Don's? They look about the same length."

"They're not all the exact same length Mikey," Donnie says.

"Mine is jagged," Raph showed the bit or cut like marks of his jagged red bandana tails.

"That's not the point," I groaned. "What I mean is why is mine different and of a greater length span than of the others?"

"I thought that you'd know my son. Do you want yours longer?"

"Uhh err no sensei!" I said quickly. "It's perfect, I think I know why then," I couldn't contain my blush. Wow! That's the first time in my life to be embarrassed.

"Ya! Right!" Raph gave me a noogie to the head. "The baby of the family huh?"

"Stop it!" I tried to shove Raph away.

"You're adorable when you blush bro," Leo says.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," Donnie smirks.

"Stop! Just stop!" I tried to cover my burning face.

Master Splinter chuckles, "Wear this my son." Sensei handed me the new mask.

"Really?" I peek from under my hand. "Am... I really worthy enough for that?"

"Yes my son, wear it."

"But I've done bad things I can't be..." I move my hand away from my face.

"Wear it with pride in your heart my son. Make it a worth to you."

"Okay," I take my black bandana off and stared at it for a couple seconds before tucking it away in my belt and putting the orange bandana on. I feel Leo do the knot in the back and then he fingers the short mask tails.

"It's so cute, it suits you baby brother," Leo whispers.

"Want to see yourself?" Donnie asks.

"Sure."

"Follow me to the lab." Of course Raph was holding my arm and Leo was behind me, they didn't want me to escape at any chance. Probably because I tried to escape so many countless times anyway.

"Woah, is that?" I stare at myself in the mirror. My dimmed freckles seemed to show more against my skin.

"Those freckles are coming back," Leo smirks. My eyes looked a lot bigger, more innocent and more baby blue.

"You look so much better and cuter," Raph smirks.

Great! Two bros smirking!? A little awkward here!

"Let's rub in the scar healing cream," Donnie applies this white gel cream onto the scars.

"Ow... that stings," I say.

"These scars looked like... they got infected," Donnie inspected them closely.

"Is he okay?" Leo looks at me worried.

"Yeah, don't worry, that cream will have the scars heal in the right way and they'll dim. Maybe they'll even disappear so the scars won't be evident anymore."

"What a relief," I sigh. "Those reminders are horrible."

"I bet bro," Raph slings an arm around me as Donnie puts his supplies away.

* * *

 **There you have it! Mikey finally gets his orange bandana! He's starting to become himself again! Later dudes and dudettes! Until next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Best friend's promise

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting on me for this chapter, I hope that you enjoy it! I don't really own anything except for this story I've created!**

* * *

As usual I was with my bros watching TV or whatever. Space Heroes actually wasn't bad at all, I don't get why Raph hates it. We were all on the couch when I just realized something. Nigatorra! Oh yeah!

"Wait! I just realized something. I forgot! I told Nigatorra that I'd met her!" I leaped from the couch and bounded for the exit.

"Wait!" Leo grabs me. "Will you be coming back?"

"Of course! Here take this! Don't want the Foot Clan to know huh?" I take my bandana off and handed it to Leo and put my black one back on. My bros all gave me a look of sadness. "Don't be sad bros, I'll come back."

"You promise?" They all say at the same time.

"I promise with my heart," I cross my heart. Donnie gently squeezes my shoulder, Leo gives me a kiss on the forehead and Raph gives me one tickle making me shriek.

"Take this phone Mikey," Donnie hands me a phone shaped like a turtle shell.

"Aw sweet! A T-phone!"

"Great name bro," Raph puts a hand on his hip.

"Be safe bro," Leo says.

"I'm sure I will, I survived being in the Foot Clan for eleven years." I waved to them and exited the lair.

It was broad daylight outside, but I still hid myself as I got back to the Foot Clan's headquarters. "Nig," she's in the kitchen eating raw fish. Of course that's what she'd be doing...

"Midnight!" Her fish was forgotten and her claw curls over my arm. "What did you find out?"

"A lot," I smiled. "Something even better."

"Where have you been!?" I was not expecting Karai to stomp towards me dangerously. "You've been gone for days!"

"Uhh, funny story," I say nervously.

"Hmm? Why do you look different?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to act up a confused face.

"Those scars, those freckles, that belt, those pads..."

"Just happened," I tried to sneer.

"Liar," Karai pulls out a blade. "I saw you with those three turtles in an alley from that grocery store."

"They shot me with a sedative!" I growled. That was definitely true.

"True, but you would've escaped them as soon as possible and you were with them for days."

"They wouldn't let me go!"

"Knowing you, you'd kill yourself trying to escape and you didn't seem scared when you came back." Crap! I couldn't do anything right now. "Hmm, have you been a traitor?" My eyes widen and Karai smirked evilly. "Well, it looks like you've signed your death contract Midnight. I'll be willing to finish that for you."

"You're going no where near him!" Nig growled furiously.

"Pathetic mutant," Karai glared at Nig. How dare she call my best friend that!

"No Karai, you're the pathetic one," I growled.

"Why were you with those turtles? They are the enemy."

"No they're not!"

"Traitor!" She lunges at me and Nig swipes a giant claw at her and she steps back.

"They are my family, I've found my true family."

"Then that explains why we're enemies," She smirks.

"I'm not leaving my family when I lost them, not like you lost your mother!" That seemed to do a number on Karai. For she just stood there with shock etched on her face. "Come on Nig, come with me." Nig glared at Karai and followed me into the hallway. "Why don't you come back with me and my family?" I ask as her black form rests gently onto the wall beside me.

"I can't come with you Middie."

"Why not? You're welcome to," I put a hand on her shadow. I could feel her coldness and wondered how she managed to still be alive though her form felt like ice cold all the time.

"I... no... I'll be dangerous, my shadow is evil, I might lost myself if I get hungry. I would kill one of your brothers, or even you if possible."

"Nig," I pleaded.

"No! I... you should go with your family Midnight not me. This is place, here, you should go without me."

"Nig, no you're my best friend."

"True, but I don't want to ruin your family."

"You won't," I say.

"They don't trust me and besides..."

"Niggie please," I whined.

"Just go Midnight, leave me here."

"But.."

"Just go!" I'm a shadow, mutated from the Foot Clan so I belong here," she looks away. " At least this shadow form does. I'm just a shadow."

"Alright," I rise slightly up and leave. I had to sneak past lots of other ninjas. As I jumped on a roof, I looked back at the building. "I'll get you back Nigatorra," I clench my fist. "You won't have to be a shadow anymore, I'll get your old mutant self back. I promise Nig." Then, I ran off looking for a manhole cover.

* * *

 **Aww! Mikey won't give up on his best friend! Thanks so much! Stay cool people!**


	17. Chapter 17: Meditation

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Enjoy this chapter! Please keeps those reviews coming!**

* * *

I came back to the lair... Raph was beating his punching bag in the main room.

"Hey Raph," I surprise him. He gives his bad one last punch and embraces me.

"Mikey, oh, you came back."

"I promised didn't I?" I smile and Raph laughs.

"Ya sure did."

"Where's Donnie?"

"In the lab."

"Lab? Oh yeah... okay thanks bro," I walked up the short steps to the giant slide doors. Heaving the doors open I see the big room again. Woah, there was a lot of space here. Donnie was a some table with goggles on and pouring mixtures in beakers or something. "Hey D," that was a new nickname that I was going to use. Startled he jumps and his mixture spills onto the desk. "Heh... sorry about that," I rub my neck nervously.

"Mikey!" He turns around and hugs me. "You're back!"

"Yeah, I nuzzle my head against his arm. "True family remember?"

"Right Mikey," Donnie chuckles and rubs my head.

"Hey, where's Leo?"

"He's in the dojo meditating."

"Meditating? What's that?" That was something new here.

"It's where you train your spiritual self," Donnie says.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you go and watch Leo then and see?"

"Okay," I turn around and exit the lab heading for the dojo.

"Where are you going?" Raph was laying on the couch. He probably was resting.

"To the dojo," I continue walking. In the dojo I was met with Leo sitting on a mat. His legs were in a lotus position and he opened his eyes immediately when I entered.

"Mikey?"

"Sorry to bug you," I stand next to him. "Where's sensei?"

"Talking with April in his room."

"April? Who's that?"

"Our human friend, she's pretty that's why Donnie likes her."

"Oh really?" I sit down next to Leo.

"It's crazy bro," Leo closes his eyes.

"Yeah, I bet," I glance at the artwork on the room divider to probably sensei's room. It was pictures of soldiers, some in armor. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Leo's eyes open. "Here," he takes my orange bandana tucked in his belt.

"Thanks," I take my black one off and tuck it away in my belt. The new one that I had gotten. It was brown just like my brother's, even the knee pads and all the other stuff. I didn't throw away my old belt and pads I just kept in away in my room.

"I've been wanting to meditate with you."

"You have? Why?" I asked curious.

"Sometimes through meditation memories can come back, I've been wondering what happened to you when that fatal accident occurred."

"I don't know," I shrug. "I remember until I fell in the water that's all."

"That's what we'll be working on," Leo smiles.

"How would it work?"

"We just have to trigger it," Leo says. "Sit like me." I obey and followed his instructions to meditate. My eyes were closed and I felt peace wash over me like a rive. "Clear your mind Mikey, do you see that memory of that accident?"

"Yes," I grunt, it wasn't a very good memory.

"Good, now try to seek it, go deeper."

"Okay," I breathe deeper. In, out, in, out, in, out.

"Tell me what you see or feel," Leo whispers. The reality world seemed to fade. Leo's presence began to fade away.

"My vision is black, I'm choking on water," I make an actual choking noise as if it really was happening. "My body is ... banging against walls or something... I hear... muffled screams... then this growling.. sound." I gasped suddenly. "Sharp teeth sink into my arm, there's pain, but I don't see anything. Something has me, I feel my arm bleeding as... air enters my lungs. I'm out of the water and I'm... coughing up dirty water. I open my eyes to see a crocodile eye, it has me in its mouth and it's moving. Somewhere in the sewers... there's a shadow, a human dressed in orange. It hits the croc and frees me. I'm too weak to do anything. Ahhh!" I gasped loudly. "There's bright light everywhere, I see blue, buildings, and people. This guys takes me to a ... some sort of ... lab. I'm put into a glass cage and people all around are looking at me. Then... the power goes out, the place is dark, I'm whimpering as people scream, some going flying, some being shot by guns. By a... a giant tiger... mutant. One with a patch over one of his eyes. The glass cage I'm in shatters and the tiger takes me. I'm trying to defend myself, but the tiger take me and then... I'm wailing as I wake up to see a freaky face. Shredder's face and he has me in a cell." Then, the real world comes back and I open my eyes to see Leo clutching my right arm.

"That didn't sound so good," Leo frowns.

"It wasn't," I say.

"So a crocodile took you," Leo says. "We all thought that you had died."

"Why? My body wasn't anywhere else," I say. "At least I don't think so."

"We did see shredded green flesh, so maybe that was what some of the skin that the crocodile teared off from your arm. And those bones, those were probably something else."

"Yeah probably."

"I'm glad that you're okay bro," Leo pats my head.

"I'm glad to be back with my family," I grin widely up at him.

* * *

 **There you go! Now Mikey and his brother Leo know what actually happened after that accident that made Mikey to be lost. Until next time folks!**


	18. Chapter 18: Cookies and April O'Neil

**Hey guys! I'm back again. I just thought of this when Mikey meets April.**

* * *

I'm in the kitchen eating... some noodle thing, Leo said that it was ramen. Apparently it was the only thing that he could make without destroying the kitchen. I heard that Donnie was okay, and Raph was horrible. For some reason I wanted to try something new. Ravenously looking through the cupboards, I sought out all the new food, and new smells.

"What are you doing?" Leo looks up from his ramen bowl. "You haven't even finished your ramen."

"I need a little something," I continue looking through bottles and labels. "Is there something with a... spice?"

"You want to add spices to your ramen?"

"Oooh! Is this ramen seasoning?" I grabbed a package from one of the shelves.

"How do you know what that is if all you've ever eaten is raw meat and blood?"

"I don't know, it just came to me," I pour the seasoning over my ramen excitedly.

"You would make a good cook."

"Me? Really?" I look at Leo surprised.

'You've got some skills."

"April!" Donnie's voice rings loudly. "Come here!"

"What?" I hear a girl's voice out from the kitchen and Donnie blabbering in another room.

"Did you know that Mikey actually didn't die?"

"What!? He didn't? Are you serious!?...Where is he!? I shouldn't have talked with Splinter!"

"Mikey is in here in the kitchen!" Leo replies. I slurped my noodles and saw a girl burst through the kitchen curtain. A redhead girl, with big blue eyes, a yellow shirt, short shorts with leggings underneath and black boots on her feet.

"Oh my!" She gasped, a hand to her mouth. I only look at her curiously while still eating my ramen. "He still is cute as ever!" She runs to me and hugs me tightly.

"Uhhh," I tried to endure being crushed.

"Oh sorry!" She lets go. "I'm April O'Neil, nice to meet you Mikey."

"Hi," I reply. April looks down at the open package that I left on the counter.

"Were you trying to cook?"

"Cook? Uhh sorta."

"Do you want to cook?"

"Make what?" I slurped up the last noodle.

"Cookies!"

"What?" I say confused.

"Sorry April," Leo touches her shoulder. "You see, Mikey was taken away and he was raised by uhh... Shredder."

"WHAT!?"

"Woah, woah calm down!" Donnie runs in. Obviously he heard April's loud reply. "We got Mikey back."

"Just be nice okay?" Leo says gently. "He's not exactly used to everything or anything here anyway."

"Okay," April smiles at me. "Do you want to make cookies with me?"

"Cookies? Is that food? Flesh or bones?"

"Uhh no," April makes a disgusted face. "It's something sweet, here you'll see soon enough." She grabs my arm and leads me up to a kitchen appliance.

"Can I help?" Donnie looks over my shoulder.

"No Donnie, it's just me and Mikey," April shrugs. "Don't you have that mutagen to make?"

"Oh right," Donnie rubs his neck embarrassed. "Well, uh.. I guess I'll leave you with Mikey then."

"I'm going to find Raph," Leo gets up and leaves.

"They aren't going to help?" I watched Leo and Donnie leave.

"They aren't really great with cooking," April smiles at me. "I'm sure that you'll do great. So, you want to start?"

"Sure," I reply.

"Alright, we need sugar, chocolate, eggs, milk..." I stare at the food supplies as she sets them onto the counter.

"You need all of that? That's a lot to eat."

"We won't eat all of that, we'll mix them all together, can you grab a big bowl?"

"Here," I grab a bowl from one cupboard. At least I knew where some stuff were located.

"Alright Mikey, pour the milk into the bowl."

"Okay," I poured some of it into the bowl. This was fun! I mixed in the eggs as April instructed and all of the other ingredients.

"Now, we mix it all," April hands me a whisk. Woah, I was totally learning so fast. "Wow Mikey, you do everything with ease, more than I do." I set each cookie on a pan with so much ease.

"Like a turtle do," I beamed. It felt nice to be myself, that desire was starting to diminish.

"Now put it in the oven." I used my hand covered with a mitt and put the pan filled with cookies in the oven.

"How long for?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes." I just randomly somehow pressed a button and started the timer and got the oven cooking.

"Woah Mikey, you've got great cooking skills."

"Thanks," I beamed at her. We both sat at the table as we waited for the cookies to be done. I told April about my life, well, how it was anyway. April told me about herself and it was just nice to talk with her. She said that I was the cutest turtle out of the rest of my bros.

"Why am I so cute?" I asked.

"You just are, the little cute one," April pecked my cheek. The timer went off and I opened the oven and put the pan onto the counter.

"Oooh!" I drooled over the smell. It smelt so good! So good! I wanted to eat one immediately but April told me they were too hot and that I'd burn my tongue. "Aww!" I whined. "But they smell so good!" I've never smelled food like this before.

"Just let it cool Mikey," April chuckles.

* * *

"Oooh," someone comes into the kitchen. It was all three of my bros.

"Something smells so good," Raph says.

"Are those cookies?" Donnie looks at the batches I laid out onto plates.

"Yeah they are!" I beam. "And I made 'em!"

"Go ahead, try them," April says. My bros all dig in and I see them gasp. They must've loved them.

"Now, I want to taste what a cookie tastes like," I take one and munch on it. So crunchy... oh... it was delicious... "Cookies are great!" I take three more and everyone laughs.

* * *

 **So Mikey truly has cooking skills! It's a nice April and Mikey scene or meeting! Aka next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Videogames

**Hey there guys! This is just Raph and Mikey having fun, or until Mikey loses it, anyway have fun! This is the next day after Mikey meets April.**

* * *

"Now what are we going to do?" I ask. It was afternoon of course, but I was bored right now.

"What are we going to do?" Raph repeats. "I know something that you'll love bro."

"What?"

"Videogames!"

"Huh?" I say confused. "Games of people taking videos?"

"Not exactly," Raph smirks. "Come on!" He grabs me into the main room and practically drags me across the floor.

"Hey!" Raph shoves me onto the couch and throws something at me. "What's this?" I stare at the object. It had many buttons and things.

"It's a controller," Raph turns the TV on. "We're going to play a game on the TV."

"Cool!" I grin as the screen pops up and I see a race car or something. "Cars?"

"Yeah, we're gonna race," Raph smirks at me. "I'll show ya how to play." Raph points and demonstrates to each button, telling me what they do.

"So, I steer with my R3 button? And X is to go?"

"Right," Raphs says. "Ready?"

"Like a turtle do!" I grin and get myself ready.

3...2...1 the screen blares. Go! Raph gets a head start and I'm in 12th place.

"Haha! You'll neva' beat me!" Raph grins. He's in 1st place.

"Oh really?" I smirk and press a button harder. My car booms with speed and it zooms past everyone including Raph. To which it made him growl. His car bashes against mine. "Hey!" I try to do the same back. The finish line is coming into view. Raph is ahead of me, but I see a jump off. "Gonna beat you Raphie!" My car goes over the ramp and flies past him across the finish line. "Yeah! Boi!"

"Boi?"

"It's a new term. I beat Raphie! I beat Raphie!" I chant over and over. Raph growls lowly at me.

"Let's go for the kill Mikey," he dejects the game and puts a new one in.

"The kill?" There is a creepy screen with monsters and people with weapons.

"Pick your character," Raph picks this dark, scary looking guy. There were weird and scary characters. I picked a big buff guy with scars.

"What game is this?"

"Mortal Kombat," Raph says.

"Sounds weird."

"It's not weird. Ready? Press X to attack and move with R3."

"How come you have a sword and I don't?" I ask.

"Press O to use your weapon. Ready?"

"Sure," I shrug not expecting what was going to happen. Raph's character goes flying and kicks mine in the head. My controller buzzed and vibrated as if it was real. Raph's black guy slashed his sword at my character and there was red. Was that blood? Raph kept beating me and I tried to retaliate as much as I possibly could. "Grrrr!" I was growling and I felt that desire and hatred and overtake me.

"KO! Player 2 defeated!" The screen booms and the game ends. My character is down and bleeding.

"Beat ya to the kill Mikey!" All I'm seeing is red. I throw the controller across the room and it almost smashed into the TV. "Mikey?" I leap at Raph and tear his controller from his hands. "What are you doing!?"

"For the kill," I growled and strangled his throat.

"Ack!" Raph tries to pull my hands away his neck. It only makes me squeeze his throat harder.

"Mikey!" Someone pulls me away from Raph. It was Leo and Donnie behind me. Raph coughs and sits up weakly.

"For the kill!" I thrash against Leo and Donnie.

"Mikey!" Leo pokes a spot on my neck causing me to gasp. Was it a nerve that he struck?

"Raph," I looked at him see him rubbing his neck and it was turning into purple swirls. "No!" I was going to burst up to my room, but Leo had to hold my wrist in a death grip.

"Michelangelo!" He used my full name when he was serious. "What did you do!?"

"I ... we were playing a weird game," I point to the TV. "Mortal Kombat, I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to choke Raph! I.. just lost myself when I lost against Raph!"

"So the game triggered the feeling?" Leo asks.

"See? You can't trust me!" I bail.

"Mikey, shhh, shhh," Leo tried to soothe me.

"Why won't it go away!?"

"Mikey," Leo held both sides of my face. "Just fight against it okay?"

"I'm trying!"

"Mikey," Leo squeezes my arm. "Just be yourself."

"I'm sorry Raph," I look at Raph as Donnie is inspecting his throat.

"It's okay Mike, I should'a never played that game with you."

"That kind of violence isn't helping you," Leo says.

"So, no more videogames?"

"No, no more rated M games."

"M? Huh?" I was totally confused.

"It's the rating, there's lots of blood, you shouldn't play games like that."

"So I can't play games with fighting?"

"Not with extreme fighting or lots of gore," Leo applies.

"Ohhkay, but I want to play that racing game sometime!"

"Sure Mikey," Raph rubs his neck.

"I'm sorry Raph, maybe I should just," I take a step away.

"Hey, come back here bro. I've suffered worse than this before, it'll just be a slight bruise."

"You sure?" I eye him suspiciously.

"Yeah bro, now come 'ere!" I stepped next to Raph as Donnie moves out of the way. I guess that there wasn't any serious damage done. What a relief.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizin' and let's race! I'm fine Mikey, you didn't hurt me too bad." Raph shoves a controller into my hand he starts that racing game.

"AW YEAH!" I scream. And I never played a single rated M game after that...

* * *

 **I just though of having scenes with Mikey and his brothers. Now Mikey has to meet Casey Jones next... oops, I gave away the next chapter, oh well! Be ready then! Next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Casey Jones and Shadow Blood

**I am back again! I bet you are excited aren't you? Well enjoy! By the way, here's just a short summary: Mikey meets Casey Jones and then something bad happens to him. Well, you have to read on to find out! P.s. nothing to do with Shredder... not yet...**

* * *

"So, this is patrol?" I ask as I followed my bros across the rooftops. It was evening time. "What if the Foot Clan finds me?"

"They won't," Leo turns to me. "I'll protect you bro anyway."

"You mean we'll," Raph snorts. "We're his brotha's too!"

"Well, techniquiely I'm the oldest here Raph."

"Right Fearless," Raph rolls his eyes. "Oooh it's the Purple Dragons!" He points down below.

"Purple Dragons?" I look down. "A gang?"

"They're always doin' bad stuff!"

"Look! They're stealing money!" Donnie points.

"And look who's here!" Raph smirks. "Casey Jones!" I see a dude wearing a dark jacket, has a hockey glove and one giant brown glove. He has a bat, two hockey sticks. Some roller blades on his shoes and hockey pads, and some protection stuff and even a black and white mask over his face. His hair was also black.

"Let's go ninjas!" Leo points his sword and we all leap down and join Casey in the fight. The Purple Dragons were so easy to take down. However, I felt like crushing one of the guy's skulls with my chucks. I stopped myself remembering Leo's words. 'Fight against it Mikey.' I take a giant breath and closed my eyes.

"Mikey?" Donnie puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Mikey?" I open my eyes to see Casey standing next to Raph. His mask was up so I could see his face. "What is going on here?"

"Well... you see," Raph was trying to find words. "Mikey, our brother didn't actually die, we thought he was dead for fifteen years, but we found him. He was ... uh raised by Shredder."

"So he's evil?" Casey points his hockey stick at me.

"No!" Raph says quickly. "He's good, but Shredder just raised him to be evil, but we're teaching him. He knows us, he remembers us, those memories came back."

"Well dude," Casey grins at me. "He totally looks almost the same as when he was little." Casey takes three strides to stand next to me. Uhhh... I kind of took a step back. "Hey there, I'm Casey Jones," he holds out his hand.

"And I'm Michelangelo," I shake his hand.

"Dude, I already know who you are."

"You do?" I was surprised.

"Raph told me about you," Casey glances at Raph.

"Well, it looks like the problem here is solved," Donnie says. "All of them are passed out." Well, what do ya know. There are five guys laying unconscious on the ground.

"Our work is done for tonight. Let's head back ninjas," Leo sheathes his katana blades.

"Me and Casey will stay here," Raph says.

"And kick butt!" Casey and Raph press their foreheads together and said, "AW YEAH!" I make a weird face at them both.

"Fine, but you better come back before eleven Raph."

"That's no problem," Raph cracks his knuckles.

"Wait!" I twist my foot nervously. "Can I? Uhh ... join you two?" Raph gives me a 'Are you serious?' look and looked like he was going to say no.

"Of course!" Casey slings an arm around my shoulders. "This dude can come with us. It'll be fun!"

"Fine," Raph sighs.

"Now Raph," Leo gives Raph a very deadly and serious look. "You have to bring Mikey back in one piece."

"And I'll watch him too," Casey smiles down at me.

"You bring yourselves all back!" Leo points to each of us.

"We got it Leo," Raph rolls his eyes. "You can go now." Leo's eyes narrow back at Raph and then leaves along with Donnie. "Let's kick some butt," Raph smirks and Casey lets go of me.

"I saw some thieves over at that building," Casey points ahead.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Raph climbs up a ladder to the top of a house, me and Casey follow behind. I'm laughing with Casey as we jump along rooftops. And I could totally tell that Raph and Casey were best friends. As we tied up the thieves dressed in black something catches my eye and I knew what it was. Glancing behind me Raph and Casey are still tying thugs up, it was a great distraction right now. I dived near the nearest darkest spot in the street and ran off to where I saw those red eyes. Sitting on the of a building called TCRI, well, it was obvious, it totally said TCRI on the building. I saw Nig sitting there looking up at the stars. What was she doing here? I stepped out of the shadows and the first thing Nig does is to attack me.

"Nig!" I cried out in pain as her fangs dig deep into my arm.

"M..." Nig tears her fangs away. "M.. Midnight?"

"Yes, it's me," I grabbed my wound as it started to bleed.

"But... where is your black bandana?"

"This is my new bandana," I point to my face. Stinging pain made me scowl at my bleeding arm. There are also black specks with the bleeding crimson blood.

"Midnight..." Nig stretches forth her giant claw. She looked saddened and about to cry, but of course she can't cry at all with her form, or go really deep with emotions. She shrinks back and away from me. "That's why I can't go with you and your family."

"Nig," I grasp my bleeding arm. "Come with me, I'll help you, I'll get your normal mutant self back."

"What? You can't do that."

"Trust me," I held out my bleeding arm.

"NO!" Nig shrinks back further. "You have to leave Midnight."

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't giving up on her.

"I'm really hungry, and the blood from your arm is intoxicating, I can smell it from here."

"You won't kill me Nig," I say.

"No! You're bleeding! It's drowning me! I'm hungry, soooo hungry," she growls. "Midnight! Leave! GO!"

"No, I'm going to help you no matter what," I stand my ground. Nig starts growling loudly and I see her form makeshift into something even scarier. My heart thumbs wildly with fear as her hungry duller red eyes look across my body.

"Blood," her voice is not of her own and the eyes are completely focused on the blood dripping from my arm. Her form is bigger and lunges at me like a blood thirsty vampire, her longer fangs already tinted with blood. A sai goes flying and Nig's form, well it's not exactly Nig anymore dodges the sai. I turn my head to see Raph and Casey running towards me. Instead of fleeing away Nig's new form slams into my body.

"Get off! Get off!" I scream and thrash. The giant gray claws are holding my body down. The five inch fangs bite into my already wounded and bleeding arm. "AHHH!" I feel her draining blood from my body. Sure I've seen her do it in the past, but now she was doing it to me!

"Get away from my brother!" I hear Raph's angry rage filled yell. The shadow form lets go and lets out a howl of pain. Raph is stabbing the dullish shadow like a million times. The shadow turns to Raph instead, but Casey punched his giant brown glove forward with something inside and it shocks the shadow. The shadow flees into the night.

"No!" I yelled and stretched my arm out.

"Mikey!" Raph gathers me into his arms. I'm feeling really dizzy, probably from the blood loss. "Casey! Call Donnie! Tell him that Mikey is wounded!" Casey does that so fast in like three seconds. "You'll be okay Mikey, you'll be okay," Raph kept soothing me. I looked at my arm to see it not only oozing blood but also something black. What was that? Probably something from that shadow.

"Raph?" I glance up at him and he looks down at me.

"Donnie has the infirmary ready," Casey says. He smiles sadly down at me.

"Thanks Casey," I groan, feeling more dizzy.

"Mikey!?" Raph is shaking me as I close my eyes.

"Nig..." is the last thing I say before passing out...

* * *

"Hmm?" A spy foot ninja stops at a roof. He was looking for Midnight, but he was nowhere to be found. Just gone one day in a poof. The ninja stared at the large amount of blood splattered everywhere. There also was a small torn gray band with a foot symbol on it. Was it one of Midnight's pads? The ninja pulls out a pycnometer and identifies the blood and he analyzed it. It reported back saying it was 100% Midnight's blood. "Oh no! I must tell Master Shredder!" The ninja disappeared in the night...

* * *

 **Poor Mikey! Attacked from his best friend!? Don't worry, Nig isn't being herself anyway... Oooh a cliff hanger at the end of the chapter!? A ninja is going to tell Shredder? What will happen then? Anyway, thanks so much for reading and kept sending those reviews or comments. Later dudes and dudettes!**


	21. Chapter 21: Trust and Revenge

**Hey guys! Let's go again shall we? Shredder is mentioned in this chapter... ooooooh. Oh No!**

* * *

I woke up to see myself in Donnie's lab. Raph was asleep, sitting in a chair next to the cot I lay on. Leo was meditating on the floor and Donnie was snoozing on his desk. I noticed a bandage on both Leo's and Raph's right arm. What was that? Did they get hurt? There is a sack of blood to my right, hooked to an iv back that went through a tube into my right arm. For a second, I was tempted to rip it away and to taste the blood, but then I realized that I could actually need it for some reason. Raph opens his eyes and see that I'm awake.

"Mikey!" He shoots up from his chair.

"Dude, what happened to you and Leo?" I rasped. Leo opens his eyes and gets up, and Donnie is fumbling through medical supplies.

"You lost a lot of blood, so me and Leo had to donate some to you," Raph pointed to the sack of blood.

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" Leo calmly rested his hand on my right shoulder.

"He was attacked by a freakin' shadow! How do you think he's doing?" Raph emphasizes.

"It wasn't just any shadow," I say. "It was one of Nig's different forms."

"That was Nig!?" Raph was shocked.

"See?" Leo growls. "I don't trust her!"

"She's my best friend!" I defended.

"Oh really? Then why did she attack you?!"

"Because she cannot control it! Just like my desire! Only it's worse because it was the Foot Clan that made her mutate again and into a shadow! They made her that way!"

"Well, either way, I don't trust her," Leo scowls at me.

"She sucked your blood like a vampire Mikey," Raph shudders as if he was seeing it all again.

"Well, I'm going to help her no matter what!"

"You should rest Mikey," Donnie rubs my arms. "Your body is tired from the loss of blood and those black specks found with your blood wasn't very good. I got rid of it, but it's some dark compound."

"Well, can you guys at least help me to help Nigatorra?" I asked.

"No," Raph has a serious face, all of them do. They all had their arms folded against their plastrons.

"No way," Donnie shook his head. "She hurt you Mikey."

"She'll hurt you again," Raph says.

"We can't trust her, and even you can't trust her," Leo says with an earnest seriousness.

"You can't tell me who to trust," I say harshly. Turning my head away from them I stared up at the blank ceiling. No one tells me who I can trust and I trust Nig, I will get her back and no one is stopping me. No one!

* * *

In Japan... Shredder's lair...

"Master Shredder!" A spy ninja ran forward and collapsed at Shredder's feet.

"Get up!" Shredder kicked the ninja.

"I have grave news sire!"

"What is it!?"

"It's about Midnight!"

"WHAT!?" Shredder grasped the ninja by the neck collar.

"He's gone!" The ninja held out the torn gray band with the foot symbol embedded onto it. "His blood was splattered everywhere on a rooftop! I brought some of the blood!" The ninja held out a sack filled with blood. He held his device out and it identified the blood as Midnight's.

"WHAT!? Who did this!?"

"Was it Karai?" Tiger Claw mentions. He was standing next to Shredder. Shredder growls in response and his claw blades sheathed out.

"No! It was not Karai!" The spy ninja burst out. "I also found this," the ninja held out a shruiken.

"WHAT!?" Shredder drops the ninja and he sputters upon the ground. "It was those turtles!?"

"What are you going to do Master Shredder?" Tiger Claw faces his master as Shredder looked out the window overlooking Tokyo.

"I will go to New York and get my revenge on Hamato Yoshi and those turtles that dared to shed Midnight's blood."

* * *

 **Oh no! Now Shredder is going to New York!? Mikey is in danger! I will update pretty soon enough. Stay cool man! Don't let yourselves down!**


	22. Chapter 22: Retromutagen

**Hey there! Here's a chapter you've all been waiting for! Have fun!**

* * *

I was feeling fine the next day, but I was angry. I really wanted to help Nig, but my bros told me not to. I wasn't going to do as they said. I enter Donnie's lab to see him working on something. "What are you doing D?" I stand next to him seeing an ooze canister and something orange in a liquid beaker.

"I'm making retromutagen Mikey," Donnie mixed and pours the orange substance into the green ooze.

"What is that? A different kind of mutagen?"

"It says retro, which means go back, so this alters a mutant's DNA so they turn back into what they were before." My brain just clicked suddenly.

"Oooh, can I have it Donnie?"

"You're not planning on using it on yourself are you?" Donnie holds the retromutagen as if I would take it from him. "Please tell me you don't want to turn yourself into a regular turtle."

"What!? No! No way," I shake my head. "I was planning on using it for ..." I stopped myself. Donnie would say no to this.

"It's Nigatorra isn't it?" Donnie turns around and cleans his experiment mess.

"Aw! Come on Donnie!"

"No Mikey, no is the final answer," Donnie gets up putting away his appliances.

"Why not!? Why are you guys all saying no?"

"We don't want you to get hurt again."

"Stop trying to protect me!" I made a fist and bombed it in the air. I wasn't expecting Donnie to grab me by the shell and push me against the wall.

"We thought that you were dead for years Mikey. We don't want to actually lose you."

"I'll be fine and how about I retromutate Nig and you guys all come with me?"

"What? Mikey, no."

"Fine!" I shoved Don away. "Then, I'll do it by myself if I have to!" Donnie sighed frustrated and pinched the bridge of his nose, or beak in other words. We do have noses, but you can't really see them.

"Fine, I'll help you then Mikey."

"Thanks Donnie!" I hug him.

"But, you still have to talk to Leo and Raph."

"Leo! Raph!" I burst out the lab and Leo and Raph were playing on the pinball machine. "Guess what?"

"What?" Leo was still focused with Raph.

"Donnie is going to help me retromutate Nig!"

"What!?" Leo turns to me and there is clang of a pinball. Raph probably got a point from Leo's distraction. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"We aren't taking any risks," Leo puts his hands on his hips. That was the way he showed that he was being serious.

"Shouldn't we give everyone a second chance?"

"He's right Fearless," Raph says. "Didn't we give Slash another chance?" Leo actually was looking thoughtful.

"Who?" I asked.

"My pet turtle," Raph pointed to himself. "But, he mutated one day and attacked us," Raph glances at Leo. "He asked Leo if he could get a second chance."

"I... no I'm not giving Slash another chance! What if he attacks Mikey?"

"Leo, that mutagen messed with his head," Raph put a hand on the leader's shoulder.

"I still don't trust him."

"Didn't you give mercy to those Purple Dragons when they attacked Murakami San?"

"I... yes I did."

"Who again?" I felt like I was missing a lot in my family's life, after all, I was gone for fifteen years.

"He's a blind guy that works at a restaurant. He makes really good food, like pizza gyoza."

"Pizza?" My mouth watered. I tried pizza with my bros once time and my brain just exploded. I LOVE PIZZA!

"Shouldn't you give Nigatorra mercy too?" Raph asked.

"You made fun of me for giving mercy, you said it's too soft, and it's a weakness," Leo replied.

"I... well not until Master Splinter said that it was a sign of true strength." Leo looked at me and I did something with my eyes. I put on the cutest, saddest pouty face with puppy dog eyes as I could possibly muster. Though, it totally seemed to work.

"Fine, we'll help Nig," Leo sighs.

"Thanks Leo!" I bounded up with joy. "Now we just need to use that retromutagen!" I zoomed back into the lab to talk with Donnie.

"Dude man," Raph says. "You made that nutball all excited Leo."

"At least he's happy," Leo shrugs. "But we'll have to watch him, and watch Nigatorra..."

* * *

 **Yay! Mikey is going to help Nigatorra! This will happen in the next chapter! Be prepared! Off I fly now! Next time guys!**


	23. Chapter 23: Shadow No More

**Bonjour! (Hello) Yupp, that is French, another language that I love... Anyway, this is about Nig! Have fun!**

* * *

I clutched the canister of retromutagen and looked at my bros. They all sighed. "Alright, let's go," Leo says. It was a bright morning when we left the sewers. My bros were following me as I headed towards the Foot Clan's Headquarters building.

"We must be quiet," I say. "We'll wait for Nig to come out, she usually goes out for food at this time on this day." We were sitting on the headquarters' roof for about twenty minutes when Nig exited the building. I slowly followed her to a where ever she was going. She stole some fish from a store somehow and ate it on rooftop. My brothers seemed to be really close to me the whole time. "Nig," I stepped from my hiding spot. She turned and bared her fangs in a defensive manner. I saw my bros jump form their hiding spots, weapons ready.

"Midnight?" She stepped back. "What are you doing here?" She glanced at Leo as he held his sword protectively in front of me.

"I'm here to help you," I show her the retromutagen.

"What? Stay back, I don't want to hurt you, I'm just barely eating," she looked down at the bloody fish half eaten on the ground.

"You won't hurt me," I stepped forward and my bros followed suit. Nig glanced at each one, slightly terrified that she'd attack them. "Guys, stay back," I notice her situation.

"No way," Raph growls.

"Come one, we don't want to make this harder for Nig."

"We'll stay right where we are," Leo says.

"Leo? What?" Raph looks at him questionly.

"Come on Raph," Leo gives Raph a look. Raph sighs and steps back by Leo and Donnie.

"Nig," I stepped forward and her red eyes watch my every move. "This is retromutagen, it turns a mutant back to what they were before. You got mutated twice, so this will turn you into the mutant you were before this."

"What? Really?" The red eyes glance at the glowing orange substance in the canister I held.

"Yes," I smile. If Nig's form could cry I could totally see it, but of course she didn't.

"I... thank ... you... Midnight."

"Michelangelo," I say. "That's my real name, or Mikey." I take two strides and I'm at her side immediately. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," the eyes watch my hands open the top of the canister.

"Okay, I'm going to pour this onto you okay?"

"Okay," her voice slightly growls. I dumped the orange substance over her and she's surprised that she doesn't feel any pain.

"Mikey!" Donnie gets my attention. Nig's black form starts glowing a bright orange, and her form was morphing.

"What?" I turn to my tallest brother.

"Do you want to cover her? It might be weird watching the transformation."

"Oh yeah, sure is there something?" I glance around.

"Here's a rag," Donnie threw me the rough rag. I could see Nig's form morphing and it totally wasn't really a great sight. I threw the rag over her and her form changed shape under the rag. When all of the bright orange light diminished I waited for Nig grab her bearings. I still couldn't see her, for she was still under the rag, but I saw some green tail pointing out. She finally had a body again, I wondered how that felt, being a shadow not having a body, but she was back to having a body again. The rag falls off and I see her. Woah... she looked... so much better... I only stared.. I've never seen this kind of mutant before. Like a crocodile or lizard something, she did tell me that she was a caiman, a certain type of croc.

"You're back!" I grin at her. She still had those red eyes, but they weren't so freaky. She turned her head glancing at her big body, her tail and her claws. They were all physical now.

"Thank you," her white pupils of her red eyes look at me.

"No problem," I smile and my bros stepped forward all surrounding me.

"So... this is you?" Raph asks Nig as he checked her over.

"Yeah," Nig grins and I see real sharp white teeth. Like a croc of course.

"Now what are you going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She raises her giant head and I put a hand on her snout.

"Are you still going to be in the Foot Clan?"

"No," her expression softens. "It's not fun without you anyway, and right now I don't exactly belong in the Foot Clan anymore."

"We can find a place for you," Donnie says. I smile at Donnie, he was being so nice.

"Sure then," Nig swags her tail.

"Shall we find a place then?"

"Of course," Nig's mouth stretches into a grin as much as she could anyway.

"Wait," I rubbed my neck nervously, feeling a slight burning in my cheeks. "Can I ... uh... ride on your back?" I mean, she was much bigger than me and my bros.

"Sure Middie," she turns her back for me to climb onto.

"Follow me, I know the perfect place for you stay," Leo grins at Nig. She nods and we all follow Leo down into the sewers in a different place. A place near an old dungeon and I don't know how the heck Leo found that place, but it was good enough for right now. Nig would be fine in this place.

* * *

 **Yay! Hmm.. does Mikey like Nig? Well, you'll find out in more chapters anyway! Nig is finally herself back to normal... or is she really?... Check it out in the next few chapters that are coming... thanks for those who gave me support. Anway, I must get the next chapter going! T'chao! (Bye) That's another French word.. yupp :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Leatherhead

**Back again! Here's what you've been waiting for! In this chapter Mikey meets Leatherhead! Fun time!**

* * *

"Come on guys!" My bros and I were following Leo in the sewers.

"Can it Leo," Raph retorted. This would be the perfect time to visit Nig, but something had occurred. We were swimming in the sewer water when I saw a giant figure swim past me.

What was that? I stopped to look around in the water, though my bros kept swimming on. Then, I saw it again. Something... like Nig... only bigger, was that an actual crocodile? It's giant head looks around and then swims in a tunnel. I was curious about this crocodile mutant, so I followed it. Turns out that I followed it back to it's home or something. That's when it finally noticed me. The home wasn't under water but in an old subway car. The giant croc is growling at me and my eyes widen. Oh no! I dive back in the water only to have that croc diving after me. I barely managed to escape as I got out of the water into some other area. What was worse was that ... there were... alien robots? My bros told me about that and I've only seen them once before. "Oh crud," I dived in a spot that I could hide in. The croc stops looking for me and all the Kraang robots surround the crocodile. They had weird sticks and when they jabbed them at the croc it shocked him. What!? No! I felt uncharacteristic fury and dived at one robot. I twirled those nun-chucks that Splinter gave me, or what I really chose in the past. My convertible blade stabbed through a droid's head and fell with a loud clang onto the ground startling the other droids. These nun-chucks did really feel like they truly were meant for me, but I was so furious, I even wondered if that... evil desire overtook me. For I put my chucks away in my belt and unsheathed the blade that I was used to. One sword that I always used with Shredder. I was taking every droid down, cutting off the throats and stabbing them until their robot bodies lay to pieces upon the ground and I even saw one alien actually bleeding, but I was totally out of it.

"Mikey!" My bros finally arrived and saw the damage that I had done.

"Where the heck were you!?" Raph growls. My furious eyes met Raph's. He shrunk back, maybe I even scared him with my death expression. I took a huge breath and closed my eyes trying to ease my fury.

"I followed this croc." I pointed to the unconscious giant croc. "But, then the Kraang attacked him. They shocked him," I glared at a broken robot's head that lay at my feet. Growling, I smashed the head with my foot and I felt my bros flinch. Breathing deeply I eased open my tight fists, which were making my green hands very pale.

"Well, I guess that we should head back then," Leo sounded very nervous.

"We can't just leave him here!" I put my hands on the croc's snout.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Bring him to the lair!"

"What!? No way!" Leo moves his arms out away from his body.

"We can't bring that thing home with us," Donnie points and then folds his arms.

"Fine! I'll bring it myself!" I tugged on the croc's body but it was so heavy it wouldn't budge.

"Fine then," my bros all sighed and we carried the crocodile back to the lair...

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!?" Sensei boomed, he glared at the passed out croc laying in the middle from the couch and the TV.

"Sensei, Mikey made us bring this mutant in the lair!" Raph pointed at me.

"It needs our help!" I protested. "It got shocked by the Kraang."

"It's a dangerous monster!"

"It's not a monster!" Suddenly, the croc starts waking up.

"Where am I?" It could talk too!? "What am I doing here!?" The croc of course only focuses on me. "You..." he steps towards me growling dangerously. My brothers pulled me back further and unleashed their weapons.

"I saved you," I push past my bros standing a foot away form the croc and I could feel my bro's tension in the room. "You got shocked by the Kraang." The crocodile starts growling a mile a minute. "Woah! Woah! You're safe!" I put a hand on the mutant's head and I felt my bros step closer to me.

"Who are you?" The croc's eyes steadily look at me.

"I'm Michelangelo," I grin. "What's your name?"

"I do not have one." My jaw hit the floor.

"You don't have a name!? Hmmm..." I touched my chin making a thinking face. "I'm great at names! Hmm... Let's see..." I touch the scales on the mutant. "Your head is kind of leathery... wait! How about Leatherhead!?"

"So, Leatherhead it is then," Leatherhead grins at me.

"Do you want to try pizza noodle soup that I made?"

"Sure, I am hungry."

"Come on!" I grab his giant claw hand and led him to the kitchen.

* * *

"Looks like Mikey made a new friend," Donnie says. He Raph and Leo saw Michelangelo with Leatherhead both eating soup watching a movie or something.

"Great, now he has two croc friends," Raph says irritated.

"Well, Nig is a girl and she is a caiman, a certain type of crocodile, she's also more lizard like she has no scales like Leatherhead does."

"Okay, both crocs though," Raph rolls his eyes.

"Well, a caiman has a rounded nose, oversized upper jaw, lots of teeth, more like daggers, and their mouths are slightly more orangeish inside, and they're smaller than alligators and crocodiles like Leatherhead is and they..." Donnie kept blabbing.

"That's it, I'm outta here," Raph leaves the room.

* * *

"Master Shredder! Father!" Karai bursts through the door. Shredder had arrived in New York City and he set up a new lair here.

"What?"

"Nigatorra is also gone!"

"WHAT!?" Shredder faced his daughter. "Do you have anything else to tell me daughter?"

"The last time that I saw Midnight, he was with those turtles, but he still was the same as he always was."

"A spy told me that he found Midnight's blood shed on a rooftop by those three turtles."

"So the turtles killed Midnight?" Karai's brown eyes were wide.

"Yes Karai," Shredder sneered. "We must kill those turtles."

"Yes Father," Karai stood up from her knelt position. She walked down the hall and muttered to herself. "No one can kill my brother but me!" She punched a wall harshly. She felt like crying for a second, but she scrunched her eyes up. She can't cry! She wasn't allowed to! It was weakness! She looked down the dark hallway. "I'll get my revenge on you Leonardo and even your brothers."

* * *

 **Oooh, more plotting revenge.. hehe... well, Mikey has made a new friend! BOOYAKASHA! Guys! Please review and comment, I love getting comments! See ya!**


	25. Chapter 25: Burning Jealousy

**BOOYAKASHA! Everyone! Glad for this to be back again? Well, just another note; This story may be family and angst but there also will be romance! Just saying! P.s. I really love romance... just another thing. Take your reading prize now! Warning: Jealous Mikey in this chapter... just another thing...**

* * *

It was just another day... I decided to go and visit Nig. When I entered the old dungeon I could feel the cold air hit my face. "Nig?" I called, I walked down the cold stony steps into a big empty room. Where was she anyway?

"Midnight?" I hear an echo from another room. I turned seeing her form enter from the low archway. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit you," I grin. "How have you been doing?"

"Great," she sits down. "It is quiet down here though."

"Well don't worry!" I threw a hand over her shoulder. "We can hang out! Do you want to come visit my home?"

"Your home? Are you sure? You brothers don't really, uhh they seem to want me to stay away from you."

"Well," I rubbed my neck. "They didn't exactly trust you after you attacked me but I think that it'll be fine."

"Okay," she grins.

"Let's go!" I lead the way back to the lair. When we entered jumping over the turnstiles, Nig just looked around curiously.

"What the!?" Raph dropped a bottle of juice or something. "What the heck Mikey!? Why did you bring Nigatorra to the lair!?"

"She looked bored, so I brought her here!" Raph slapped his face groaning.

"We aren't supposed to bring others to the lair Mikey, what if she tells someone where the lair is? Especially the Foot Clan!?"

"She won't," I turned to Nig. "Right Nig?"

"I won't tell anyone Middie."

"See?"

"Ugh, fine.. Mikey, you know Leatherhead came over here looking for you. You were gone, so he's with Donnie right now."

"Wait? Leatherhead is here?"

"Yes, didn't I just so say so?"

"Aw snap!" I slapped my face. "Now I brought two crocs here?"

"Michelangelo?" Leatherhead exits the lab.

"Leatherhead!" I run to him and hug him. "My big buddy!" I saw Nig looking at me.

"Who's that?" Leatherhead bumped his head toward Nigatorra.

"That's my friend Nigatorra!" I grin. "She's a caiman mutant, like a crocodile sort of like you!"

"Hi," Nig grins.

"Hi Nigatorra, I'm Leatherhead," Leatherhead grins.

"So... uh..." I see them both grinning at each other. "Do you guys want to go topside?"

"Sure Michelangelo," Leatherhead grins down at me.

"Sounds like fun," Nig growls with pleasure.

"Wait? Go topside?" Raph grabs my arm. "What are you thinking? It's broad daylight right now!"

"I'll be fine," I pry his hand off my shoulder. "After all, Leatherhead and Nigatorra will be with me!"

"I'll watch Midnight," Nigatorra nods.

"Midnight?" Leatherhead looks at her confused.

"That's uhh... my name when I was raised by Shredder," I say. "My real name is Michelangelo or Mikey though."

"Come on Mikey," Raph gives me his serious look.

"I will also look after Michelangelo," Leatherhead puts a supporting hand on my shoulder.

"I... okay then," Raph sighs. "You got your t-phone right?"

"Of course! Why not?" I show him just to make sure and put my phone away in my belt. "Let's go guys!" I raised a hand and leaped over the turnstiles with Leatherhead on my left and Nigatorrra on my right. This was going to be so fun! Little did I know that I would doubt this later...

* * *

We all were laying on the grass at a hill, good thing that no one was around. "Such a nice day huh?" I grin and turn my head towards Nig.

"Yeah."

"This is nice Michelangelo," Leatherhead sighs. I turn my head to the left and saw his giant tail curved slightly almost touching Nig's tail. I scowled and looked back at Nig, she didn't seem to notice anything just staring at the clouds moving in the sky. I scooted myself down further and slightly nudged my leg against Nig's tail moving it away from Leatherhead's tail. She looked at me and I only grinned and started whistling.

"I'm kind of hungry," Nig says after a minute of silence.

"You're right," I sit up. "We should get something to eat, I'm pretty starving myself!"

"What are we going to eat?" Leatherhead asks.

"Hot dogs!" I point to the stand of hot dogs by the sidewalk.

"We don't have any money," Leatherhead says.

"We don't need money," I smirk. "No one is at the stand right now."

"What? We can't steal hotdogs!"

"No Leatherhead, the stand says it's free," I pointed to the sign in front of the stand. Leatherhead then grins and I pull my chucks up and unleash my kusarigama chain and I threw my chucks toward the stand, the blade or sickle on the side stabbed through the hotdogs and I pulled them back. "Aww yeah!" There is a pile of hotdogs between me and Nig. "Wait! We need buns!" I point back to the open sack of buns.

"Let me go get some, my friend," Leatherhead gets up and gets a few buns. He hands me one and hands Nig one by setting it down and grins. I was feeling a little... I don't know... I could feel... I don't know I only shrugged closer to Nig. It was fun eating and joking around with Leatherhead.

"I'm thirsty," Nig says.

"There's a pond over there," Leatherhead pointed behind us.

"Perfect!" Nig grins. We walked up to the pond's edge and Nig leans her head to the water and drinks by licking. Leatherhead does the same next to her and he's looking at her as they both drink, Nig looks back at him. And I felt.. a burning in my chest. Sure, Leatherhead was my best buddy, but I felt burning hatred in my plastron. Leaning down, I did the same using my short tongue to lap at the water. Suddenly Nig's clawed paw slips and she falls into the water. Leatherhead dives after her. I'm growling and clenching my hands into fists on my sides.

"Heh.. oops," Nig laughs, while Leatherhead is holding her steady in the water.

"You okay?" Leatherhead asks.

"Yes," Nig looks up him. Suddenly, Leatherhead's tail splashes water onto her and Nig does the same back. I'm growling loudly in some animal like way. My hand reaches for the hilt of my blade. Wait blade? I stopped myself and stared at my hand. There was no way that I was going to hurt Leatherhead, though I felt the urge to. Leatherhead even splashed me, but I didn't do anything. "Fine," I kicked a pebble. "Maybe she likes Leatherhead, after all, they're both crocs and I'm just," I sighed. "Just a turtle."

"Michelangelo! Aren't you coming in?" Leatherhead calls.

"No!" I call back and stare at the ground, or my feet. Did I like Nig? If I didn't then why was I feeling jealous? Jealous of my best buddy! "This is so messed up," I muttered to myself quietly. "I like someone that doesn't even like me? A caiman crocodile and a turtle? They don't go together. So, why am I feeling this?" I punched a tree absent mindly.

"Midnight are you okay?" Nig growls. Why was she even concerned about me anyway!?

"I'm going home!" I say and start walking. I hear running padded feet behind me.

"Why are you leaving Michelangelo?" Leatherhead asks.

"It's evening," I point to the sunset. "And I feel like going home right now." Wow, that sounded harsh, but I had no regrets.

"I guess it's over then," Leatherhead shrugs and looks at Nig. They both share a questionly glance. I just walked to the nearest manhole cover that I could fine by a storm drain which both Leatherhead and Nigatorra went through. Leatherhead was the first to leave and of course I had to give him a hug before he left and I was my cheerful self. Then, I walked with Nig back to her new place.

* * *

"Midnight?" Nigatorra says as I'm about to leave, already on the first step of the stony stairs.

"What?" I didn't turn around to face her.

"Are you okay?"

"That's none of your business," I snapped and took another two steps only to stop as Nig's tail curves around my middle.

"Of course it's my business, you're my best friend."

"Why don't you go hang out more with Leatherhead?" I turned around in her tail hold. "Leave me to go. Let me go."

"What? What are you even talking about?" Her red eyes try to catch my darting baby blue eyes.

"Leatherhead and you are perfect together," I finally look at her and twist out her tail hold.

"What?"

"You're both truly crocs, you should both be together," I narrow my eyes.

"What? Middie... why would I want to be with Leatherhead?"

"Because, you're a croc, and crocs are supposed to be together!" I storm up the stony stairs, I was so leaving right now! Though I wasn't expecting Nig's tail to whack me and send me down the stairs crashing upon the floor. "Ow! What in the name of Nigatorra!?" I rub my head, my body laying across the cold floor. She is suddenly above me with an angry expression and her face was an inch away from mine. She bared her fangs and hissed.

"Get this straight Midnight! I do not like Leatherhead!" She moves away and I'm so confused.

"But... you're a caiman, a crocodile, kind of like Leatherhead. Why would two crocs not like each other?"

"Because me and a croc... eww! So disgusting!" She shakes her head.

"Why would it be gross if you were a croc to begin with?" I asked so confused out of my mind.

"Because Midnight," she's growling at me, but keeping her distance. "I was never a croc to begin with. I wasn't born a crocodile!"

"What!?" I stand up from my crouched position on the stony floor.

Nig sighs, "There are some things that I never told you about me Midnight," her expression softens.

* * *

 **Ooooh jealous Mikey huh? Now Nig even has something to say... a secret maybe? Very interesting... Another cliff hanger at the end! I seriously love those! I'll be getting to work now! Go Midnight/Mikey and Nig! P.s. some of you can even give me some more ideas for those two... just another thought... heh... :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Secrets

**Here's another exciting chapter! Mostly about secrets and of Nig's life... Have fun dudes!**

* * *

"What!? I thought that best friends have no secrets between them!?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to forget about my old life when I mutated cause I knew that I'd never be myself once again," Nig looks down.

"Well, you should've told me! That retromutagen could've changed you all the way back if we had more, but it takes Donnie forever to make retromutagen!"

"I'm sorry Midnight," Nig closes her eyes. I sigh, calming myself down.

"What were you originally born as Nigatorra?" She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"I was... a human."

"A human girl? Really?" I take a step closer. "What did you look like?"

"A girl with black hair with golden brown colored eyes."

"Sounds beautiful," I smile as I saw a slight tint of pink on the caiman's cheeks. "So, tell me more about you," I walk towards her until I was standing next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Like about you and your original life."

"Well, my real name is Nora."

"Beautiful," I grin.

"Heh... thanks," Nig curves her tail. "I'm about your age, I'm 16 and my birthday is August 11th."

"My birthday is July 13th," I grin. "Go on."

"Well, about my family, I only have an older brother. My parents died many years ago when I was a human girl, only like ten years old and my brother, Kumori had to leave to get a job not only to help him, but also me. It was kind of lonely, but I stayed with some people and got a job at the age of twelve. Really young right? Anyway, I did this to support myself and the position that I was in. My brother would only visit me a few times in a year. But, one day when I was thirteen my life changed when I went to work. For my work, I worked as an assistant to my professor to do experiments with baby caimans. I had to test their DNA and their genes. Then, when I walked home I got hit by a canister and got mutated into this, what I am now. I had to run away because I didn't want to be seen or caught. Well, it turns out that on a rooftop I met a foot ninja. I was taken to Japan and was chained for a few months. Like about two months. A foot soldier unchained me and tried me out to be part of the Foot Clan. At that time I had to accept cause I had nothing else to do. I really missed New York and my brother and my human self and friends, but I knew that my old hard life would never come back. Well, anyway, I joined the Foot Clan. Shredder wanted to test a second mutation, and I was the first to be tested. I didn't want to, but they forced me to. They did something to the mutagen, made me not myself," she looked down.

"They made me kind of... uh evil. They kind of did the same to me."

"How? They didn't mutate you."

"No, they didn't but they always told lies, told me evil stuff," I frowned. "And I believed them and grew up being... evilish, they did inject me one time with some dark substance. It was painful, like something dark entered my body and I never felt the same again, not even now, though sometimes I can diminish this desire, but it's still there."

"Did you tell your brothers about this?"

"No, I never told them," I grin sheepishly.

"It's like we were both cursed."

"Yeah, you could say that," I glance to the stony wall.

"Then of course, I was trained in the Foot Clan and I heard that Shredder had a daughter and a son." I turned to face Niggy again. "It was weird, cause for some reason Shredder wouldn't let anyone see his son, though he would let anyone see his daughter Karai."

"Yeah I guess so," I shrugged.

"I always thought that Karai was bossy, and she said that her brother was a turtle. And I was thinking about a small regular turtle."

"Heh.. you were?"

"Yeah, not until I heard that Shredder was going to have his son and daughter training in the same room with the other foot ninjas. That's when I first met you, a small twelve year old mutant turtle guy. We became great friends."

"We sure did Niggy," I smile at her.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Huh?" I was confused. "What now? What are you talking about?"

"You know, since we both left the Foot Clan, I'm sure they are looking for us."

"Of course they would be," I pace around the room. "Shredder would so hunt me down and kill me."

"Don't worry, he'll have to get through me first," Nig rests her snout against the back of my shell.

"Thank you," I put a hand on her slim back.

"That's what best friends are for," Nig sighs.

"Yeah, don't worry Nig, I'll have Donnie make more retromutagen and change you back to a human again."

"That would be so wonderful," she glanced up from the back of my shell and met my eyes. We were looking at each other's eyes for like three seconds.. Ahh, I wish it could last longer... "Ahem," Nig slightly coughed and removed her head from my shell. "You should probably... uh... go back home, I'm sure that your brothers are thinking about you, especially Raph."

"Yeah, don't remind me," I laughed.

"Get safely home then."

"I will!" I grin and held my thumb up walking up those stony stairs. "I'll see ya soon!"

"Bye Midnight!"

"Take care Niggy!" With that, I'm adventuring back home to the lair...

* * *

 **I really love Mikey/Midnight and Nig/Nora moments... Ahh.. wish it could last forever.. oh well. That was fun! I just want to give thanks for those reviews and those other comments on some ideas for Mikey and Nig. Thanks a lot! I will get to my hard working self again... Well, after school of course.. only three more days left! I'm so excited for the summer! T'chao dudes and dudettes! Stay extra awesomely awesome!**


	27. Chapter 27: A Cursed Nightmare

**Here's an update you've all been waiting for! By the way I have to warn you guys about this chapter. WARNING: This chapter contains a scene of blood/gore that may be disturbing! Read at your own risk... Not all of this chapter is like that...**

* * *

It was dark and foggy... I was alone... "Hello? Anybody!?" I called.

"Mikey!" I turned seeing my bros appear in the fog.

"Guys!"

"Mikey! You must run!" Raph screams.

"What!? Why!?"

"Mikey!" Then, I feel the air shift around me.

"Midnight..." I nearly jumped out of my shell in terror. Bracing myself, I turned my head seeing Shredder. "You surely betrayed me."

"No! All you've done is lie to me!"

"You are mine Midnight, didn't the curse claim you so?"

"What curse?"

"Oh, you know it's already part of you."

"What!?"

"No Mikey," Leo shakes his head.

"You're lying!" I hissed at Shredder.

"Am I?" He glanced to my brothers. "Too bad that your own brothers have to die."

"No! I won't let you kill them!" I pulled out my blade.

"It's not me that will truly kill them."

"Of course it's you!" I stepped towards Shredder.

"Mikey! No!" Raph called.

"Your brothers blood shall be slaughtered by their own brother," Shredder smirked.

"What? I'd never hurt my bros!"

"Such a pathetic family huh? They should go to waste especially your hotheadedness."

"What!?" I growled and felt something surging.

"You're weak, an insufferable son, a freak on this planet, a filth is all. You are dumb turtle." I suddenly screamed in rage and hatred and dived at Shredder. His body disappeared into the thin mist.

"Mikey, how could you be so dishonorable?" Leo says angrily.

"A freakenstein, you should've killed Shredder," Raph growls angrily.

"You take your chance to waste?" Donnie is angry too. "You have such a low brain huh?" I was feeling so angry and felt hatred.

"You all deserve to die freak brothers!" I turned on them. "A living waste to this planet! Ain't you no brothers of mine!" I attacked them. They were down and bleeding, lifeless upon the foggy haze. "So pathetic," I glared at Leo who was still alive somehow and was trying to stand, despite his bleeding plastron. "Well, freak are you ready to join your brothers?" I sneered. Leo only coughed up blood and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I brought my blade down and cut off his head. His head rolled around my feet, and blood was all over my hands and the blade was slick with deep blood. I let out a wicked laugh and it echoed loudly into the air...

* * *

"No!" I gasped, and realized that I was in my bed. Was that a nightmare? Wow, it was so terrible. It felt so ... real somehow. Jumping out of bed, I realized that it was still night time, like 12:45 or something. I checked my bros rooms to find them all sleeping peacefully in their beds. Whew, they were all okay... Now, I didn't want to go back to sleep. So, I got a glass of water and decided to keep myself busy. I did for the rest of the hours just sitting on the couch watching TV, and of course it was muted to be really quiet. Many hours passed and I realized that I had to go make breakfast, so I did so. I made eggs and bacon and waited for my family to wake up and eat. Leo was bright and up, and Raph was slightly grouchy, Donnie a sleepy zombie and Splinter looked normal. My bros were all chatting quietly as we ate. I never muttered a single word to them. Splinter finishes and then leaves the kitchen and I feel my bros eyes on me. "What?" I raised my head, my tired eyes meeting each of theirs.

"Are you okay?" Donnie looks concerned.

"Just fine," I faked a smile and noticed Leo's eyes narrow.

"You look tired," Donnie comments.

"I'm fine, we need to go train now," I put my plate away and walked to the dojo. I was getting more beat up in training and Master Splinter didn't seem very pleased. Right after training I shut myself in my room for hours and didn't come out. I somehow, even managed to skip dinner, though my bros kept telling me to come out of my room. I totally refused to leave my room. I even locked my door, so they couldn't come in. However, I couldn't ignore my squeezing stomach so I exited my room quietly. No one was in the kitchen, thank goodness. The lair was really quiet which was unusual. I didn't hear talking, sparring, the punching bag being punched, or the sound of Donnie working in his lab. No one was in the main room either, nor the dojo. Where the heck were they? Oh well, I had finished a bite of pizza and trailed back to my room. It probably was evening time right now. As I was about to open my door handle to my room, someone grabbed the edge of my shell from the shadows and I was pushed against the wall. I tried to struggle against whoever was holding and pushing me against the wall.

"You aren't going anywhere Mikey," there is a warm breath on my face. Was that Leo? Finally my eyes adjusted to the shadows and sure enough it was Leo. Raph was on my left and Donnie on the other side.

"Dudes? What are you doing? Let me go!"

"No Mikey," Raph gives me a serious look. "You've been weird all day."

"You're also tired," Donnie says.

"And you've been avoiding us all day," Leo says. I averted my eyes away. "Please," Leo tilts my chin up. "What's wrong Mikey?"

"No, you wouldn't understand," I tried to shove Leo away but this Leo, of course he wouldn't move if he didn't want to. He only stepped closer to me. I felt so squished and crowded. Hey! More personal space here dude! You're invading my personal space!

"You will tell us or we'll have to spill your guts out."

"No," I was starting to shake. Leo's faced changed from being serious to concern.

"Hey, don't be scared," he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm not scared!"

"You're shaking like a leaf," Raph sighs. "Did you have another nightmare again?"

"I did!" I blurted. "Now, just leave me alone!"

"That's not going to happen bro," Leo looks down at me in his hold. "We're here for you okay? Remember that baby brother."

"We'll never run," Don adds.

"We're all here," Raph says and I feel Raph and Donnie come closer, each both putting a hand on each of my shoulders.

"You're okay Mikey," Leo soothed. "You're safe bro."

"It was horrible," I started to cry. "Shredder was there, you all were there. I had that desire overtake me and I killed you all," I looked up to my bros sadly. "That's why you guys can't trust me, since I have this desire."

"It will go away Mikey," Leo says.

"No! It never will! I never told you the truth!"

"What?" Donnie has a surprised face.

"Well,,," I started to hiccup while crying. "Shredder had injected me with this dark substance, so was Nig through her shadow mutation. That's how the desire came to be. It seems like... like... Shredder cursed me. I'm cursed!" I send Leo away and took another step towards my room again. "You can't trust me! It may be diminished sometimes, but it's still there. You can't trust me! I'm cursed!" I dived toward the safety of my room. I can't believe that I told my bros!

A body slams behind me and I'm jerked back. Bulgy arms are locked tightly around my middle. Was that Raph?

"No Mikey, please don't escape," Raph's gruff voice says and I felt his breath on the back of my head.

"NO! Let me go! I'm cursed!"

"So Shredder injected you with a dark substance?" Donnie grasped my arm. I only looked down with no reply.

"Mikey," Leo recaptures my chin. Raph still has his arms around me. "We'll fix this somehow okay?"

"How are you sure? I don't want to the dream to come true. I don't want to kill you guys," I say with gloom.

"Mikey," Raph leans his head to the side and I looked over my shoulder behind me to look at him. "You will never kill us."

"How are y...ou... s...u..re?" I stuttered.

"Because we're ya brothers Mikey."

"And that's not you," Donnie smiles.

"Your heart is that of gold, it's who you are," Leo grins. I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Thanks bros," I smiled as I could. "You'll never let me down?"

"Nev'a!" Raph grunted.

"Never," Leo shakes his head. "And no matter what you do, we'll never kick you out bro."

"Impossibly never!" Donnie pats my shoulder. "Do you mind if I run a few tests on you. Maybe, to find out more about this... curse Shredder put into you?"

"Sure... no needles right?" I fearfully glanced at Donnie.

"Actually, I will need to use needles," Donnie looked sheepish.

"No!" I gasped and tried to squirm out of Raph's hold. "No needles!"

"They're not that bad," Leo rolls his eyes. Donnie leaves the hallway to fetch something.

"They hurt!" I screech. "Raph! Let me go!"

"I think that I'll hold you longer bro," Raph smirked evilly.

"No!"

"This won't take long Mikey," Donnie comes back holding a syringe needle thing. "I just need to take some blood."

"NO!" I panicked and attempted to bite Raph.

"Hey!" He tilts his head back as far as he could away from my snapping mouth. Leo grabbed my arm and Donnie injected the syringe and I cringed.

"Ow... owww... ow," I whine burying my head in Raph's neck.

"And... all done Mikey," I realized that my fingers were digging into Raph's shoulders.

"Sorry Raph," I let go and he lets go of me.

"I will test your blood," Donnie retreats to his lab.

"Dude, now I even have marks on my shoulders," Raph glared at his shoulders and I saw the tiny red scratches.

"Sorry," I tried to shrink away slowly. Leo and Raph both glance at me.

"You're going no where bro," Raph lunges at me and we crash upon the floor. He starts tickling me and Leo joins in which makes it even worse. I heard Splinter chuckling as he passed by the hallway seeing me squealing, squirming and yelping. I was laughing so hard that I cried. Why did I have to be so ticklish? Of course that night, my bros didn't let me sleep in my room. We all slept together on the couch.

* * *

 **Wow, that nightmare sure was very disturbing, even to me. It kind of seems like in the beginning that it was real and actually happened since I didn't say that it was in the dream world. I did that kind of on purpose, you know, it makes the story a little bit more surprising, add a little more suspense to it. Well, Mikey's bros helped him out anyway. I loved all the bro fluff! It's so sweet! See ya next time people!**


	28. Chapter 28: Smoke Bomb Frenzy

**Hey everybody! I'm glad to be back again! Karai will be appearing ... also this chapter contains some bro fluff and just Mikey being Mikey... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Donnie?" I enter his lab.

"Mikey, I uh... did some test on your blood."

"You did?" I see Leo and Raph enter the room. "What did you find?" I stand by him nervously.

"This dark substance, it's not like anything before, it's just darkness."

"That's it?"

"Yes, but it's kind of like a poison in a way," Donnie sighs. "But, there's not cure for it."

"What!?"

"Wait, no cure?" Leo steps forward. "There has to be a way to lift the curse and take it out of him."

"I don't know Leo, I don't think that it can be done physically, the dark substance is attached to his blood. If we take it out it would also bring all the blood in Mikey's body along with it."

"What about spiritually?"

"I have no idea, honestly I don't know," Donnie shrugs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "But, we'll never stop Mikey, there has to be a cure somehow."

"Yeah, hopefully," I sigh. The sound of a phone ringing made us jump in our shells.

"Heh... one second," Donnie chuckles and answers his t-phone. "Hello, Donatello here... April? What happened? What!?" We all flinched at Don's loud voice. "Okay, just hold on, we'll be there!" He hung up and had a worried look. "April's in danger!"

"Then let's go ninjas!" We grabbed our weapons and headed out. When we entered upon the scene by a warehouse. There were foot ninjas surrounding April.

"Oh no," I muttered.

"Come on Mikey!" My bros were already helping April out.

"Coming!" I helped them out and it was easy for I knew the foot ninjas moves. Why not? I had learned them before.

"Good to see you again Leonardo," I gasped, that voice... I knew it anywhere.

"What do you want Karai?" Leo sneered. I heard a thump of feet meet the ground. I dared to not turn around from my position.

"Simple, I came here for revenge." I finally dared to turn and saw her. She hadn't noticed me... yet.

"About your mother?" Donnie says. "You know that's a lie! Our sensei would never..."

"That's one reason, but I've got two reason for revenge on you turtles."

"What?" Leo's face was scrunched in confusion. "We didn't do anything to you."

"Not exactly to me, but to my brother!" Karai growled.

"What!? We haven't done anything!" Raph cried out.

"Yes you have!" Karai jabbed a finger in Raph's direction. "You three killed Midnight!" I gasped and my eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" My bros all said at the same time. "We never killed Midnight!"

"Don't pretend that you didn't do it! I know you did!" Then, she finally noticed me. My heart pounded in fear and I could feel it drumming in my head. "I didn't know that you had another brother," she pointed at me. Leo stepped in front of me protectively. "Huh? Protective aren't you?" She smirked. "Of that little guy?"

"Don't talk about him!" Leo growled.

"Oh, I wasn't," she put a hand on her hip. Her eyes squinted at me and I gulped. "Why does he look so familiar?" I feel Raph grasp my arm.

"You should get out of here Karai," Leo scowled angrily.

"Why should I?" She pulled out her blade.

"You don't want to fight us."

"Oh? What if I want to fight you?"

"Then, it'll get worse."

"I like it that way," she ran at Leo.

"Donnie!" Leo ordered. I see Donnie hold out... an egg? What the heck man? He throws it to the ground and purple smoke surrounded us. When it cleared, I noticed that we were in the sewers.

"Woah! How did that work!?" I look at Donnie fascinated.

"It's called a smoke bomb Mikey."

"How'd you make it?"

"Well... I ... first I have to carefully drill both sides of the egg on both ends. I blow the liquid out and the shell is dried. Then, the empty shell is filled with flash powder and I seal the holes with wax. That's how I make them. It works by having the egg shattered onto the ground and it releases a cloud of purple smoke with a flash of light. This creates the illusion of teleportation and vanishing all together at once."

"Woah," I say. "Do you have more Donnie?"

"You aren't going to use them all are you?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"Maaaybe," I grin. Donnie sighs.

"Oh yeah you are."

"First, let's do something about your curse," Leo grabs my shoulder. "We should meditate."

"Again?" I groaned. "You aren't going to lecture me are you Leo?"

"There's no need, come on Mikey, let's go."

"I have a faster way," I smirked. Donnie turns to see my smirk. I grabbed ten more smoke bombs from his belt.

"Hey!"

"AWW YEAH!" I grin and smashed one upon the ground.

"Ugh Mikey," Donnie slaps his forehead. "Why do I bother? I have to make more if you keep using them when we don't exactly need them!"

"We need them all the time," I smirk appearing behind Donnie.

"Mikey."

"Boo!" I appeared behind Raph and he shrieks.

"MIKEY!"

"Hahaha you'll never catch me!" I appear somewhere else.

"Very funny Mikey," Leo chuckles. "But we are going to meditate remember?"

"Aw, what Leo!" I whined appearing beside him.

"Mikey, don't you want to be yourself all the time and never have that horrible nightmare come true?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Now's the time bro," He pats my shoulder. I smirked suddenly and Leo's eyes widen. "Oh no you don't Mikey..."

"I'll beat ya to the dojo Leo!" I grin and threw the many smoke bombs.

"Oh? You're so on it!" Leo grins and runs down and I kept running and using smoke bombs until I used them all.

"Aw snap!"

"See Mikey?" Donnie runs past me along with Raph. "That's what happens when you use them all when you didn't exactly needed them."

"Oh well!" I sprinted forward passing Raph and Donnie. "I can still beat you guys! And Leo!" I'm sprinting towards Leo about two feet away.

* * *

 **I really like Mikey being himself... too bad he can't be like that all the time... Let's hope that there is a cure for this curse inside him. This was a wonderful chapter! A lot better than the one before. Oh yeah! Have fun everybody! Yay! I'm so happy! School has ended for me! Now I can finally get to work more often, maybe it'll be the same since I always write all the time... That's just me. Next time dudes!**


	29. Chapter 29: Spiritual Plane and Slime

**Back again everybody! Enjoy this new chapter... Very Spiritual Self...**

* * *

"What the?" I look around. Everything is bright white. "Where are we?"

"We're in the spiritual plane Mikey," I jumped as I noticed Leo beside me.

"Is this even a dream?" I ask fearfully.

"No Mikey, we were meditating remember?"

"Oh yeah! So we're uh... in the spiritual plane? Like the spirit world?"

"Sort of, except we aren't exactly with the dead. We came here to seek your curse."

"Where would it be if it's all blank white here?"

"You have to concentrate and focus Mikey."

"Okay," I shut my eyes and there was total silence for two minutes. I open my eyes to see...me? It was floating in the air and I could see black veins instead of red blood. "What the?"

"That's the curse in you Mikey." Why did Leo know almost everything?

"So... what do I do?"

"You have to capture the source of the curse Mikey and bring it out this spiritual place of your spiritual self."

"Okay," I still was confused. I stepped towards the ... me with black blood. Suddenly, I slam into something. "What?" I realized that there is a door. I had to open the door to get to it? I tried the handle but it was locked. "How does this open?"

"Use your spirit as the key Mikey," Leo says.

"Uhh... okay," I tried again and the handle turned. "Yes!" The door opens slightly and some darkness floats out.

"Mikey! You have to fight it!" I could feel the blackness surround me.

"No!" I slammed the door shut, but some darkness already escaped. The darkness surrounded my spiritual self and I heard Leo screaming my name. Everything I see turns black and I could feel... spiritual pain? I feel the darkness consume me.

* * *

Suddenly, I jerked and my eyes opened. All I saw was red and I turned to see Leo in his lotus position, but his eyes are open and looking at me with a worried expression.

"Leo," I growled. "I dared to join to you?" I slowly stood and saw chucks in my belt. "Pathetic weapon!" I threw them across the floor. Glancing to the weapon rack I saw my blade and black bandana. "Perfect," I torn my orange mask away from my face.

"Mikey!"

"Midnight!" My red eyes glanced at Leo. "You dare use that filthy name again and I'll slit your throat!"

"Come on, you must fight this!" Leo stands up.

"Fight what?" I sneered. "I'll fight you!" I dived towards my blade.

"No!" I grasped the blade and turned seeing Donnie and Raph enter the dojo with worried looks. Raph flinched from my red eyes and death glare.

"What happened Leo?"

"We found the curse all sealed up in his spiritual self, but some escaped and it consumed him and now he's like this!"

"Now, that's the reason. I'll kill you!" I hissed. "Just like Mikey's pathetic nightmare. I'll make it come true!" I lunged at Leo and he dodged the swipe of the blade. "I'll cut your head off!" I swiped the blade at his neck, and noticed his head gone. "Peerfect!"

"NO!" Raph and Donnie screamed. Suddenly, Leo's head pops back up.

"It's a good thing that I'm a turtle and we can hide in our shells," he says.

"Whew," Raph sighed in relief.

"Bastard!" I attacked Leo with the blade. He somehow managed to knock the blade away and I was tripped, falling onto my shell. Three pairs of hands and arms lift me up by my shell.

"Come on Mikey!" I was growling furiously and tried to escape their grasps.

"When I'm done I'll...!" I bared my teeth and then Raph socked me in the stomach. Ugh... that felt... familiar... he did it before. My red eyes turned back to normal and I wasn't seeing red anymore. However, I was feeling... like I would throw up. I somehow managed to escape all their grasps. Trying to get away as possible I took big steps. Stumbling, my legs were shaking so badly and I fell onto my knees.

"Mikey!" My bros all quickly surrounded me. Gagging, I leaned my head down and threw up.

"Don!" Raph panicked looking at Donnie worried.

"What the?" I look at Leo confused and then looked at what I threw up. Something... it looked like black tar or slime.

"What is happening Don!?" Raph rubbed my shell as I gagged and threw up some more.

"It can't be... be right back!" Don leaves the room with hurried footsteps.

"It's okay Mikey," Raph kept rubbing my shell and Leo felt my forehead when I was done. Donnie comes back in with a beaker, he sucks some of that black slime that I threw up using a tube to suck it into the beaker.

"I'm going to test this immediately!" He hurries back out of the room.

"You okay bro?" Leo asks calmly.

"Yeah, I think so... thanks Raph," I smile weakly.

"For what?" He has a puzzled expression.

"For punching me."

"Dude! You threw up Mikey! Why are you thanking me for that!?"

"I feel better... I'm sorry I attacked you Leo," I look up at him guiltily.

"Hey," he puts a hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"Guys!" Donnie comes running back in.

"That was fast brainiac," Raph says.

"Don't touch that slime!"

"What? Why? Is it deadly?" Leo and Raph step away and Leo pulled me along.

"Yes, it's actually the same dark substance that is in Mikey's blood."

"What?" Raph glances at me then to the black slime. "You mean that black slime is part of Mikey's curse?"

"It is, so Mikey got some of the curse out of him."

"I did?" I cough.

"That's great!" Leo beams. "But, he still has a lot more left?"

"Yes," Donnie says.

"So... why can't we touch that?" Raph points to the black slime.

"Because, if it enters your body into your bloodstream you'll be cursed."

"So... how will we get rid of it?" Leo asks.

"By sunlight."

"What? How'd you know that brainiac?"

"I took a small file of Mikey's blood when I went out to get more supplies. I came back and checked Mikey's blood under a microscope. Those black slime cells had all disappeared."

"So sunlight is the cure? But, I've been out in sunlight and it doesn't make the feeling go away," I say picking up my orange bandana and put it back on my face.

"That's the thing Mikey, your skin, body and muscles protect your blood. Sunlight can't go through skin, so that won't work."

"Awww," I whined.

"Don't worry Mikey, we'll figure something out," Leo puts an arm around my shoulders.

"At least we kind of know how some of it can come out," Donnie says.

"That's at a least a great start."

"Yeah," I smile.

"Come-on, let's go take a break, let's go eat ice-cream. That sound good?" Leo suggested.

"YEAH!" I grin. Donnie somehow manages to put all the slime into a cup without touching it.

"I'll take this outside," Donnie leaves.

"You better hurry bro!" Raph chuckles. "The ice-cream will be all gone before you come back!"

"No!" I hear Donnie's panicked voice from the main room.

"Come on," Leo walks along with me, an arm still around my shoulders.

* * *

 **That was kind of grosss when Mikey threw up, but it was good for him. This is all starting to build up to the cure for the Mikey's curse. Thanks for reading dudes! P.s. do you want a hint of the next chapter? Well, all I have to say is that Karai will be in it again! Prepare yourselves!**


	30. Chapter 30: Karai

**Hey! I'm so glad to be back! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"WOOHOO!" I screamed while doing a back flip.

"Mikey be careful! You might fall off a roof doing that!" Donnie called. We were jumping across rooftops.

"Halt ninjas!" I nearly slammed into Raph's shell, trying to stop myself.

"What is it Leo?" Raph asks.

"The Foot Clan," Leo points below down to the alley.

"What are they doing?"

"I have no clue but it's definitely not good. Come on, after them!" Leo leaps down and we follow though I'm always trying to be behind.

"Another encounter," a voice sneers and I turned seeing Karai on the roof top above us. "Now I finally get my chance."

"Karai!" Leo growls. She leaps down and I just stare in terror. "I am now here to finish what I started."

"There's nothing that you need to do!" Raph growls.

"Hmmm," Karai looks at me and I gulp. "I am just going to watch this time," she smirked. "Foot ninjas! Attack!" The battle starts and my brothers are fighting off lots of Foot members. During the fight, I kind of got a little farther than my bros who were all together, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was surrounded, oh boy... "Hey there," Karai walks up to me. I leap back and look at the ninjas around me. "Foot minions, this turtle is mine," Karai smirks evilly and they all left surrounding my brothers. They couldn't even see me, they couldn't see that Karai was taking it on me. I just narrowed my eyes and glared at Karai as she pulled out her blade. "Well, it looks like you are the youngest turtle here."

"..." I didn't say anything, afraid that if I talk she'd recognize me.

"Perhaps you can tell me something." I didn't rely. "Oh? So you aren't going to talk huh? Would I have to force it out of you?"

"I have nothing to tell you," I finally said. Oh no! I wasn't supposed to talk!

"Liar, I bet you were there when you and your brothers killed Midnight."

"I didn't kill Midnight!" I snapped and me and Karai were going around in a circle.

"Why do you sound so familiar? You look like somebody I knew."

 _Oh no!_ My eyes widen. _She can't recognize me! No!_

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Why would you want to know?" I pulled out one of my chucks.

"Just something, tell me...did you kill Midnight?"

"No! Midnight never died!"

"Liar! His blood was split on a rooftop!" She charged at me. I used my chucks to keep her blade from hitting me.

"You don't always know the truth Karai!"

"I came here for revenge! I always know the truth!" She kicked me making me stubble backwards. She shoved me to the ground and held the blade at my throat. She was in that position for a full minute.

"Aren't you going to kill me huh?" I sneered. "Would Master Shredder be furious?"

"No that can't be," she blinked and she stared down at my face.

 _Oh no! Did I just give myself away!?_ My heart was pounding so hard.

"No, those eyes... those scars... but they're faded... those eyes only belong to..." She suddenly held me by the throat and shoved me into a brick wall. "Midnight!" She was so angry. "You betrayed Father and joined those turtles!?" I kicked her away.

"I had to join them!"

"You traitor!" She pointed her blade at me.

"No, I'm no traitor, I just simply found the truth."

"Pathetic! You should be dead! You joined the enemy. You are the traitor!"

"Shredder is the true traitor!" I yelled.

"No! You useless turtle!"

"Besides, I found my true family!"

"Oh really? You believe those turtles to actually be your brothers?" She aimed a swipe of her blade at me which I dodged.

"Yes I do!" I kicked her in the leg. "They're always nice to me, they help me no matter what. A true family doesn't have to be of blood but of bond. I never truly had a bond with Shredder! Nor did you! Did he treat me like his own son!? No he did not! He hurt me! He punished me! He told me lies! He cursed me! I bet he did the same to you!" Karai just scowls at me with hatred. "A true family never lets you down! My brothers never let me down! Have you even considered if everything Shredder has told you is all a lie!?"

Now Karai's face turns into shock.

"I know that for myself! Everything that he has told me was a lie!" I jabbed a finger to my plastron.

"Pathetic!" Karai charged at me once more and I kicked her blade away and shoved her against the brick wall.

"Let me tell you something Karai," I hissed dangerously bringing my face close up to hers. "Some people think that the truth can be hidden with a little cover up and decoration. But, as time goes by, what is true is revealed, and what is fake fades away." Karai's has a shocked expression planted on her face and she doesn't say anything. She was probably speechless. "Besides," I let go of her. "My true name isn't Midnight, it's Michelangelo."

"Mikey!" My bros come springing towards me.

"Are you even taking the time to seek for the truth?" She just stands there and her eyes don't leave my face.

"Get away from my brother!" Leo kicked her and she went sprawling backwards.

"You okay Mikey?" Donnie grasps my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smile.

"We need to leave ninjas! Come on!" We follow Leo up the roof top and I look behind seeing the Foot Clan retreating and Karai standing on another rooftop. She just looks at me and then disappears.

"Mikey come on!"

"Hey, you okay bro?" Raph pats my shoulder.

"Oh? Yeah, I'm fine! Just uh... just looking out there," I smile.

"Is that it?" Donnie folds his arms.

"Well, I was just looking back at Karai. I hope that one day, she'll find out the truth."

"Wow, Mikey you give everyone second chances don't ya?" Raph chuckles.

"Yeah, she was like a sister to me in some ways," I sigh.

"But you have your true brothers here Mikey, ones that you've never been with for many years," Leo smiles.

"Yeah, that's good enough for me," I grin. "I've got my brothers with me!" I say in a singsong voice.

"Haha, course ya do Mikey," Raph rubs my head affectionately.

* * *

In Shredder's Lair:

"WHAT!?" Shredder boomed. "You all failed!?" Karai lowered her head in shame as did all of the other foot ninjas.

"There was a fourth turtle Master Shredder," one ninja exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Shredder got up from his throne chair. "A fourth turtle huh?" He turned to the glass window behind him. "Do you know anything about this Karai?"

"No," Karai says. "I know nothing of this turtle." She winced in her mind. Shredder would kill her if he found out that she was lying... but she couldn't risk... Midnight's life not after what he had told her.

"Then we shall have revenge on them all," Shredder says.

 _Hmmm.._ Karai glances to the side. Midnight's words played again over in her mind.

 _Some people think that the truth can be hidden with a little cover up and decoration. But, as time goes by, what is true is revealed, and what is fake fades away... Have you even considered if everything Shredder has told you is all a lie?... Are you even taking the time to seek for the truth?_

Karai got up and walked out of the room.

 _I'm going to do something... I'm going to seek for the truth..._

* * *

 **Hmm.. it looks Karai may not be that bad actually, just like in TMNT 2012, when she finds out the truth, that's another hint in this story! Karai will find the truth.**

 **Anyway, the saying of "Some people think that the truth can be hidden with a little cover up and decoration. But, as time goes by, what is true is revealed, and what is fake fades away," This is actually some quote that I found. I just thought of truth for this chapter and found this quote of the word truth. It's by Ismail Haniyeh. I just found this at it's the first thing that pops up when you type in "quotes about truth." I just thought of actually using this in this chapter. I think that it's really nice, really suits the story too. It's also a little bit creative.**

 **Anyway... sorry about all the talking... anyway thanks a lot everybody! I love reading your reviews! Keep them up! I will always read them! Next chapter up soon!**


	31. Chapter 31: Shocking Family Truth

**Here it goes! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

* * *

Karai was just walking across rooftops. She had been thinking a lot about what Midnight said. She remembered what Shredder told her yesterday.

* * *

Flashback:

"Did Hamato Yoshi really kill my mother?"

"Yes, Karai, he is the enemy."

"How do you even know!" Karai looked up at Father as he hesitated. He hesitated!

"He just killed her, she was burned," Shredder turned to the window. "Now Karai, I want you to hunt these turtles down and find them. Find Hamato Yoshi."

"Yes Master," she stood up and walked out.

End of earlier Flashback:

* * *

Looking down at the streets she smirked as she saw April walking.

"Perfect, a friend of the turtles, maybe I can use her," she leaped down and April shrieked.

"My friends will come if you attack me again Karai!" April held out a turtle shelled phone.

"I didn't come here to attack you," Karai says. "I came here to talk."

"This is a trap huh?" April pulled out a fan weapon, whatever that was.

"No, I... uh... I want to know the truth," she looked down.

"What?"

"You see, the turtles keep saying that their sensei didn't kill my mother."

"You mother died too?" April was shocked.

"You mean... you lost your mom?" Karai looked also shocked.

"Yeah I did," April lowers her feminine weapon.

"I want to know the truth, please give me another chance, I won't attack you," Karai pleaded.

"How do I know if you are lying?" April didn't seem convinced.

"I want to seek the truth," Karai sighed.

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know what the turtles say is actually true."

"Yes, it's true, their Sensei would never kill anyone."

"Can I actually talk to their sensei?"

"You are considering that?" April puts a hand on her hip.

"Hey! Get away from April!" A bo staff knocked Karai off her feet all the sudden.

"Donnie! Wait!" April put a hand to his plastron.

"Karai," Leo pointed his sword at her face. Raph was beside him and so was I. We just came up to see Karai talking with April. That had to be bad news.

"She was only talking to me!" April defended. "She wants to know the truth!"

"Really?" Leo sheathed his sword. "What plan do you have now Karai?"

"Can I talk with your sensei?" Karai pulled herself up.

"WHAT!? No way princess of the Foot Clan!" Raph growled.

"Please, I want to know what your sensei knows about my mother, what Shredder says that your sensei killed my mother," Karai pleaded and she gave me those pleading eyes. Knowing how I knew her.

"No way!" Leo shook his head.

"Midnight, please," Karai pleaded.

"You dare bring my youngest brother into this!" Leo growls a hand in front of me.

"Leo," I grasp his arm. "Give a Karai a chance, she's partly my sister too."

"What? Mikey, she can't go see sensei!"

"What if sensei knew the truth?," I say. "Doesn't she deserve to know the truth? Doesn't everybody?"

"Mikey..." Leo warned. I only ignored him.

"I found out the truth didn't I? Shouldn't she have the same chance as I did?" I pointed to Karai and she smiled at me. That made everyone look at me.

"That was surprising Mikey," Raph says.

"Fine," Leo sighs. "You may talk with our sensei, but we'll be watching you," Leo pointed to his eyes then to Karai.

"I can't believe we are taking the Princess of the Foot Clan to our secret lair!" Raph grumbled as Leo opened a manhole cover and we all went down, including April and Karai.

"Shut it Raph!" Leo scowls. Karai's foot slips on the ladder the way down. I tried to grab her but she fell from my grasp. Leo was at the bottom and held his hands out catching Karai. "You okay?" He looked down.

"Uhh... yeah I am," I noticed Karai looking nervous, a faint pink on her cheeks.

 _Oh boy... Leo had a crush on her before right?_

"Right this way," we walk down in the sewers and into our lair.

"Not bad," Karai looks around the living room.

"What are you planning on doing huh?" Raph pokes Karai's collarbone.

"Nothing."

"That's right! I'll show you what I think!" Raph pulls out his sais.

"Raph! Enough!" Leo shoved Raph away from Karai. "Stop this."

"Don't tell me what to do Fearless!"

"Karai?" She turns to me and I glanced down seeing a device on her leg. _What was that?_

"What is going on in here!?" Sensei's voice boomed. Leo and Raph's fighting probably got his attention.

"Karai is here," Leo gestures to Karai who only looked down. "She wants to talk with you sensei."

"Very well, follow me," Splinter turns heading for the dojo. Karai takes a few steps and then follows him.

"I'm going to listen," Raph follows quietly behind, making sure Sensei or Karai didn't know.

"Raph, it could be private," Leo says.

"I don't care, I don't exactly trust her, like when you had your crush on her!"

"Raph!"

"Shh!" Raph hissed quietly and me and Donnie followed Raph and Leo to over hear the conversation in the dojo. Just barely peeking around the entrance.

Karai faces Splinter and his eyes widen seemingly to study her eyes.. "Miwa?"

"What? No, that's not my name."

"Miwa is the name of my daughter, you have my same eyes."

"What?" Karai glances up to the rat. "No, I am Shredder's daughter not yours."

"May I show you something?" Splinter takes a picture off the shelf from the wall. He shows Karai a picture of him and Tang Shen and another one of Miwa.

"No, that is impossible," Karai muttered. "You have the full picture of my mother."

"Yes."

"Shredder told me that you killed my mother, that isn't true is it?" Karai glances up again to Splinter.

"No, it is not. Shredder was the one who killed your mother."

"WHAT!?" Karai growled slamming a fist onto the small coffee table that was between her and Sensei.

"Woah, calm down," Splinter soothed.

"HE LIED TO ME!" She growled.

"He lied to both of us!" I say. Leo, Raph, and Donnie all look at me.

"So Karai is actually Miwa?" Leo looked shocked.

"She's our sister?" I say with shock.

"My sons," Master Splinter says. We all jumped in surprise.

"Uhh... we were just going Sensei," Raph turns around.

"No, I knew you were all there the whole time, come here my sons." We obeyed and stood next to Karai.

"So we all know the truth?" Sensei stands up.

"Yeah," Donnie says.

"So all these years... " Karai mumbles. "I was raised with the enemy? I was never with my true family?" Karai started to cry which surprised my bros, but not me. I've seen her cry before. "Father!" She hugged sensei and buried her head in his robe. Sensei hugged her back tightly.

"So you've not only found one lost child but two of them," Leo smiles.

"Well one basically," I rubbed my neck. "Karai is Miwa, his true daughter, so he only found one lost child."

"No, my son I've found two," Sensei looks at me.

"What? Karai is your true daughter I'm just a pet turtle like my bros!"

"No my son," Splinter extends one hand towards me. "You are not my pet, you are my son."

"What? I am a turtle."

"Come here burly," Karai grabbed my arm. "If my true father says that you are his son, then you are truly his son." That brought tears to my eyes. Karai pulls me towards Sensei and he hugs me hard too, both hugging me and Karai.

"Awww, just look at that," April beams beside Donnie.

"Come here all of you," Sensei raised his head. I feel three other bodies get squished against mine. Sensei was hugging all five of us. "You too April."

"Oh okay," April walks up to the giant family hug. We stayed like that for five minutes...

* * *

 **AWWW! Such a cute family hug huh? So cute! A lot of family fluff! Anyway, please keep up those reviews!**


	32. Chapter 32: First Fight with Shredder

**Hey guys! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well here's a hint for this chapter... There will be a fight with Shredder, The turtles, Karai and Nigatorra... Go on!**

* * *

I smirked as I sat next to Karai in the dojo. She shoved me and I shoved her back.

"Leonardo you are with me," Sensei says. "Raphael against Donatello and Michelangelo against Miwa."

"We fight again?" I smirk as we took our stances. "You won't actually kill me right?" I joked.

"No Midnight uh... Mikey, I won't kill you," Karai smiles.

"Hajime!" I flipped over and dodged Karai's attack and took her down, hooking an arm behind her back and tripping her.

"Got ya," I smirked. "You're out!" Then, after Raph and Leo finished Sensei made us do our katas after training ended I collapsed on the living room couch with Karai. I didn't notice that Nig entered the lair.

"Midnight!" She stopped suddenly, seeing Karai. Nig growled and lunged forward.

"Nigatorra!" I put a hand to her snout. "Calm down!"

"Karai!" She hissed.

"Nig, Karai is with us now," I explain.

"What?"

"She's actually our sensei Master Splinter's true daughter, Miwa."

"You kidding me?"

"No," I shake my head.

"Yeah, just found out yesterday," Karai says. "I'm so going to kill Shredder!" She clenched her fist.

"You can't do that!" Leo grasped Karai's arm.

"I will get my vengeance and no one is stopping me!" She leaped from the couch and bounded out the lair. Leo was running after her with Raph and Donnie.

"Oh crap!" I brought a hand down my face. "Sometimes, she acts without thinking."

"Aren't you going to after her then?" Nig looks at me.

"Yeah!" I get up and ran after my bros with Nig by my side.

* * *

"She actually did it," I followed my bros to a rooftop. Looking down at a dark building I saw Karai enter the building.

"We have to go after her!" Leo cries out.

"Wait Leo!" Donnie points somewhere else. "The Kraang are the move."

"Kraang first then Karai!" Raph leaps down to the road and smashes a robot. Leo and Donnie went down and I followed them.

"They have a bomb!?" Donnie's eyes widen.

"Destroy that machine!" Leo orders. I was the first to smash it to pieces. The rest of the Kraang disappeared once they saw that their plan failed.

"Pathetic turtles!" I turned seeing... Tiger Claw!?

 _Aww crap!_

"And Nigatorra?" His eyes narrowed. "And a fourth turtle..." He growls. "Midnight!"

"How'd you know it was me!?" I pull my chucks out.

"I can still smell you!" The tiger mutant hisses.

"Get him!" Leo pointed his sword. Donnie throws a smoke bomb into Tiger Claw's eyes. He howls and rubs his eyes. Raph kicks him into a random open van and shuts the door and the van drives off.

"Awwww yeah!" I grin. "We're so confident!"

"Good job guys," Leo brushed his hands together.

"Your skills are impressive." I freeze at the cold voice.

 _No... that can't be!_

We all turned seeing Shredder holding a blade to Karai's throat.

"But they will not save you."

"Oh man... is that... the Shredder?" Donnie's eyes widen.

"Looks like any Shredder," Raph says.

"Karai!" Leo growls at Shredder. "Let her go!"

"She betrayed me," Shredder looks down at her and I felt my heart beat in terror. "Not only that, looks like Nigatorra is a traitor as well." Nig growls in response. "And... there's a fourth turtle?"

"Karai!" Leo pulled out his swords and dive at Shredder. Shredder then threw Karai who smacked upon the ground and kicked Leo sending him flying. Raph is growling and fighting Shredder along with Donnie. My heart is pounding but I have to help my bros. I felt something surge out as Raph was smashed against the wall, Leo got a long cut on his arm and Donnie was bruised.

"You bastard!" I growled seeing red and attacked Shredder and managed to use my convertible nun-chuck blade and stabbed Shredder in the shoulder. He smashed me to the ground and cut my arm. Then, he shoved me against the wall. Pulling back his clawed weapon and I shut my eyes readying myself to be killed and to stab my neck. It didn't come and I opened my eyes. to see my head and neck between two blades.

"Tell me where Splinter is and I promise your demise will be sweet."

"Never!" I rasped still seeing red. Shredder's eyes widen and I'm surprised that he hasn't killed me yet.

"The curse is alive in you?" His cold voice is shocked. My eyes widen even with all the hatred and rage. His hand touches my faded scars that you can barely see and he leans closer to my face. Those eyes and that creepy eye staring into my eyes. "Midnight!" He growls with such venom. "You've betrayed me! Surely, I should've killed you when you were a weakling turtle." A blade comes out the weapon and comes closer to my neck.

"Don't you dare!" I hear Nig's howl and she rammed her body into Shredder's sending him back. I rasped and rubbed the red marks on my neck.

Dude, my body hurt like shell.

I glanced over to see Nig in a crouched position and she was bleeding. Shredder must've slashed her.

"Looks like you are back to your normal self before we mutated you again," Shredder smirked. "Are your ready to die?" He stabbed his blade in Nig's shoulder and she howls. The red in my eyes intensifies so greatly my eyes were glowing red. I take the orange bandana off my face and threw it to the ground along with my nun-chucks and pulled out my blade. I roared and attacked Shredder and he dodged me smirking evilly. "The curse has claimed you Midnight." Then, there is the sound of police sirens blaring. Then, Shredder picks up an unconscious Karai and disappears.

I roared slamming my fist onto the concrete.

"Mikey," Raph puts a hand on my shell. I twirled around and slapped him across the cheek.

"You foolish whelp!" I hissed. "Touch me again or I'll kill you!"

"Mikey!" Leo held his hands out. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do Lame-o-nardo!" I growled.

"Midnight fight it, you can fight it," Nig says.

"There is nothing to fight! Unless you care to fight for your pathetic lives!"

"Mikey, I don't want to have to punch your gut again," Raph says.

"Then what are you waiting for freak!?" I pointed my blade at him. "Prepare to meet your demise." Then Raph socked me in the gut... Ugh... again. I dropped my blade and it clinked onto the ground.

"Sorry, but you asked for it bro," Raph rubbed my shell as I started quivering. The redness faded away and I felt sick again. I hurled that black slime again and I saw Nig looking concerned.

"Don't touch it Nig," Donnie stops her. "Stay there."

"Get it out Mikey, just get it out," Raph kept rubbing circles on my shell. Then, I fell backwards and Raph caught me.

"Shredder is so powerful," I muttered. "Ugh... I feel terrible." I felt stinging pain throughout my body.

"We all do," Leo holds his arm cradling it. He leans down to pick up my bandana, nun-chucks and my blade. Donnie was leaning heavily on his staff. "Let's go home ninjas we need to rest."

"What about Karai?" Donnie asks.

"We'll have to get her back," Leo sighs sadly. "Let's go home."

Raph scoops me up and carries me though he's limping. I felt Nig's tail gently wrap around my foot. We all walked home together all tired and beat up like never before.

* * *

 **The turtles are beat up from their first fight with Shredder... Karai is even captured... oh no! Hopefully she'll be rescued soon! Thanks a lot people! Please review! It makes my day! Pretty Please! Have fun! Stay awesome everyone!**


	33. Chapter 33: Never Give In

**Hey there! Here's a hint for this chapter... the curse tries to take over Mikey...**

* * *

After the fight with Shredder I was so beat up. I went to bed immediately after Donnie helped treat our wounds.

Dream world:

"Huh? What is this place?" I looked around in the darkness.

"Midnight?"

"Nig?" I turned.

Where is she? I can't see her.

"Over here!" Suddenly, the darkness just dispersed slightly and I saw Nig beside me.

"Where are we?" There was cement beneath our feet. It looked like we were on somebody's roof.

"I have no clue," Nig looks around and she sniffs the air.

"You..." I swiftly turned at the cold voice seeing Shredder. His eyes were red and he wore a giant armor.

"Shredder!" I hissed dangerously. I felt the curse bubbling like a volcano inside me.

"So, it's the turtle freak and the caiman?" Nig growled and stepped closer to me. "This shall be fun," Shredder grins evilly. "I know how to break you Midnight."

"What?"

"Or should I say the Michelangelo in you?"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes," Shredder snaps his fingers. "Your brothers are here aren't they?"

"What!? I see my three bros appear with wicked smiles.

"They didn't join me," Shredder smirks. "They just know how to fix you."

"What! I'll kill you Shredder!" I hissed, but he was gone.

"So..." Donnie drawls. "The cure for the curse is to kill your loved one."

"What!?" My eyes widen. "That can't be the cure!"

"Oh, it is," Leo steps forward and glances at Nig. "And Nig is the one."

"NO!" I pulled out my chucks.

"There's no choice bro," Raph says. He lunges at me and I'm kicked to the side and I could hear Nig's scream.

"NO!" My bros were stabbing her.

I shoved them all away to see Nig lying there dead. "NO! You bastards!" I turned on my bros, my eyes glowing intensely red.

* * *

I jerked out of bed and suddenly punched the wall. I howled seeing my glowing red eyes in the small mirror.

 _What is happening to me!?_

"Mikey!?" I leaped from my bed and punched the turtle in front of me.

"Mikey! Stop!" I see all of my bros. Raph was laying on the floor, his nose bleeding.

"NO! You... you... killed who I loved!" I smacked Donnie across the face.

"The curse!" Donnie shrieks trying to get up from his fallen position. "It's taking over him, it must be the dream that he had!"

"Mikey," Leo held his hand out in peace. "Whatever happened in your dream, it wasn't real."

I felt myself growling in intense rage and hatred.

"I'll kill you all!" I hissed and my hand turned black. Don and Raph's eyes widen in fear.

"Mikey," Leo takes a few steps forward. "Don't give in, don't give into the darkness in you. Fight it Mikey! Don't give in!"

"Never!"

I suddenly freeze as Leo's hand cups over my hand that wasn't black.

"Don't give in," he whispered. "Don't give in."

"Why?" I feel the blackness in my hand seeping away.

"Just never give in Mikey, never give in."

I blinked feeling a strange calmness and felt the feeling fade deeper.

"Leo?"

"Yes Mikey," Leo hugs me. "Are you okay?"

"Leo," I burst into tears. "That curse... it's taking control of my dreams!"

"Shhh Mikey, it's okay," Leo rubbed my shell.

"And I hurt Donnie and Raph!"

"Hey, it's okay," Leo soothed. "They are okay. Right guys?"

"Yeah, no significant damage done," Donnie says.

"My nose had stopped bleeding," Raph says.

"Leo," I blubbered. "I want the curse out, I want to be normal!"

"Alright, that's it, we're all going to meditate today and find the cure," Leo says.

"But, Leo, it's morning," I say.

"It's noon right now," Raph says.

"What!? I slept that long?" I glance at my alarm clock.

"Sure did."

"I'm so sorry Raph and Donnie I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Mikey," Donnie held his hand up. "It wasn't exactly your fault anyway."

"Right," I glance down.

"Come on Mikey," Leo pats my shoulder. "Put on your gear and bandana, we're going to meditate for the cure to this curse, you've been suffering too long. We're going to end it."

* * *

 **Poor Mikey... he's had the curse for most of his life. But, now Leo says that they are going to end it. That's a hint for the next chapter... Mikey will be cured! Yay! Then, they'll have to get Nigatorra back human again, plus also save Karai and of course... the problem with Shredder... Please leave feedback! Thanks a lot for those who left reviews! Stay nice!**


	34. Chapter 34: The Cure of the Curse

**Hey there... Mikey has to fight for the cure in this chapter... I hope this chapter is interesting... I really think it is. It's a little bit different, though I like it... Have fun!**

* * *

"Alright," Leo sighs. "Ready everyone?"

"Yes."

"Sure am."

"Yeah," I nod. Donnie and Raph wanted to help me and Leo and I was glad that they did.

"Alright, go into your trances now."

We all did and then everything turns white and I see my bros standing around me.

"So... what do we do?" I ask.

"Remember that door Mikey?" Leo asks.

"Oh yeah," I flinch. "Will I have to open it again?"

"Yes, but this time when you open it and darkness seeps out you have to fight it and find the source."

"Okay... is that it?" I pointed to a door, the walls were see through, kind of like glass and I could see myself floating in that dark room. The me with the black curse blood in my veins.

"That's you?" Raph stares at the other me that's just laying still and hovering in the air. "What is that?"

"It's Mikey's self with the curse in his veins. This is it spiritually not physically," Leo says.

"That's creepy," Donnie mutters. "You can like see through the body, see all the veins and organs."

"Yeah, it's gross," I stick my tongue out. "And really creepy."

"Ready Mikey?" Leo touches my shoulder, though it wasn't exactly really physical.

"Yeah, can you guys like... go into that room with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Donnie says.

"Why not?"

"Mikey, that thing is your spiritual self that's connected with your body. We shouldn't go in there," Leo says. "It's only up to you Mikey."

"But, what will happen to me? Will it get worse? Will I actually die?" I quivered.

"Mikey," Leo grabs my face and I swear that it felt real. "You can do this little brother, I know you can."

"We believe in you," Donnie smiles.

"Now go and bash that curse to pieces!" Raph mimics a punch.

"Okay," I step up next to the door. "Here it goes," I opened the door and gasped as darkness sprouted into the whiteness.

"AHHH!" I grip my head feeling the darkness surround me.

"Mikey!"

"I gotta do this," I clench my teeth and forced myself to move into the room. Just as I entered, the door slammed and I was stuck in the room. The door wouldn't open.

"LEO! RAPH! DONNIE!" I screamed banging on the glass walls. Well, it was stronger than glass anyway.

"MIKEY!"

"Leo, was the door supposed to close?" Donnie panics.

I could hear them talking...

"No, it's not supposed to! Guys he's trapped! He has to get out! Open the door!"

The three brothers of mine pull against the door but it doesn't budge.

"It's not opening!" Donnie slammed his fist onto the door.

"What's going to happen to him Leo?" Raph has fear in his eyes.

"I don't know, but it's not good! It means that he'll be stuck there forever! Which means that the curse could take full control of him!"

"NO!" Raph screamed and banged against he wall that was keeping me and Raph separated

"Raph!" I screamed pounding where's he's pounding against the wall. The wall looked like glass, you could see totally through it, but it was stronger.

"Michelangelo..."

I freeze and stop pounding at the cold evil voice.

 _What was that?_

I turned my head slowly to see the form of me with the black veins, red eyes and black bandana. Suddenly, the form seemed to grow skin or something, for I couldn't see the organs anymore but I could only see black veins in the legs and arms.

"Who are you?" I gasp.

My bros stopped pounding and stared through the wall. They couldn't hear me or anything in this room, but I could hear them.

"Why of course, I'm Midnight," the evil me smirked evilly. "The true Midnight. You should've known that already Michelangelo."

"How do you know my name!?"

"Why does that matter now?"

"Can you open that?" I glance at the locked door.

The red eyes glanced to the door then back to me.

"Why? Not when I've caught you here," Midnight steps toward me. That's what I'm gonna call him anyway...

"MIKEY!" Raph pounds against the glass walk screaming like crazy and so are my other bros.

Those red glowing eyes look at each of my brothers.

"Too bad your brothers can't help you. You're just all alone."

"I can still take you!" I tried acting brave.

"Oh really? A pathetic turtle freak huh? One who's always useless?"

"I am not!" I glare at Midnight.

"Of course, considering you betrayed your Master!"

"Shredder isn't my Master!"

"And besides, you should've killed your brothers when you had the chance!"

"I'll never kill my brothers!" I hissed. "They're my brothers, we look out for each other, not to kill each other."

"And that's what makes you weak Michelangelo. The name Michelangelo is all weakness." Midnight starts walking up towards me. "Michelangelo shouldn't even exist!" His face is up close to mine.

I could feel tears in the back of my eyes. _No! I can't cry!_ I kept blinking my eyes.

"It's a good thing that I was created and put into your bloodstream to create Midnight. Cause it kills Michelangelo and makes Midnight stronger."

"NO!" I howl. "You're the enemy! Never me!"

"Well, it's a good thing that you're trapped, cause now I can eliminate Michelangelo for good. And Midnight, which is me can take control of your body and make it into what Midnight was..."

"NO! I'm not letting that happen!" I hiss.

"Too late now," then Midnight's black hand with claws strikes at me and I ducked down and ran away as far as I could in this room.

"AHHH!" I felt something stab my leg and this time it was physical too. I could see actual blood dripping down my leg.

"How's that possible?" I stare at my leg in horror. "This isn't physical, why is it physical?"

"It's because I not only work inside you, but outside," Midnight smirks. "If you were to actually go back to the real world your leg would actually be bleeding."

"No!" I gasp and I could see my bros worried and scared expressions.

"Now, I can actually kill you. Well, your spirit would just leave your body and then I can take control of it as if it was my own body."

"NO!" I raised up on my legs, though that wounded leg is stinging with pain.

"Ugh..." Midnight turns to Raph pounding nonstop against the wall. "Your pathetic brother Raphael is so annoying."

Midnight thrust his hand forward and the wall wasn't see through anymore and the sounds outside were blocked out.

"That's better."

 _I need to do something!_

I glance around the room. It's all dark black and nothing... wait?... Is that?... What is that? I notice a glowing stone in one of the walls.

"What are you looking at freak?" Midnight scoffs.

"That's my chance," I mutter.

"You have no chance!" Midnight flies towards me and I'm smashed against the wall. Something warm and sticky is on the back of my head. It must be blood and I was feeling dizzy, my form just spazzing.

"Heh, so pathetic and weak. You're just fake," Midnight laughs. "It's time to meet your demise."

Then, I feel Leo's spirit reach out to me.

 _ **Don't give up Mikey! Don't give up!**_

I grit my teeth and punched Midnight making him howl and I dashed towards the glowing blue stone. I take it out the wall and stare at it.

 _What does it do?_

I'm trying to think really hard and Midnight is advancing towards me. I could see something red and black oozing out his mouth. Was that blood? Probably... Midnight is advancing towards me with evil laughter, hatred, rage and desire, I could feel it all.

 _Come on Mikey think!_

I ducked one of Midnight's attacks and a sudden thought comes.

 _I remember now! Donnie said that the curse is in the blood! It's in the blood!_

I look down at the stone smirking and smashed it to the ground.

"What are you doing fool?"

A crack appears on the stone and I smile.

"The curse is in the blood right?" I smirk wickedly at Midnight.

"So?" Midnight's eyes narrowed. "You're just a weakling brat. What can you even do?"

"Oh, I know what to do," I laugh. "I can be smart if I have to."

Then, I bit down hard on my finger until blood oozed out.

"What? You're hurting yourself?" Midnight scoffs and laughed wickedly. "How is that smart? That just proves how dumb you really are. Another reason for me to kill you."

"Oh really?" I held my bleeding finger over the stone. "What happens if my clean blood falls into the crack of this stone?"

"What!? You wouldn't dare! That will do nothing!"

"Oh really? It's too late," I smirk as a drop of blood drips from my finger and into the crack.

"NOOOOOOO!" Midnight howled. He grabbed his head moaning in pain. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"I cleansed this stone with Michelangelo's blood washing away the curse," I smirk. Woah... where did that come from? "I don't know how it works but it seems to."

I stand and watch as a light burst from the stone and it shone brighter, lighting up the whole room.

 _Just like sunlight..._ I thought.

Midnight was howling in agonizing pain, he couldn't bear all this light. The light seemed to disperse his body and it came apart and just disappeared.

I covered my eyes as the light just got brighter and flinched as the walls all crumbled and the door clanged to the ground loudly.

When the sound dissipated I opened my eyes to see that the room was gone, the walls were completely gone, the door was gone. There were even no remnants that remained at all. Even the stone was somehow gone...

"Mikey!" I feel someone crush me tightly.

"Raph?"

"You're okay," he squeezes me tighter.

"Except for his wounds," Donnie mumbles.

"What happened to that thing?" Raph looks around. There is nothing left, no darkness at all.

"Yeah I... actually got rid of it," I say.

"I knew you could do it Mikey," Leo grins.

"Now let's go back and I'll test your blood to see if you're really cured," Donnie rubs my head.

"Then let's go."

* * *

The moment I opened my eyes I grunted in pain and fell face forward to the ground.

"Mikey!" My bros all reached for me and helped me to get up.

"He's actually wounded?" Raph's eyes widen in shock.

"That thing must've been physical too," Leo says.

"Come on, I'll clean you up," Donnie supports me as he takes me to the lab with my other bros following behind.

* * *

I'm laying on a cot with my leg all wrapped up and a bandage around the back of my head.

"How are you feeling Mikey?" Leo asks. Donnie was testing my blood sample that he just recently took from body right now.

"I feel free," I grin and closed my eyes. "Like myself, my true self." Then, I flinched at the spark of pain.

"Like yourself?" Raph asks.

"Yeah," I laugh. "I feel like running around right now with all the energy that I have bursting inside. I feel like... throwing water balloons at you guys." My eyes widen. "Woah... where'd that come from? Was that me?"

Leo just beams, tears falling down his face and Raph looked like he was holding his emotions back.

"What? Are you dudes okay?"

 _Wait? Dudes? Another term that I've never used before..._

"It's really you Mikey... the Mikey that we knew when we were young," Leo then hugs me.

I smile and hug him back nuzzling against him. Somehow, I knew now that I was a physical turtle guy. It seemed like I loved hugs, or anything physical or showing love in certain ways.

Leo lets go and I smirk at Raph.

"Hey Raphie."

"Mikey," Raph is trying not to cry.

"Come here," I felt like comforting him and held my arms out. That seemed to do the trick. For Raph hugged me tightly.

"Well, it looks like I didn't even need to test your blood," Donnie says. Me and Raph let go to look at Donnie. "Cause it seems like you know you're already cured."

"Wait? What are the results?" I ask. I really want to be right. I wanted this feeling to be real.

Donnie walks up to cot right next to me. He holds out a file device thingy. Whatever it was...

"You're cured Mikey."

My eyes widen and I read the file. I could see elements identified as for normal blood, it read that no darkness was identified or found. The blood was totally clean.

"It's true," I feel myself crying. I didn't have that feeling or desire telling me that crying was weakness. I was free... "Finally... I'm free," I hiccup while crying happily.

My bros all hugged me and we all cried happily. I was free... I was finally free... Not only did I free myself, but if it weren't for my bros I wouldn't be free. I wouldn't be myself. But, they found me again, and they helped me. They never gave up on me...

"Thanks bros, you're the best," I grin a cheesy smile.

* * *

 **Aww! Mikey is cured! Now he isn't evil anymore... That's great! Well, there is still more to do in this story... In the next chapter Mikey will be helping Nig to get herself back human again, but there will be a fight... Just wait and see until the next chapter is out... And what about Karai? You'll see soon enough sometime! Feedback... Yes please!**


	35. Chapter 35: Saving Nora

**Okay! So here it goes! Sorry for the delay... I was on a trip on the last past three days... kinda took my time off. I was actually camping, so I had no internet access... such a bummer. I've also got all these mosquito bites... AHHHH! I hate them! So itchy! Those bugs seem to love me! That just happens when you're camping... Well, I'm back on track now! In this chapter Mikey will be retromutating Nig back human again...**

* * *

In Donnie's Lab/ Garage you'd say...

"Hey Donnie?"

"Hmm?" His goggle eyes look at me from the Shell Raiser. He just barely invented it not long ago and that's the new name that I gave it. Since, Donnie's name for it was too complicated anyway...

"Do you uh.. have more retromutagen?"

"Yeah I do why?"

"Well, you know Nig right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, a while ago she told me a secret. She actually used to be a human."

"What? Really?" Donnie takes the safety goggles off.

"Yeah, can I use it on her again?"

"Sure Mikey, I made lots of batches of retromutagen, so there's plenty."

"Thanks D!" I hugged him. "I'm gonna do it now!" I zoomed to the lab from the open garage.

"Wait! Mikey!"

I was too excited and grabbed a container of retromutagen from one of the shelves and was about to leave the lair over the turnstiles when someone pulled me back.

"Woah, where ya goin'?" Raph husked.

"He's going to retromutate Nig back human," Donnie says.

"What!? Nig used to be human!?"

"What's this commotion?" Leo exits the dojo.

"Mikey is going to retromutate Nig back human."

"What? She was a human?"

"Yeah, that's what she told me," I shrugged my arm out of Raph's still grasp.

"Wait, don't leave Mikey," Leo steps forward.

"Why not?"

"Cause we are going with you."

"No, I'll be fine," I protested.

"There's no way we're letting the baby of the family go out alone," Leo grasped my shoulder.

"Leo..."

"We're coming with you Mikey," Leo gave me his serious look.

"Okay then," I sigh. My bros followed after me.

* * *

We soon entered the dungeon where Nig stayed.

"Nig?" I went down the stony stairs to the big room where a mattress lay in the room. Nig wasn't there... "Nig!?" I called again. There's no response. "Aw snap!" I went back up the stairs to where my bros waited.

"She's not there?" Leo asks.

"Nope," then I suddenly punch the stony wall. "Where is she!?" I growled.

But, that wasn't rage, no hatred, no desire. I didn't have that, the curse was gone forever. However, I was downright worried and angry.

"Woah, calm down will ya?" Raph says.

"What if she gets hurt? She left the sewers!"

"We'll find her Mikey, don't worry," Donnie smiles reassured at me and I grin back.

"Then, let's go right now."

* * *

Nig was just laying on the grass next to a pond eating fish. She really hated raw fish, but in this form she didn't. She was in the same park where she hung out with Mikey and Leatherhead. Mikey sure was acting strange, and jealous.

Wait? Mikey was jealous? He liked her?

She blinked eating one fish whole.

Did she like him?

She always had this urge to protect him for some reason... besides his protective brothers anyway... And he was her best friend...

"What do we have here?"

Nig jerked and turned her head and growled. "What do you want Tiger Claw?"

"You betrayed Shredder huh? Along with Midnight?" Nig's eyes narrowed into slits. "He wanted me to come find you and kill you."

"You wouldn't," Nig bared her fangs. "Midnight would come and kill you if you hurt me."

"He's not here is he? So... he won't know anything," Tiger Claw smirked and ran at the caiman.

Nig dodged the tiger's sharp claws. She wasn't expecting the tiger to pull out a trigger with some acid and it hit her shoulder. It felt like a burning, like dry ice.

She used her claws rip it off.

"I'm tired of waiting," Tiger Claw is just standing there. Then, he lunges at Nig and swipes his claw around the ankle, or near Nig's foot.

Nig groaned and fell on here side seeing her bloody foot.

"Say goodbye caiman traitor."

"Get away from her!" I screamed leaping into the air and socked Tiger Claw in the stomach. I was so angry when I arrived upon the scene seeing Nig bleeding and Tiger Claw smirking upon her. "You freak cat!" I hissed. I felt rage, but it wasn't like any dark rage. It was rage that comes when someone hurts a very close one to you. "You're going down Tiger!" I growled.

"What? I can see rage in your eyes, but they aren't red. I don't see the curse," Tiger Claw has a shocked expression

"It's because it's gone!" I snapped. "I'm not evil anymore!"

"You traitor! That curse was supposed to claim you! I was there when it was injected into you!"

"Yeah, you were," I tripped him using my chucks. "And the curse never claimed me. It tried many countless times until I beat it!" I leap away as Tiger Claw aims his pistol at me.

"I'll shoot you traitor!"

"Go ahead Tiger," I smirk. "You better also watch your back if I were you."

"Huh?"

That caught him off guard and my bros all kicked him from behind. Donnie throws the retromutagen at me and my bros are engaged in the fray of a fight with Tiger Claw.

"Niggy!" I ran up to her side.

"Middie?" She looked up at me. "You came for... me?"

"Yeah, I did," I kneel to her eye level. "And this time, I brought more retromutagen to change you back human."

"Midnight... oh," Nig has tears spilling from her red eyes. "I can't thank you enough."

"Best friends never break promises," I smile and open the tap of the container. "Ready?"

"As I ever will."

"Here it goes," I pour the orange substance over her.

I turned my head to see that Tiger Claw was gone, my bros must've hurt him or scared him off. I glance back at Nig to see her shut her eyes and her body glows and changes. I'm starting to see bare skin, one bare shoulder...

 _Oh crap!_ _She didn't have clothes!_ I covered my eyes.

"Mikey!" I open my eyes to see Donnie holding a big black blanket.

 _Where'd he get that?_

"Cover her!" He threw the blanket at me and I wrapped it around her while trying to not look at her.

When the light died down, I looked at her. I couldn't see her for she had the blanket totally around her.

Then, she turned her head and the top of the blanket falls to her shoulders. She's covered up with the blanket except for her shoulders are bare and the blanket covers down just above her knees.

I could see beautiful legs, thighs, bare shoulders and... I freeze as I take a look at her face. I couldn't stop staring and my mouth was open. She was like an angel... She had smooth beautiful black hair that almost barely went to her shoulders. It was short but also long.

And of course those eyes...I'm totally lost with myself in them. Golden brown, just exactly like she said, but I've never seen eyes like this.

She looks back at me and I feel a blush spread on my cheeks. I rubbed the back of my head bashfully.

 _Oops, I've must've been staring too long..._

"Midnight?"

 _Wow... her new voice is so beautiful..._

Then, her eyes close and she falls backwards.

"Nig!" I caught her in my arms

 _Did she just pass out?_

"Hurry! We have to take her back. She's bleeding Mikey!" Donnie says in doctor mode.

I scoop her up bridal style and glance down at her bleeding ankle.

 _Woah... it's bleeding quite a lot..._

"Mikey!"

"On it!" I run as fast I can with my bros, all heading back to the lair...

* * *

 **Whew, there it is. Nig is back! Or should I say... Nora.. In the next chapter Karai might appear...Yupp, I'll have to see about that... Feedback? Yes please! I always love comments! STAY YOURSELF! :)**


	36. Chapter 36: Rescue Mission

**It's been awhile hasn't it? Well, I've been busy with my other stories too... Well, back on track with this chapter. Have fun! Though, I have a request at the end... Just something...**

* * *

Donnie set Nigatorra immediately on the cot in the lab. He wrapped up her wounded foot and put her on antibiotics.

I just stayed there watching her on the cot. I couldn't help but to run a finger down her cheek and feel her hair. It was so soft like silk and I just closed my eyes and sighed.

"You like her?" Donnie whispered to me.

"What!?" I tried to hide my red face. "I... I ... do not!"

"It's okay, I get it," Donnie smiles. "After all, Leo had a crush on Karai and ... I... like April." Donnie glanced down sadly.

"Hey, no frowning," I held out a finger. "I'm sure that April likes you dude!"

"Yeah, I don't know."

"And Leo!" I turned to him who was standing by Raph behind me. "Maybe Karai likes you!"

"What!?" His face reddens.

"She is hot in an evil kind of way huh?" Raph nudged Leo's shoulder.

"Uggh..."

"Nig?" I turned to her on the cot.

"Oh... hey guys," her eyes open and she smiles weakly at us.

"How are you feeling Nig?" I ask.

"The real name is Nora, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" I rubbed my head sheepishly. "How are you feeling Nora?"

"I got hurt right?"

"Yeah, you did," Donnie says. "I wrapped up your foot though, so you're good."

"Thank you Donnie." Her golden brown eyes then meet mine. "Thanks for getting me back Mid... Mikey."

"No problem," I just grinned.

"Mikey... it's a really cute name," Nora smiles. "Totally suits you."

"Oh, uh.. thanks," I blushed rubbing my neck.

"So... what are we doing now?" Raph looks at Leo.

"We're going to have to rescue Karai," Leo says. "We need a plan to sneak into Shredder's Lair."

"I'll help," Nora gets off the cot.

"No, but you're hurt," I grasped her arm.

"I want to help," she gave me a serious look.

"Nora..."

"I'm going to help..." Nora turned to Leo. "What's Mikey's full name again?"

"Aww come on!" I groaned. _Not the full name serious thing!_

"It's Michelangelo," Leo replies and I glared at him.

"I want to help..." Nora turns to me.

 _Oh boy..._

"Michelangelo..."

"Why do people use my full name when they're serious?" I pouted.

"Sorry Mikey," Nora shrugs.

"Okay then, you'll go," I sigh. I stepped closer to Leo. "So... what's the awesome plan Leo?"

"Me and Raph will sneak in through the sewers while you Mikey, will distract Shredder's henchmen. Donnie is in charge of the Shell Raiser and will come when me and Raph signal him once we get Karai. Nora, I need you to come with me and Raph."

"What will I do?" Nora asks. "I can't do too much with this foot anyway."

"You can keep an eye out and... can you lock pick doors?"

"Of course!" Nora grins. "I'm great with lock picks!"

"Just be careful with that foot okay?" Donnie says.

"Got it," Nora nods.

"Alright team," Leo looks at us. "We'll start around evening time. Got it?"

"Got it!" We all cried.

"We're going to rescue Karai..."

* * *

 **Yay! They are going to rescue Karai... Finally! P.s... here's a little request... Do any of you have some ideas for MikeyXNora scenes... or something to express their feelings towards each other? It has to be cute and sweet... Nothing intense or physical too much okay? They have to be appropriate okay? I could use some ideas, I have some in mind... but I might need more anyway. :) I would really appreciate that if you gave me some ideas! Even a certain setting or place would work too! Thanks for reading! Review and comment! :)**


	37. Chapter 37: Mission Gone Awry

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to Clare for her wonderful idea of MikeyXNora scene! That's totally one great idea! Though, that idea scene won't come to play until the next chapter... But this chapter leads up to that! Have fun like a turtle do! The mission goes awry! I added some of Tmnt 2012 Vengeance is Mine into this chapter anyway!**

* * *

It was evening time and we all stood on a rooftop looking down at Shredder's Lair.

Leo did the hand signal and I nodded leaping down towards the lair an climbing onto the dark roof. Leo, Raph, ad Nora disappeared into a manhole cover. Donnie just had the Shell Raiser parked at the corner of the street.

I smirked looking through the glass to the throne room. This I knew... too well...

I banged on the glass alerting Rahzar and Fish Face in the room.

Hahaha... I loved their names... It was funny...

The two evil mutants disappeared and I smirked using my fingers to make a shadow. I didn't know that I was good at this until I realized how distracted I was keeping Rahzar and Fish Face.

* * *

Meanwhile... In the sewers... By Shredder's Lair...

"Can you lock pick this door?" Leo pointed ahead.

"Sure!" Nora took out a her lock pick and twisted it into the door hole. The door snaps open quickly as if she just opened it.

"Good job," Leo grins.

"Happy to help," Nora beamed.

"Alright, we should be heading into Shredder's Lair now," Leo says as he, Nora and Raph walked on.

* * *

I yelped as Rahzar and Fish Face found out this was all a trick. I grunted as Rahzar's claw slashed across my arm and I threw him over, he landed in a trashcan down in the street.

"Let's see how well you fight with one arm!" Fish Face attacks me with a tiny knife.

I sent Fish Face over the roof too, making myself fall off the edge, but I saved myself using my Kurisagama chain and ran off to the entrance.

I rounded the corner and saw Raph, Leo, Nora and Karai.

 _Looks like the plan totally worked!_

"Mikey?" Raph had a concerned face and came up to me.

"I'm good," I rubbed my arm and saw blood on my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nora glancing at me from Karai's side.

I yelped at a wave of pain and felt Raph put my good arm around his shoulders. I wanted to shrivel away as everyone looked at me.

 _It's not that bad is it?_

Mikey..." Nora walks over to my other side.

"Donnie... the Shell Raiser," Leo spoke into his t-phone.

"Are you okay?" Karai glances at me and Leo hung up the phone.

"Just peachy," I grinned.

Nora's fingers curled slightly over my arm, but not over the wound.

"I'm fine Nora, it's just a scratch don't worry too much," I had noticed her worried expression.

"Surrender reptiles," I noticed Tiger Claw appear behind us with many other foot ninjas. They all seemed to surround us. "You're outnumbered."

There's a high pitched whistling sound and Tiger Claw roars. The Shell Raiser comes zooming down and smacked against all the foot ninjas.

"Sweet timing D!" I grinned as we all entered the Shell Raiser.

Leo gets in the driver's seat and Shell Raiser lurches forward.

We all sighed a relief and Karai turned to each of us and I just grinned.

"Mikey..." Karai looked at me.

"I know, you're not good at saying thank you," I nod.

After all, I knew Karai the best...

Suddenly, there's a pounding sound and the top hatch opens revealing a giant paw to grab Karai by the shoulder and pulling her out to the top.

"No!" I shouted.

Me and Leo both dived at her, but Tiger Claw pulled her out faster and closed the hatch.

 _Oh no..._

I could hear the fray of a battle upon the top of the Shell Raiser.

"Karai's in trouble!"

"Not if I can help!" Nora grabs a wrench and bangs it against the hatch.

"What are you doing!?" My eyes widen.

"I'm gonna help Karai," Nora slams the wrench and the lid opens and she leaps out.

"Nora!" I tried to leap after her, but the hatch lid slammed tightly again. "NO!" I slammed my chucks against the hatch wildly.

* * *

Meanwhile... On top of the Shell Raiser...

"Get away from Karai cat face!" Nora growls holding out the wrench.

"And who might you be?" Tiger Claw turned his head as he pinned Karai down.

"You mean, you don't recognize me at all Tiger Claw? Not even a shadow caiman huh?"

"What!?" Tiger Claw's eyes widen, then narrowed into slits. "Nigatorra, that pathetic mutant."

"That's not my name! And don't call me that litter box!" Nora glares. "I'll shove this wrench into your stub of a tail so hard!"

"You would dare?"

"Want to find out?" Nora smirked. She stabbed the wrench into the stub tail and Tiger Claw hisses releasing Karai.

"This isn't over Tiger Claw," Karai attacked the tiger mutant again. The tiger smacked Karai and she fell off in the front.

"Karai!" Nora screamed.

There was a clicking noise and Nora saw that something from the Shell Raiser caught Karai.

"I'm gonna finish you Karai," Tiger Claw growls.

Nora threw the wrench and it smacked harshly against the tiger's head.

"Come and get me dirty fleabag!"

Tiger Claw turned his head towards Nora and bared his fangs wiping the blood on his ear.

* * *

Inside the Shell Raiser...

"Arrgh! Why won't this open!?" I rammed my shoulder against the hatch.

"Mikey, you'll hurt your shoulder!"

 _Speaking of Donnie..._

"Don't care D!" I growled. "I need to get to Karai and Nora!"

The hatch snapped open and I leaped out to see Nora hanging on the edge with Tiger Claw above her.

"You dirty fleabag!" I kicked Tiger Claw away from Nora and helped her up. "No catnips for you!" I glared at the tiger.

I could hear Karai groaning and saw an upcoming tunnel.

"Oh no dude," I blanched. "We'll be smashed against the top!"

Tiger Claw turns and see the upcoming situation.

"No," Tiger Claw hisses. He leaps forward trying to dive off the Shell Raiser. However, his giant big body slammed into Nora sending them both tumbling over the edge and crashing onto the train tracks.

"Nora!" I screamed terrified. "No! This can't be happening!"

"Mikey!" Raph pokes his head up the small latch hole.

"Nora!" I dived off the Shell Raiser.

"Mikey! No!" I could hear Raph scream.

"Get away from her!" I feebly rose to my feet.

Tiger Claw grabbed Nora and she tried to kick and punch him.

"Just as weak as ever and pathetic," Tiger Claw smirks. He pulls out something from the belt and injected it into Nora.

Nora's body went slack and fell down to the ground motionless.

"What did you do!?" I growl sending a flying kick at Tiger Claw to which he dodged.

"It's just something to make her pass out for awhile."

"Why you little..." I swung my nun-chuck wildly and hit the tiger's side.

"I wouldn't do that foolish turtle," Tiger Claw then kicked me. He aimed some gun down the train track tunnel. "And your brothers shall not come back for you."

The gun fired and there was an explosion at the tunnel's entrance. I knew that my brothers and Karai were safe, the Shell Raiser was already in the tunnel not at the entrance, but they couldn't come for us. For the tunnel entrance was totally up in flames and dirty dense smoke.

"Say goodbye for now turtle," I raised my head to see a raised giant paw.

"No," I groaned trying to roll away.

The paw came down hard onto my head and I could see black spots in my vision before it turned all black and I could feel myself falling and a giant crushing impact onto my head...

* * *

 **Well, that went terrible huh? They finally rescue Karai, but the plan went awry. Something happened to Mikey and Nora. I wonder what is gonna happen now? Karai is finally saved, but Mikey and Nora aren't. Karai is rescued, but Mikey and Nora both got captured. Oh no! Thanks for reading folks! Leave a comment like you always do! :)**


	38. Chapter 38: Comfort and Cuddles

**This is a sweet scene! Read on! Be happy!**

* * *

I'm only aware of my body slamming on something cold and there's a rattling noise echoing around me.

I open my eyes to see darkness...

"Oh duudee," I whined. I knew this place. I was in the dungeon in a cell.

I slowly get in a comfortable position feeling my bleeding scratch on my arm and something slick and warm on my head.

 _Aw great..._

I felt my head feeling pain.

 _Must've hit my head, it's bleeding..._

My eyes widen in sudden thought.

 _Wait? Where's Nora?_

I scrambled to the cell door trying to look at the other cells. A moaning catches my attention and I turned my head.

 _Looks like I'm not alone here._

"Hello?" I ask hesitantly looking in the darkness of the cell.

"Mikey? Ow..."

"Nora?" I step further willing my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

After all, I have been in darkness for many years in my life. Then, I see her. Nora is slumped against the cold wall.

"Nora!" I ran forward kneeling down so I was at her level.

"Mikey?"

"It's okay, it's me," I wrap my arms around her wanting to comfort her. "Are you okay? Are you hurting?"

"Yeah... my head and my... leg," Nora grunts.

"Let me see," I feel her head. "You've got a bump, you probably hit your head... and your leg..." I looked down seeing a small bleeding cut. "You're hurt."

"Mikey?" Nora stops my hands from going to touch her wound.

"Let me help you," I say.

"No Mikey stop," Nora grasped my hands.

"What?"

"You're hurt," her hands slide up my wounded arm and felt the blood on my head.

"It's okay."

"No," Nora's hands don't leave my face. "You're hurt worse than me."

"I'm fine, I promise," I smiled. "I've suffered way worse than this before."

"Mikey?..." Her hands slide off my face.

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry... will they feed us?"

"It's best if you don't eat what they give you. Trust me, I've seen how prisoners are treated in the Foot Clan."

Nora sighed and looked down moving slightly away.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Mikey..." She looks up and I see her frightened expression. "We betrayed Shredder. What will he do to us?"

"Come here," I notice her shaking. She comes closer and I wrap my arms around her tightly.

"I'm scared."

"Shh, it's okay," I tried to soothe her.

"What will happen?"

"Hey, it's okay," I feel my arms squeeze her tighter. "I won't let anybody hurt you I promise."

Her golden brown eyes look up at me and I couldn't help but to kiss her cheek. It was so soft and delicate.

"What could I do without my best friend?" Nora smiles. "You're so sweet Mikey you know that?"

"I'm the cute one," I grinned. "I'm just sweet like that."

"Mikey?"

"Yeah?" I look down at her in my arms. She fit there perfectly... Just the right size..

"Can I... uh..." I noticed her cheeks were a bit rosy. It actually made her look even cuter. "Cuddle with you?"

"Of course!" I grinned. "I love cuddles."

"Thank you," She whispers and I feel her cuddle against my plastron.

My shell was against the cold wall and I leaned my head on top of Nora's.

I was feeling tired and Nora even yawned making my heart swell.

 _How could she be so cute?_

"Oh... Mikey," Nora sighed and I blushed.

"I'll protect you," I whispered.

Nora sighed in content and fell asleep. I smiled watching her for awhile before falling asleep myself.

* * *

 **Awww! Wasn't that so sweet? I couldn't help but to clasp my hands together in awe... Romance... So sweet huh? I love that... Well, until the next chapter people! P.s. You can still suggest more MikeyXNora scenes, cause there isn't going to be just one... I mean.. Wouldn't you want more? And...just let me know if I should even consider April and Donnie, Karai and Leo too. Though, it will be mostly Mikey and Nora. Thanks for reading! Have fun in the summer sun! P.s.. comments are always welcome! :)**


	39. Chapter 39: Nightmare Relived

**Whew! I have been gone so long huh? Sorry about that... I was busy with stuff and my other story Alone... But, I'm back again! Enjoy this chapter! More Mikey and Nora! And possibly Donnie, April... Karai and Leo?**

* * *

Meanwhile... In the Lair...

"What are we gonna do!?" Raph punched his dummy. "Tiger Claw took Mikey!"

"And don't forget Nora," Karai frowned folding her arms.

"We'll have to get them back," Donnie says.

"Of course," Leo says. "There's no way that I'm letting my long lost brother get taken away from me!"

"Uh Leo," Donnie raised a finger. "He's our brother too."

"The point is, Mikey was taken away from his and we got another chance to get him back. What if there are no more chances? I'm not letting anyone take my baby brother away from me and that goes the same for you Donnie and Raph."

"Yes, Leonardo is right," Master Splinter seemed appear. "We have to go get Michelangelo back."

"And Nora," Karai adds. "If Nora is down, then Mikey's down."

"What?" Donnie looks at Karai. "You know that Mikey likes Nora?"

"Well duh," Karai rolled her eyes. "Those two were always close, even together in the Foot Clan. You don't think that I would notice?"

"They were best friends," Raph shrugs.

"Well yeah, but they're getting closer," Leo says. "It's just crazy huh?"

"Well, is it crazy that Donnie likes April?" Raph smirks.

"Raph... no... don't..."

"And you Leo," Raph glanced at Karai and Leo froze. "Like Karai."

"Raph!" Leo's face was red.

"Pffh! You like me?" Karai put a hand on her hip.

"Uhh..."

"It's okay Leo," Karai waved off her hand. "I don't even like you..." Karai froze looking down at her feet.

"Well Leo... looks like your life is over," Raph smirked.

"Why did you have to say that out loud Raph?" Leo glared at his brother.

"Guys, we can't fight. Aren't we going to rescue Mikey?" Donnie tried to calm Leo and Raph down before a fight even started.

"Of course Brainiac, I say we start now!"

"Woah Raph, easy," Leo tried to sooth Raph from punching the wall. "We need a really great plan."

Karai raised her eyes and met Leo's dark blue ones. "Uhh... I'll help," Karai stuttered. She could feel a faint blush sprout over her cheeks. "What can I do?"

"Well, we all need to stay together," Leo tapped his chin. "Alright, I've got something." He leaned forward and told the plan...

* * *

In Shredder's Lair...

There was a sound of clanging and I slowly raised my head.

"Midnight..."

I gasped and looked forward seeing someone way too familiar.

"Shredder!" I hissed my arms tightening around Nora.

Startled Nora opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Shredder standing by our cell.

"Pathetic... I should've known that you two would betray me."

"You're the traitor not me!" I hissed. "You kept me away from my family! And my name is not Midnight!"

"Then, what is your true name freak?"

"I ain't telling you Shred Head!"

"You dare!?"

I was growling protectively as Shredder opened the cell door.

"Stay away!"

"Or what turtle?" Shredder chuckled stepping forward.

"I ain't afraid of you!"

"Of course you are... I have something special for you Midnight."

"What?" I snapped bitterly.

"I see that the curse if gone from you... What if I put it back?"

My eyes widen in terror.

"NO! You can't do that!"

"Oh... I will and by the way... You cannot be with Nora."

"You ain't touching her!"

"Too late turtle..."

Two other mutants entered the cell... Rahzar and Tiger Claw.

"NO!" I growled as I was pushed back and Nora slipped from my arms.

She was crying and trying to fight back landing weak punches.

"Look at you huh Nigatorra?" Shredder sneered. "More weaker than ever before..."

"NO!" I turned to pounce on Rahzar when suddenly I felt myself to be kicked down.

"Foolish turtle..." Fish Face pressed his robot leg down hard on my shell.

"Take him to the lab."

"Yes Master Shredder."

I squirmed as arms were wrapped tightly around me... Nothing seemed to work...

* * *

Once in the lab I noticed Nora was strapped to a table and I was too.

"Let us go!"

"Not yet turtle," Shredder laughs.

"Reeady for curse experiment?" Baxter Stockman the fly mutant buzzed above me.

"NO!"

"Too bad turtle..."

The fly mutant held out a syringe and took some dark black liquid from a tank and was standing above me.

I squirmed trying to escape seeing the needle raising above me.

"How about we have Nora watch Midnight hmm?" Shredder laughed.

I noticed Rahzar tilt the lab table up so Nora was facing me. Fear was written all over her face.

I tried to give a smile saying that everything will okay.

"It's not gonna be okay!" She read my face. "You'll be cursed again!"

"I know," I laid my head down and closed my eyes as I sensed the syringe inching nearer to my arm.

"Michelangelo!" Nora slapped her hand with wide eyes and saw Shredder chuckling.

My eyes widen in fear and I felt the syringe inject into my arm.

"So... that's you're name huh?" Shredder's face was looming over me. "A Renaissance name just like those other turtles huh? So pathetic!"

Then, pain was booming through my body... That black substance mixing into my blood. I let out a scream of agony and pain and writhed on the table.

"MIKEY!" Nora screamed.

I closed my eyes through the pain.

 _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I DON'T WANT THE CURSE BACK! NO! NO! NO!_

I suddenly felt my stomach twist and I felt like throwing up.

Gagging harshly I opened my mouth and black liquid poured out and splat onto the floor.

"WHAT!?" Shredder boomed.

"This can't beee happening!" Baxter buzzed. "He's... he's... rejecting the curse poison!"

"WHAT!? How is that possible!?" Master Shredder was enraged.

Nora gave me a sigh of relief and smiled at me.

"Mikey.."

"I'm okay," I coughed...

"Why isn't it working!?" Shredder boomed unleashing his fury at Baxter.

"I have a reason why," I coughed and Shredder turned his angry face towards me. "It's because... Now I've gotten rid of it... My body is immune to that curse posion."

Shredder scowled and pushed Baxter away storming over to me.

"If the curse isn't going to claim you... Then, I'll have to finish you myself!" He raised the steel claw high in the air.

"NO!" Nora struggled harder against the binds. "MIKEY!"

I shut my eyes in terror... I couldn't do anything... I was trapped...

The steel claws came down and the sound of flesh being stabbed echoed around the entire room...

* * *

 **OH NO! MIKEY! NO! Hmmmm or not? A cliff hanger huh? Let's see what will happen next shall we? Please keep reviewing and keep up those comments! I love them!**

 **Have a great day! Try not to panic to much for Mikey's sake!**


	40. Chapter 40:Trapped and Escape

**Well... I can see what you guys are saying... But trust me it's not what you think... Mikey doesn't get stabbed...**

 **Just read on! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Surprisingly... I could feel something warm splattering onto my face... However, there was no pain...

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see a green arm protecting my face... Shredder's steel claw blade was embedded into it.

I titled my head up to see Leo stand there... His arm was bleeding... the drops dripping down.

 _So... my brothers came after all?_

"WHAT!?" Shredder boomed and pulled his steel claw back glaring at Leo. "You dare!?"

"Back off Shredder!" I could hear Raph growl from somewhere in the room.

"You are foolish to come rescue Michelangelo and Nora."

"And we aren't alone," Leo supported his bleeding arm.

I looked behind the table that I laid on... Leatherhead was there... With the Mighty Mutanimals...

"Fools... You've all walked right into a trap..." Shredder smirked.

Baxter chuckled and pressed a button on a device... The doors of the lab all shut down in alarm... We were all stuck in this room...

"NOW!" Leo ordered... Everything was chaos... The Mighty Mutanimals were fighting Shredder's henchmen along with Leo and Raph.

"Mikey?"

I glanced up to be met with familiar brown eyes and a purple masked turtle.

"Donnie?"

"I'll get you free in a second..." Donnie twisted the binds and finally loosened them.

"Thanks D! You guys actually came?"

"Of course we would..." Donnie pats my head. "You're our baby brother after all..."

"Donnie!" Leo called as he dodged a swipe from Rahzar... "Can you find a way out of here?"

"Already on it Leo!" Donnie ran up to the locked doors and inspected them... touching the machines codes on the sides.

I glanced to the fray of a battle...

 _Wait? Where was Shredder?_

I turned my eyes to Nora to see her frightened face...

I blinked confused and then realized... No one noticed Shredder slipping out from the fight and advancing towards Nora... His steel claw blades out...

Growling... I took my nun-chucks laying on the table and leaped at Shredder.

"Oh now you don't!" I growled smacked the chucks onto his side. "Get away from my Nora!" I stood in front of her protectively...

 _Oops..._ I glanced at Nora to see her shocked face... just blinking and looking at me...

 _Great Mikey_! I could feel a faint blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Isn't that cute?" Shredder chuckled and my eyes narrowed. "A turtle and a human in love? That's so pathetic!... and they are both about to die before they could even be real love birds..." Shredder punched me and I was sent flying into the wall behind me.

"Mikey!"

"Ugh..." I struggled on all fours.

"So pathetic..." I noticed a shadow above me and glanced up. "Foolish turtle... It's a pity that you have die so soon."

"AH!" I gasped as Shredder's hands shove me against the wall... the hands squeezing tightly against my throat... I could feel his kicks to my plastron...

My hands were clawing at his hands... trying to get them away from my throat... It didn't work... I was feeling too weak...

I could feel myself coughing... Just struggling to breathe... my chest was squeezing...

Shredder was laughing and I could hear Nora screaming my name...

"MIKEY!"

My arms went still against my sides and my eyes were half lidded... Just starting straight ahead.

Someone must've heard Nora's scream... Cause I heard another yell... It really hurt...

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY BROTHER!"

I could see a katana stab into Shredder's shoulder.

Shredder gasped in shock, dropping me and I sputtered and coughed upon the floor... In dire need of oxygen...

 _Ugh... I feel like... passing out... so... weak..._

There was the sound of more clanging... I could see Leo fighting off Shredder... even with a bloody arm... Raph soon joined him and the others too... I noticed... Rahzar...Baxter... and Shredder's other henchmen unconscious on the floor... Some of them were even bleeding slightly...

Through my blurry vision I could see Karai freeing Nora... Once free... Nora ran scrambled towards me in a dash...

"MIKEY!"

I felt myself falling... arms were around me...

"Nora?" I glanced up feeling really dizzy.

"It's okay Mikey... you'll be okay..." She had tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," I reached an arm up to touch her cheek.

"You're hurt Mikey... really hurt..." Nora gasped.

I could feel more slender hands on my shell...

"His shell is scrapped... The back of his head is bleeding... His throat seems to be bruised..."

Too tired to even move my head... I turned my eyes as much as I could...

"K... Karai?" I sputtered.

"Don't talk Mikey..." Karai says suddenly... "I think you hit your head pretty hard..."

"He has a concussion?" Nora glanced worriedly at Karai.

"Possibly..." Karai frowned.

"I've got it!" Donnie yelled. "I hacked into the security system!"

There was the sound of beeping... and those locked alarm doors opened once again.

"FINALLY!"

"We have to retreat everybody!" Leo yelled as Raph kicked Shredder.

I could feel arms lifting me up... running... Everything is fuzzy...

"DONNIE! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Someone screamed by head...

 _Dude... not so loud... it hurts my head... Ugh... my head hurts so bad._

"Mikey?"

I blinked through my blurry vision... there was no ceiling... but a blue sky above me.

 _Did we get out?_

I groaned as someone was shaking me...

 _Stop... my head... it hurts..._

"Raph! Stop! You're only going to make it worse! He already has a severe concussion as it is!"

"Mikey?" I could faintly make out Nora's face leaning worriedly over mine.

"We have to ... g...et him back to the lair!..."

The talking was getting quieter... A hand was rubbing my cheek soothingly... I could feel who it was...

"N...Nora?" I barely gasped in an audible whisper.

Everything was so fuzzy and blurry...

The feeling of something warm and soft pressed against my forehead, it gave me tingling feeling...It felt so good... followed along with black hair... and golden brown eyes...

 _Wait? Was that a kiss? Did Nora just kiss my forehead?_

I smiled weakly as I could and closed my eyes in exhaustion... My head was still pounding...

 _Maybe... Nora does like me after all?..._

Everything faded out...

* * *

 **Okay! How was that? Don't worry about Mikey too much dudes and dudettes! He'll be just fine... It's not like he'll actually die or anything... And there's gonna be more Mikey and Nora scenes... More fluff and love! I am getting excited now!**

 **See ya for now! :)**


	41. Chapter 41: Healing and Love

**Well... it's back again! Let's see how Mikey is doing! I really have to say something for this chapter...**

 **This chapter contains a scene between Mikey and Nora... and it takes the feelings up to another level! If you love romance... This is a great chapter it contains love of Mikey and Nora! Just a little love fluff anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

I groaned... Something soft was underneath me...

I opened my eyes to be met with three faces...

"Mikey?"

I blinked to clear my blurry vision...

"Leo? Raph? Donnie?"

"We're here," Leo put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're okay Mikey," Raph smiled a relief and I noticed old dried up tears on his cheeks.

"What... what happened?"

"You got a concussion Mikey," Donnie answered. "You'll be okay... You just have to be really careful with your head okay?"

"Where are Karai and Nora?"

"Over here," Karai huffed.

"Mikey!" Nora came up to the cot. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Better... I guess," I shrugged.

"Mikey," Donnie got my attention.

"Not so loud Donnie, my head still hurts..."

"Sorry Mikey," Donnie lowered his voice. "Your concussion won't go away in about seven or ten days... You might still feel dizzy, fatigue and light headed."

I frowned..."So, I can't go on patrol with you guys?"

"We won't go on patrol without you Mikey," Leo smiled. "You don't need to worry."

"But, what about training?"

"That, you'll have to take a break... You can't use your brain too much Mikey," Donnie sighed.

"This is going to be boring..." I groaned..."I'll have to stay here right?"

"For a few days yes."

"Ugh..."

"Don't worry Mikey," Nora patted my arm. "I'll keep you company."

"Thanks Nora."

"You probably should get some more sleep Mikey... It'll help you to heal faster," Donnie suggested.

"What ever you say D..." I sigh. "And I am kind of sleepy."

"Just get some rest Mikey," Raph squeezed my hand.

"Sure..." I slurred and closed my eyes... Drifting off to sleep...

* * *

Seven days later...

I was totally feeling better... Everybody seemed to be a little beat up lately... Especially what had happened to me... My brothers... Karai... everyone was being really overprotective... Especially doctor Donnie... He was telling me what I couldn't do... And was always watching me... Even now... Though I was totally fine today...

"I feel better D," I tried to soothe him as he inspected my head.

"You're right... Just be careful okay?"

"I've got it," I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to tell me like all the time."

"I just worry about you... I don't want you to suffer any damage to your brain or your head."

"I'm fine D, trust me," I smiled at him.

"Okay, just be careful though."

"I've got it!" I grinned my Mikey-style grin.

Donnie laughs and rubs my shoulder gently... "It's good to see you back to yourself again little brother..."

"I'm glad to be back and all better!" I beamed.

"That's good... What are you going to do now?"

"Read some comics! I've missed them so much!" I jumped up in excitement. "Wait? I can finally do that right?"

"Of course."

Donnie laughs as I squeal and head for my bedroom...

Once inside... I grabbed my comic book and plopped onto my bed... It felt nice to be back in my room... Donnie made me stay in that lab and cot for all those days... It was so boring... But, my bros and Karai always gave me company whenever I was bored out of my mind.

"Mikey?"

"Huh?" I glanced to my door. That was Nora!

 _She finally came today!_

I threw the comic down and opened my bedroom door to see Nora standing outside in the hall.

"Hi Mikey... how are you doing? Feeling any better?"

"Oh yeah! You bet?" I grinned and struck a pose against my bedroom door.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better..." Nora smiles.

"Then, we can hang out again," I grinned.

"Sure, that'd be fun."

I cleared my throat as a thought came to my mind...

"So... uh... I have something to ask you..."

"What is it?"

"Um..." I rubbed my neck and stood up straight from my posture against the doorway. "When I got hurt... I remember a feeling on my forehead... It felt like..." I glanced up to see Nora looking down. "Nora?"

"I..."

"You kissed my forehead didn't you?" I smirked.

"Uh... yes I did..." Nora blushed and rubbed her neck. "It was nothing... You can forget about that."

"What? What are you even talking about?" I asked puzzled. "I don't want to forget about that."

"Oh, well... and also that time when we were in that cell together..." Nora avoided my eyes... "Can we just forget about all of that?"

"Why?" I asked... My heart was beating my chest..."I thought that was wonderful! I don't want to forget about that moment..."

"This is so messed up..." Nora shook her head.

"What? This isn't messed up Nora."

"It is... why? We've gotten closer... you know? I remember that time with we were hanging out with Leatherhead... You were acting strange... I... It was weird..."

"Yeah, cause I thought that you liked Leatherhead!" I gasped startled and slapped my mouth...

 _What have I done!?_

"Wait? You were... jealous?" Nora gave me a look of surprise.

"Uh...yeah." I say.

 _There's no denying the truth now._

"This is weird..." Nora sighed.

"Why?" I asked...

"Cause I... I can't stop thinking about the way we... you know... cuddled together in that cell... and I ... well... when you got hurt... I was really scared..."

"Wait? You were scared?" I asked.

"Yeah... uh... no... not really...Mikey... can we just forget that this all happened?"

"What? How could you say that?"

"Because this is messed up."

"This? It isn't messed up!"

"Yes it is!" Nora took a step back... "I... we can't really be... you know... friends... I can't stop thinking about the cuddling... That was wrong Mikey..."

"It isn't wrong," I grasped her hand... Nora looked down at my hand and gulped.

"It made me want to... Mikey..." Nora shook her head... "No... we have just forget that ever happened and be just friends again." She wrenched her hand away from mine.

"But, I don't want to Nora..." I whined..."Nora..."

"Well, I'm really glad that you're feeling better... Um..." Nora bit her lip. She looked really nervous. "I think that I'm gonna go now." She turned to walk down the hall.

"Wait!" I grabbed her hand. "Don't go please."

"Mikey... we can't... let go of my hand... "

"No," I pulled her closer. "What's up with you huh? Why do you want to forget about the time in that cell? Why do you want me to forget about that kiss?"

Nora glanced down and gulped nervously.

"Answer me!"

"I... Mikey..." Nora gasped. "It's just... those feelings... When I was in your arms in that cell... It made me feel... all warm... I loved it... but, those feelings are wrong."

"What are your feelings?" I asked taking a big step of talking.

"I can't... no..."

"Stop denying your feelings Nora," I brought her closer and she gasped. "Just tell me..."

"You won't hate me right?"

"I'll never hate you Nora."

"Mikey... I... ever since we met... I always... had this special connection with you... It became stronger when I was Nigatorra... Not my shadow form of course... and when I turned human... I... it just got stronger... Mikey... I was so scared to ever lose you... Especially when you got hurt... I've never wanted you to get hurt... What I wanted to say though is that... I have feelings for you... I love you..." Nora gasped a tear escaping her eye. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," I tilted her chin up.

"Why don't you then?"

"Because I love you too." I smiled. "That's why I was... uh... jealous with Leatherhead..."

"That was funny," Nora laughed... I smiled at her and brushed my hand into her hair.

 _It's so soft..._

"Wait, we shouldn't be doing this Mikey," Nora frowned.

"Why not?"

"It's wrong..." She tried to wrench away from my grasp but I held her tight.

"It's not wrong Nora."

"Yes it is!" Nora had tears down her face.

"Why is it wrong?" I wiped her tears as she started to hiccup.

"B... because... you're a turtle... and I'm a ... human... It doesn't work... It's not supposed to happen."

"I'm not just a turtle..." I say. "Have you forgotten than I'm half turtle and human? A human turtle?"

"But... it goes against love! Humans are supposed to love humans... animals to animals. You know what I mean?"

"I do..." I sighed sadly. "We don't have to do this Nora..." I start to let go of her.

"Wait, no Mikey," Nora grasped my shoulders..."I... I don't want to deny this... I want to love you..."

"You really do?" My eyes sparkled brightly.

"Yes... I..." Nora glanced up to my eyes..."I want to make this work... But I don't know how."

"We'll just have to take it slow..." I say. "We'll just have to show everyone..."

"How? Will your brothers even accept this?" Nora asked nervously.

I started to laugh making Nora blink in confusion...

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm pretty sure that they'll accept this," I laugh. "Don't you see? Donnie likes April... She's a human being... well, more like a mutant human being... Leo likes Karai... she's human too."

"Your brothers fall for humans too?" Nora says shocked.

"Of course! We are human after all! Why wouldn't we fall for humans? We are human beings, we just look like turtles that's all!"

"So... we can actually do this?" Nora asked.

"Of course we can... We can start however you want," I look down at her.

"Then... can we..." Nora blushed. "Cuddle right now?"

"Fine with me," I grinned and pulled her against my plastron.

"Can we go in your room?"

"You don't have anything in mind do you?" I quirked an eye ridge.

"No! Of course not! We can just cuddle and read comics! That sounds like fun... Maybe... after that we can tell your brothers about this."

"Fine with me," I grinned and led her inside my room. I closed the door and grabbed my comic book laying down on my bed.

"Is this a superhero comic book?" Nora snuggled up against my plastron looking at the comic that I was looking at sideways.

"Yes, it is."

"Let's read together..."

"Sounds fun," I grinned.

* * *

After about an hour of snuggling and comic book reading... we decided to leave my room and to just get this talk with my brothers and Sensei over with.

"Wait, Nora," I grasped her arm before she could walk ahead of me in the hallway.

"What is it?"

I blushed deeply and Nora chuckled.

"You look so cute when you blush Mikey..." Nora pressed her lips to my cheek.

My eyes widen and I grinned.

"I really want to try something..."

"What?" Those golden brown eyes look up into my eyes sparkling with excitement.

 _Do it! Kiss her!_ The feeling was overwhelming...

"Can we... uh... kiss?" My cheeks redden even more...

"I just gave you a kiss silly," Nora chuckled.

"No...a real kiss."

"Oh, of course," Nora smiled.

My three fingered hand gently grasped her chin... She tilted her head up...

I leaned my head down further... I closed my eyes and just pressed my beak against her lips...

The world seemed to fade... I could only feel my heart beating wildly along with Nora's.

Mmmm... her lips were so soft... so delicate...

We both pulled apart for air...

"Wow," I gasped and looked down to her eyes. "That was..."

"Amazing," Nora answered. "That actually was my first kiss."

"Mine too."

"Wow, this is start of something new huh?"

"Sure is," I replied.

"Let's go talk to your brothers and Sensei..."

* * *

 **Wow! *blushes* I love romance! It's so sweet! *Squeals* I love MikeyXNora!**

 **How was that everybody? Please review and comment!**

 **P.s... you probably know what is going to happen in the next chapter anyway...**

 **Have fun people! You each are amazing! :)**


	42. Chapter 42: The End with a New Beginning

**Alright guys! This is the very last chapter left! I know huh? It's ending! This is the longest story that I've actually written so far... It's taken a lot of my effort... Now it's finally paid off!**

 **I have to give my special thanks to my reviewers! They all are so awesome! Special thanks to, Mahquenziles, Star Traveler, PhGim.7, .9615, clare, lancehurt99, Victoria, jamesbondfan, Zerothedog, and Samie2001! And of course all of you wonderful guest people! It was so nice to read each one of your comments and reviews!**

 **Enjoy this last chapter! HAVE FUN! There's love and fluff!**

* * *

When I entered the kitchen I was surprised to hear talking and see Donnie holding April's hand. And Casey... he wasn't bothered at all... that was shocking... Usually he'd be bickering with Donnie fighting over April, but he seemed just content... just standing next to Raph.

Karai was standing next to Leo... Which Leo seemed to be blushing...

 _What is going on here?_

Master Splinter was even in the kitchen just listening to whatever Donnie was saying...

"Oh, hey Mikey..." Raph finally noticed me and everyone stopped talking to look at me.

"Oh, hi guys," I shifted my eyes to the ground.

"What is going on here?" Nora asked the question that wasn't able to say.

"Donatello was informing me of him and April being together," Master Splinter says.

"What!?" I raised my head in surprise. "What about Casey?" I glanced to him.

"Everything's cool," Casey waved his hand off. "I've finally realized that Donnie can have April for himself."

"What about you huh?"

"I don't mind."

"But, you liked April," I was totally utterly confused here.

"True... but, I've realized that she isn't the one for me... She's the one for Donnie," Casey blushed. Raph smirked at Casey and punched his arm.

"Didn't know ya had the guts in you Casey."

"And... let me guess?" I look to Karai and Leo. "Karai and Leo want to be together as well?"

"That's right Michelangelo," Master Splinter smiles.

"But, isn't she like... our sister?"

"Well, she basically isn't our sister Mikey," Donnie says.

"Well, she totally was like one to me," I pointed to myself... "And if she ever marries Leo, then she would be our sister."

"Uh... that's a long way to go," Karai looked at Leo.

"Well..." Nora grasped my arm. "We have something to tell you guys too..."

"What is it?" Leo asks.

I felt a blush deepen on my cheeks. "Well... uh... me and Nora... uh... want to be together... boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"Ha! I knew it! I told you guys that they liked each other!" Karai burst out.

Leo's face fell and I immediately felt concerned.

"Leo?"

"Wow, I can't believe this," Leo shakes his head. "My little long lost brother is finally growing up huh? He finally has a girlfriend now?" Leo rubs my head making me laugh.

"Don't worry Leo, Mikey will always be himself... that loveable goofball that you've always loved," Nora smiles at me. "And if he doesn't..." She gives me a serious face making me flinch. "I'll make sure that he does."

"You guys don't have to worry, I'll never change..." I smiled.

"That's relief... a grown up Mikey... I'll never live that one down," Raph chuckles.

"Well, it looks like Raph is left out here alone huh?" Casey grins. "All of your brothers already have girlfriends now."

"Oh, I've already met someone..." Raph grins mischievously.

Everyone eyes him warily...

"Uh... I met her topside... once..." Raph rubs his neck nervously.

"You better show us this girl Raph," Leo says with a serious tone.

* * *

Next Day during evening patrol...

I was laughing jumping around and doing tricks...

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo asks. "We have to be quiet, we can't let people see us."

"Can't we have some fun once in awhile Leo?" I grinned.

I barely noticed a blade come out from the shadows and I ducked my head in time avoiding the blow.

"Well... well, look what I found... Four pathetic turtles..."

"Tiger Claw!" I turned around facing the tiger mutant.

"Well, it if isn't for that turtle traitor..."

I scowled pulling out my chucks as Tiger Claw pulls out his guns.

"And traitors must DIE!" He fired the trigger and I leaped out of the way before the acid could hit me.

My brothers went into action attacking Tiger Claw... until he fell off the roof disappearing into a trash can.

"You're down Tiger Trash!" I pointed down at him.

"Wow, have we toughened up or what? We just beat Tiger Claw like he was nothing!" Raph chuckles.

"Looks our training today has really paid off," Leo smirks.

"So... we're masters!?" My eyes widen with joy sparkling brightly.

"I guess you could say that," Donnie says.

"YESS! WE'RE SO AWESOME!" I fist bumped into the air. "Go ninja go!"

"Impressive... I see that you've learned a new skill from my old nemesis..."

My heart pounds wildly at that voice and I turned my head to see the worst... Shredder!

"Shredder!" Leo took a defensive stance.

"The four pathetic turtles of Hamato Yoshi..." Shredder turns his gaze over to me. "And Midnight... the traitor to all..."

I grit my teeth and glared right back. "You were the traitor! You blinded me! You made me believe your lies!"

"Yes, I see that you have learned well... and I see that you truly are an enemy."

"The only enemy here is you!" I pointed my chuck at him extracting the convertible blade out.

"You fool," Shredder sneers. "I should've just killed you the first time I saw you... a little weakling turtle..."

"You dare call my little brother that!" Leo hisses. "I can't believe that you'd steal not only Yoshi's true daughter, but also his son!"

"How could you be sons to Hamato Yoshi? You're just pets." Shredder spat.

"Because he treats us like his sons," I say.

"And you think I did not?" Shredder looks at me.

"No," I shake my head. "You never did. You never treated me as your son... Though you'd lie to me telling me that I was your son and to Karai also. You were always impatient... and you didn't give me much respect... You'd hurt me for my mistakes... And my Sensei never hurt me for my mistakes or for fun. You taught me to live in the evil ways... and I've realized now that they're wrong! The truth reveals itself... and you cannot hide the truth forever!"

"It's a shame that the curse is gone from you Midnight."

"Well, now you can never put it back inside me again! I've fought it!"

"Well, than that leaves me no choice but to kill you."

"No you won't," Raph twirls sais. "You'll have to get through us!"

"That'll be nothing... You all are nothing are me. And tonight... you shall meet your demise!"

Shredder runs forward towards me, but my brothers were in front of me and the fray of the fight was enlarging.

Spinning my chucks I threw the chain at Shredder's gauntlet as he attempted to stab Donnie.

"Huh?" That caught him off guard... Shredder has really seen me use nun-chucks as a weapon instead of a blade.

I threw the chain back, but Shredder swung his gauntlet out cutting through the chain advancing towards me. He kicked Leo in the leg, threw Donnie across landing on top of Leo.

"You stay away from my brother!" Raph takes a protective stance in front of me.

"Pathetic."

Raph swings his sai as Shredder blows an attack at his plastron. Shredder swings Raph around throwing him further away.

"You shall die tonight," Shredder kicked me in the plastron as I tried to avoid his gauntlet.

"No!"

I stabbed the blade of my chuck into Shredder's side and he howls loudly tearing the blade away and slamming me onto the ground.

"Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is and I..." Shredder picks me up by the throat holding the blade of his claw gauntlet at my throat. "I won't hesitate to kill this turtle."

"No! You put him down!" Raph growls pulling himself up into a standing position.

"Never you fool!" Shredder turns his gaze to meet mine. "Actually, I will reconsider this... I'll use the others as bait to lure Hamato Yoshi... but, for you... You shall die."

I shut my eyes as Shredder pulls the blade back and thrust it forward.

"NO!"

A whoosh of air is slapped across my face.

"Get away from my son!"

Surprised I opened my eyes to see Sensei's cane holding back Shredder's blade.

"Sensei!" I cried in relief.

"So, you've actually come?" Shredder turns his attention to Master Splinter.

"Put my son down!"

"I think not, he is a traitor!" Shredder throws me back I slammed in the wall behind me.

"Mikey!"

I glance up wearily to see Karai along with Donnie standing above me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I tried to stand and noticed a trickle of blood on my arm.

 _How'd I get that?_

"Shredder must've cut you!" Donnie grabs my arm examining it closely.

"Is Sensei going to be okay?" I asked as I saw him brawling with Shredder.

Shredder slapped Splinter across the face and punched him to the ground.

"NO!" I pushed Donnie and Karai away running towards Sensei as Shredder raised his weapon high in the air.

His attention was turned on me and Shredder dodged my kick at his legs and grabbed me by the shell before stabbing my arm again.

I screamed and saw my brothers running nearer.

Shredder was getting angry and kicked my bros away slamming Raph's arm against the roof.

"AH!"

Lifting my head up I see that Leo's arm is bleeding... Don's leg is bleeding also and Raph's arm is in a weird angle...

Growling angrily I find one of Leo's katanas on the ground next to my feet.

Picking it up I pointed it at Shredder glaring at him.

"Shredder! Your days are over!"

"You fool!" Shredder glares at me. "You shall die first!"

I glance around to find my bros, even Master Splinter and Karai all looking at Shredder.

"Your scheme shall end! I'll have my revenge for what you've done to my mother!" Karai throws her blade at Shredder.

At the same time, Leo signaled with his hand and we all nodded understanding.

Sensei was the first to go up to Shredder and apply pressure on the pressure point on the neck.

Shredder howled his arms moving a little funny, Sensei moved out of the way as Leo ran forward making hand signals for us to move.

Donnie's legs swing onto Shredder's knocking him off his feet. Raph stabs his sai above Shredder pinning his clothes into the ground of the soft concrete. Leo was above Shredder glaring down at him with a face full of fury pointing his sword at our enemy's face.

"Any last words Shredder?" Leo seethed through his teeth.

"You fool!"

Leo nods at me and I balance out Leo's katana aiming it above Shredder.

"You fool! You cannot defeat me! I am the Shredder!" Shredder roars suddenly twisting his legs free from Donnie's leg grasp and ripping his clothes pinned from the Raph's sai and knocking Leo's katana away before swinging himself around and surprised me by socking me in the stomach.

"Ugh!"

I could hear my brothers moaning as Shredder did something to them, even Master Splinter went flying almost over the edge of the roof.

I fell on my hands and knees, one hand against my stomach.

That really hurt... I feel like hurling.

"You shall die!" I see a shadow looming above me.

"Mikey!"

I turned around in fear as Shredder raises Leo's katana that he took from me.

My bros all pulled themselves up in fear screaming my name as the blade Shredder held was coming down towards me.

It was like slow motion and I felt my heart drumming loudly in my chest...

 _Is this when I die?_

"Mikey!" I hear Karai scream above my brothers screaming my name.

A smaller blade is cutting through the air coming towards me and I swiftly grabbed it closing my eyes holding it out as the Shredder's blade came totally down upon me.

There was no pain...

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and stared in shock. Shredder's face was blank and a trickle of blood come out from his mouth. He looked down seeing my tiny blade embedded into his chest. He started to fall forward and I gasped in shock rolling myself away.

Shredder's body hit the ground and blade clanged loudly. Blood was pooling around him, and his body was still.

"Did I actually..." I kept staring in shock not comprehending this.

Everyone is still and just stares waiting for Shredder get up and move and attack us again... But, nothing happens.

Master Splinter walks forward and he follow behind him.

"Yes, my son. He is dead," Sensei confirmed. "You killed him Michelangelo."

"I... I did?" I look down the Shredder's face to see his eyes were still open.

"Whew," Leo picks up his katana and sheaths it. "You really did it Mikey."

"I can't believe this," I kept muttering.

"Yes! No more Shredder!" Raph grins in triumphant. "You did it little brother!" He gives me noogie making me laugh.

"Now no one will take our baby brother away," Leo slings an arm around my shoulders.

"What about Shredder's henchmen? And the Foot Clan? They are still alive," I say.

"Well, at least the most dangerous enemy is finally gone."

"You did good for getting revenge on him Mikey," Karai pats my shoulder. "Thanks for doing that for me."

I grinned, "Well, someone had to eliminate him. And I thank you for throwing that blade at me."

"It was all for revenge," Karai smirks.

"We should get back, we're all injured here," Donnie says. "We some rest."

"Yes, some rest will help," Master Splinter grunted.

"Let's go," Leo turns around.

"Joy to the world!" I sang. "Shredder's dead!" We all walked down to the sewers to the Lair. "Now I want a little hot sauce on my pizza... Garlic, chocolate and marsh mellows!"

"You and your need for food," Raph laughs grabbing me in a hold and tickling me as were finally in the Lair.

"You and your need to punch things," I retorted back.

"How was patrol?" April stood up from the TV pit next to Casey. She practically ran into Donnie's arm. "Are you okay? You're hurt!"

"I'm fine," Donnie smiles. "Really... Something great happened."

"Yes," Leo plops down next to Casey. "Shredder is finally gone."

"What!? No way!" Casey's eyes widen. "That dangerous assassin is finally dead?"

"Yupp," Raph folds his arms. "And Mikey was the one who finished him."

"Woah dude!" Casey smirked at me. "That would've been epic, I wished that I was there to see that."

"I don't think that you would've wanted to see that anyway," Leo rolled his eyes. "It was pretty intense I'd say."

Donnie brings the first aid into the living room and wrapped our injuries up... It was a good thing that nothing was critical.

"I'm so glad that this little twerp is still with us," Raph rubs my head affectingly and I smiled closing my eyes loving the feeling. "What do ya say that you and me go play video games?"

"You're on dude!" I grinned and shoved Raph away. "I'm the play station master!"

"Oh yeah?" Raph smirks. "I'm gonna beat ya."

"I'm the king here! You cannot beat me!" I squeal as Raph turns the video game on.

"Do you want to play Leo?" I turned my head. "This racing game can have many players!"

"Sure," Leo picks up a controller.

"And you D?" I tilted my head back to my tallest brother.

"I guess I'll join then."

"Sweet!"

I grinned and smiled as me and my bros were all playing together...

April was leaning her head against Donnie watching the game... Casey was grinning pointing at the screen whenever he saw something happening. Karai as smirking next to Leo. I even noticed Master Splinter was behind us watching us too... Just chuckling and muttering something about teenage boys as Raph growled angrily and Leo was laughing with Donnie's eyes widening in shock and my loud squeal of victory.

The day couldn't be any better when our other friends came to visit. Leatherhead came with the Might Mutanimals and I was reading comics with him. We told everyone we know that Shredder was finally dead. It was like a party... there was pizza... It was like one of those times of saving the world from Kraang invasions.

Even Nora came over later that night... and we went out to the park together with Leatherhead...

But, I wasn't jealous anymore... cause Leatherhead didn't act weird or try anything around Nora. And partially it was because Nora was basically clinging onto my arm a lot.

It truly was a joy now that Shredder was dead... we didn't have to worry so much anymore... Especially me and Nora of what happened to us. She was so happy giving me lots of kisses to my cheeks. The day couldn't get any better than it already was...

* * *

Two months later...

After the day of Shredder's defeat Nora decided to find her big brother... and she was gone for two months... I truly missed her... It sent a pang to my chest...

"Mikey?" Leo was next to me and I blinked focusing my attention on the leader.

"How are we going to take Sensei down?" Raph whispered.

We all were training today... and it was all of us against Sensei.

"We can distract him," Donnie suggested.

"Yes," Leo whispered in our little whispering circle together. "Donnie you shall use your staff to knock him off his feet, Raph will use his sais to try to hit his shoulders and hit his pressure points, and I will make Sensei try to focus on me and Mikey... you do what you think is best," Leo grins at me.

I beamed and smiled. "Using my kusarigama chain?"

"That's perfect, alright everyone... you all ready to do this?"

"Yes!" We all cried.

Leo did a new signal with his hand that Sensei never saw him use before. We sprinted into action taking up this plan. Donnie swung his legs forwards with his staff... While at the same time Raph took up his plan hitting Sensei's pressure points and with Leo getting Sensei's attention.

I threw my chain around Sensei making him surprised because he was attacking Leo... and he didn't notice me... I was being silent... like a true ninja would. Leo sent a kick at Sensei making him knock onto the ground.

"Very good my sons," Sensei beamed. "You finally managed to beat me?"

"We did good," Raph grins.

"We sure did," I laugh unraveling my chain from around Sensei and helping him to stand up.

"That was such an awesome plan with great unthinkable tactics," Donnie smiles at Leo.

"We're just that good," the leader smiles in pride.

"Uh.. guys... we have guests..." Donnie muttered his face towards the dojo's entrance.

"It better be good," Raph turns his head.

I turned my head and I let out a huge smile.

"Nora!"

"Hey guys!" Nora smiles widely. "I've missed you so much!"

I noticed a guy standing next to her...

"Is that?"

"This is my brother Kumori... Kumori these are those turtles I've been telling you about."

"Hmm," the taller man shifts his glasses on his nose. "So, these are those ninja turtles that helped you? Which one is Midnight... or Michelangelo? The one who helped you become human again?"

"The one with an orange bandana!" Nora pointed. "He's also my... um..."

"Boyfriend," I grinned with pride. "It's nice to meet you dude," I nodded my head in a pleasant manner.

"This is so surprising," Kumori looked at each of us. "And this sounds so unrealistic."

"It's awesome right?" Nora grabs her brother's arms. "Kumori... may I stay here with them?"

"You don't have to ask me little sister," Kumori looks at Nora chuckling a little.

"But, you're my older brother... my only family member left... You're like my guardian."

"It doesn't look like I am..." Kumori chuckles. "This family here seem to be your guardians."

"But, they aren't exactly humans."

"So? They care about you... They are your friends... At least from what you've told me."

"So... does this mean that I can actually live with them?"

"Sure, it's fine with me... They aren't so bad... I've seen worse than them."

"Yes! Thank you!" Nora squealed excitedly hugging her brother tightly. "You can stay here too!"

"Wow, we sure have a lot family here now," Raph says.

"We sure do my son," Master Splinter chuckles. "But, it's a good thing."

"You should totally get to know this family!" Nora pulls her brother towards Sensei.

"Uhh... hi?" Kumori says nervously.

"Welcome, Kumori Nora's sister... You're always welcome here."

"Oh thanks... rat guy."

"Splinter is the name..."

"Oh right... so... do you mind telling me about you along with you three turtles?"

"Sure enough."

"Mikey?" Nora is next to me and I turned my head to meet her eyes.

 _Oh... How I've missed you so much..._

"Are you okay?" Nora has a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine," I try to smile.

"Come on... I know something is up..." Nora stepped closer to me.

"I've just been waiting for you to come back... I've missed you so much."

"Aww... I've missed you so much too Mikey," Nora hugs me. "You don't have to worry now cause, now I am living with you... I'll never be gone for so long again."

"You've always made me happy Nora... you've always made me smile."

"Aww," Nora gently puts a hand onto my cheek. "You know what Mikey? I can't ever thank you for being my friend... And turning me back human again and saving my life when I was in danger and being there to comfort me when I needed it."

"I'll always be here for you Nora," I brushed my hand through her soft silky hair. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

With that... I leaned closer a hand holding her chin and my other arm at her back while she slung a hand to the back of my head... We kissed... I missed it so much... It didn't even matter anymore if my brothers, Sensei or her brother would see us. I love her... and nothing could change that... I was one lucky turtle... and I loved being a turtle!

I pulled back to see my bros giving me smirks, with Kumori's shocked expression and Sensei's smile.

"You are my Ai," I turned back to Nora giving her another kiss to the lips.

"Aww, I love your Japanese..." Nora gushed.

"This is a new beginning for us," I smiled warmly at Nora.

"Well, it's good to have you back bro," Leo is behind me. "We're so glad that we found our long lost baby brother..."

"I'm glad that I found my true family," I turned to face my bros. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Come here you!" Raph tackles me suddenly and we crashed to the floor.

"Raph!" I squealed as he tickled me. "Stop! Hahahaha no! Not there!"

"I've forgotten how fun this was!" Raph smirks tickling me harder.

"Stop! Raph! Hahaha! Not in front of my girlfriend!"

"Oh? Am I embarrassing you huh little brother? Too bad...You're already mine now and you cannot escape me."

I just kept laughing loudly as Raph switched my ticklish spots so I would keep laughing loudly.

"Do your sons rough house like this?" Kumori asked.

"Oh yeah... almost every day," Splinter chuckles.

I started to scream more as Leo and Donnie smirked coming over to aid Raph in tickling me.

"NO! HAHAHA! STOP!"

"This is so much fun!" Donnie grins spidering his fingers along my foot making me shriek louder.

I noticed April and Karai were in the dojo entrance just watching us... Nora was laughing and I felt my face burn in embarrassment.

I was reduced to tears and cries of wail and my throat hurt from so much laughing... My bros all stopped seeing my tears.

"We should give mercy to that little guy," Leo mumbles.

"We love ya Mikey," Raph pulls me against him. "Our little baby brother..."

I blushed as I saw everyone else watching...

"Raph," I whined like child.

"Aww... look at you right now," Donnie's face is in awe and he presses his forehead against mine. "You look so cute right now little brother."

"I say we call in for a family hug," Leo holds his arms out. Everyone seems to smile and we all gathered together... even Kumori, April, Karai, Sensei and Nora joined. My bros were all around me protectively... but, through it all... Nora's hand somehow managed to sneak through my brother's bodies and arms crowding closely to me and grasp my hand.

I smiled looking at her...

"We're all a family here," Master Splinter speaks up. "And I can see that this is all a new beginning."

We all laughed and I smiled warmly at my bros... and to everyone else...

I couldn't be any happier than I ever could be...

I've found this wonderful truth...

I've found my family... My brothers... they've helped me... I was never alone... Family, ain't nothing as strong as that.

I was loved... by my family... and by my new girlfriend which is turning out to be a bright new beginning...

A new beginning yeah... And I couldn't be any more happier than I am right now...

* * *

 **Awww! Love and bro fluff! It's a cute combination of both to display! Thank you everybody for reading this! HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME!**

 **P.s... don't forget to check out my new story, The Maze of Calamity, it's another Mikey centric story along with the other turtles too... has a lot of bro fluff... it will contain that! A lot between Raph and Mikey though! Feel free to go on and check it out! And check out my other stories too!**

 **Bye! I'll miss ya all... But you can always review and comment on my other stories... That'll make me happier! :)**


End file.
